Recordar no es bueno
by GabaNora
Summary: Los habitantes creyeron que Teresa sería la última en arribar al Área, pero se equivocaron. Cruel tiene un nuevo plan en mente. [MinhoxOC] EDITANDO. [Editado hasta el capítulo 13]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, quería empezar a escribir algo de esta historia ya que estoy en vela por el estreno de la película. Está situada en el primer libro, antes de que Minho encuentre el penitente "muerto" en el laberinto. Él es mi personaje favorito, así que el Fic va estar enfocado en él. Y en Thomas, que me encanta también.

Espero que les guste el personaje que inventé; lo hice con mucho cariño. Realmente yo no era de querer muchos los OC, pero teniendo en cuenta la trama de la historia y que los personajes femeninos de la misma son relativamente pocos decidí amigarme con ellos.

**En fin,** **saludos.**

**PD:** Acepto todo tipo de crítica mientras sea con respeto. Échenle un vistazo a mi perfil. En mi canal de Youtube, subí un vídeo que hice acerca de _"The Maze Runner."_

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte I: Buen Comienzo, Novata.**

* * *

**Ginevra**

**Capítulo 1**

**R**etomó su conciencia acostada sobre un piso de metal. El jadeo que se desprendió de sus labios entumeció el aire y se incorporó impulsada por una súbita sensación de terror.

«Mi nombre es Gin. Y soy una chica»

Eso fue lo único que su memoria reveló antes de que el suelo diese un estrepitoso bandazo y empezara a subir, con un ensordecedor crujido de cuerdas y poleas. El brusco movimiento de ascenso deslizó su cuerpo y golpeó sus costillas contra la pared. El impacto la ahogó y, sintiéndose asfixiada, abrió la boca y respiró aire sólido y pesado, viciado de tanta tierra, que le ardieron los ojos y la garganta y tuvo que toser para aliviar el escozor.

Al tener las manos sudadas y las piernas adormecidas y blandas moverse significaba un gran esfuerzo de su parte. El piso se mecía de un lado a otro cada vez que buscaba ponerse de pie y la recibía duramente tan pronto fallaba. Sin embargo, al tercer intento, logró al fin incorporarse y encontrar apoyo en la pared que se ubicaba detrás. Aquella acción desgarró sus músculos y sintió un cosquilleo expandirse hacia sus pies. Su cuerpo caliente y amoratado rechazó el frío metal con un ligero espasmo, pero después se acostumbró al contacto y aguardó hasta tranquilizarse.

Su sorpresa fue igual de grande que el horror que le siguió cuando se descubrió sentada en un oscuro y caluroso recinto, similar a un viejo y atrofiado elevador. Charcos de aceite cubrían el piso y el ambiente estaba cargado de un olor hediondo y putrefacto, como a metal quemado y engranajes oxidados. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta el momento, pero le daba la sensación de que aquello no acabaría jamás. El cubículo ascendía rápido y fugaz y era lo más parecido a una bengala atravesando el cielo nocturno.

No supo desde dónde asoció el recuerdo y tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. En la vorágine, se oyó un resoplido, un silbido chirriante que azotó el piso y la envió de nuevo hacia adelante. El vértigo anudó su estómago y, sin poder retenerse por la falta de equilibrio, rebotó, cayó de costado y chapoteó sobre un charco de aceite. Tal situación le produjo nauseas y, reprimiendo el ardor de su rostro y las ganas de vomitar, se arrastró por el piso y terminó sentada en otra esquina del recinto.

En ese momento, cerró los ojos y varias imágenes carentes de sentido se enhebraban en su mente. No sabía cuántos años tenía, cómo lucía y qué había sucedido con ella. Su vida se hallaba vacía, al igual que un bebé recién nacido. No tenía idea por qué razón había terminado allí, en el interior de un álgido y desolado cubículo sin poder acordarse de nada. Ni de nadie. Todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces, todo lo que era y fue, se había esfumado como si nunca hubiese existido. Podía recordar el nombre de las cosas y su funcionamiento básico, pero quién se lo había enseñado y cómo lo había aprendido le resultó ser un perturbador misterio. En su memoria, no alberga siquiera el recuerdo de sus padres. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía acordarse de nada?

De pronto, el horror de sus cavilaciones se vio interrumpidas por el traqueteo de las cadenas, que irrumpieron sorpresivamente en el ahuecado comportamiento. El montacargas se detuvo en seco y una especie de chicharra retumbó en el interior del lugar. El corazón se le aceleró por el terror y aferró sus manos al suelo por miedo a salir despedida hacia arriba.

Al cabo de un momento, el ruido cesó y se puso de pie. Horrorizada frente a la realidad que le tocaba experimentar, husmeó las paredes buscando alguna una salida y no encontró ninguna. Fue entonces cuando el miedo le retorció las entrañas y, desesperada, avanzó a ciegas y le propinó una patada a la pared que tenía de frente. Probó una, dos, tres veces. Pero nada ocurrió.

—¡Ayu … da! —gritó y escuchó su voz atiplada y gangosa por primera vez. Le pareció forzada y oxidada, como si no la hubiese usado hace mucho tiempo—. ¿Hay alguien… ahí afuera? —continuó—. ¡Estoy encerrada aquí! ¡Por favor… Ayuda!

La falta de respuesta le heló la sangre e intentó esta vez con más fuerza. Puños estruendosos y desesperados recargaron contra las paredes de metal.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —sollozó—. ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí!

Entonces ocurrió. Detectó movimiento arriba de su cabeza y dejó de gritar. Alzó la vista y observó como las puertas superiores del cubículo chirriaban férreamente y luego, comenzaban a separarse, dejando entrar un fuerte resplandor de luz. Manchas negras salpicaron sus ojos al instante y cubrió su cara con las manos. Entre el hueco de sus dedos, notó siluetas difusas recortar la claridad del día al igual que una estampa, que se cernían sobre ella.

—¡No puede ser! —llegó a oír—. ¡Dijeron que la chica iba a hacer la última!

—¡Esto es todo culpa del Novato! ¡Desde que este garlopo llegó todo se ha ido al diablo!

—Cállate de una miertera vez, Gally. Tus comentarios no ayudan en estos momentos, ¿sabes?

—¡Mueve el trasero, Shank! ¡Quiero ver al larcho!

Se quedó muda y conteniendo el aliento. Las sonidos que procedían desde la superficie eran voces masculinas y el primer rastro mundano que escuchaba desde que había despertado sola en ese horrendo y sombrío lugar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía qué debía actuar? ¿Qué significaba toda esa hilera de palabras? _Shank. Miertero. Larcho. Garlopo._ ¿Adónde estaba? ¿Qué tipo de idioma era? No lograba reconocerlo.

Las figuras que se agolpaban unas con otras, encaramadas sobre ella, retrocedieron al unísono, dejándole el paso a otra más impotente, que tomó el frente. Cuando enfocó la vista y el efecto contraluz se disipó, descubrió que se trataba de un chico. El desconcierto se manifestó en ambos al mirarse y ella se echó atrás asustada por la revelación.

—¿Qué sucede, Alby? —irrumpió un muchacho desde el fondo—. ¿El larcho está muerto?

El chico no respondió en seguida. La contempló con horror y algo de asombro y, por un instante, creyó que no apartaría su mirada de ella hasta que refunfuñó y se dirigió a alguien que se encontraba detrás de él. Ella lo observó todo en silencio, cohibida ante cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte. El muchacho debería rondar los diecisiete años de edad. Alto y fornido, de piel oscura y ojos bien grandes, vestía de gris y llevaba su remera impregnada de manchas de tierra y aceite. A simple vista, no parecía ser alguien peligroso, pero estaba aterrada por la situación.

Cuando el chico decidió hablar, lo hizo con voz ronca.

—No —respondió él tajantemente—. No está muerto. Está vivo. Y es una chica.

* * *

Un griterío voraz se desató al unísono y Gin tapó sus orejas por miedo a quedar sorda. No tenía idea de cuántas personas se encontraban allá afuera, pero a juzgar por la magnitud del bullicio y lo vocingleros que resultaban ser, calculó que debería haber más de treinta. Alby se volvió irritado hacia la supuesta multitud que ella no alcanzaba a ver ni siquiera en puntas de pie. La profundidad del cubículo era similar a la de un pozo ciego.

—¡Ya cierren la boca mangas de _garlopos_! _—_dirimió el muchacho_—._¡Traigan una cuerda! ¡Hay que sacarla de la Caja!

Nadie se atrevió a quejarse. Desde el fondo, otro sujeto apareció. Había caminado hasta poner los pies al borde de la superficie y bajar la cabeza para mirarla. La sombra de su figura se proyectó como una diminuta y alargada versión de si mismo y cuando miró a Gin, su expresión cautelosa mudó a una de espanto. Era flaco, alto y pálido. Y si bien llevaba la misma ropa andrajosa, holgada y de color gris lucía diferente a Alby. Daba la impresión de ser un año o dos más joven que él. Tenía una mandíbula rígida y cuadrada y el cabello rubio, apagado y desgreñado. A pesar de su expresión ceñuda, parecía ser una persona amable. Le lanzó una soga con un nudo en el extremo y después dijo:

—¡Vamos, sube!

No obstante, Gin no se movió.

—¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó. Los murmuros se despertaron en la superficie tan pronto ella habló—. ¿Quién eres tú? —siguió luego.

—No es momento para las preguntas —se exasperó el muchacho—. Tú solo sube.

—Si no quiere subir, podemos dejarla, Newt _—_insinuó alguien.

—Buena esa —vitoreó otra persona.

—Tienes tres minutos —dijo el chico rubio, ignorando a sus compañeros—. Si no subes, cerraré la Caja.

El tono mordaz no le dio tiempo a dudas. Gin apartó la mirada de él y tomó la soga con sus manos, todavía temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Dos minutos, _Novicia —a_visó Alby desde arriba.

Gin reprimió un escalofrío. Quería saber por qué la llamaba _Novicia_, pero no se animó a pregonar su duda en voz alta. El humor de aquellos muchachos era por poco decadente. Haciéndose dueña de un inusitado coraje, subió el pie derecho y abrazó la soga. No tardaron en izarla hacia arriba y cuando llegó a la superficie, desorientada ante el cambio de ambiente y el aire húmedo y tórrido, una mano robusta, de dedos largos y cubierta de tierra la recibió. Era Alby, que ante su vacilación, actuó rápido. Sostuvo su muñeca y la jaló hacia adelante.

Gin se desmoronó de rodillas al suelo y, aún perturbada, escuchó risas. Levantó la cabeza y, al hacerlo, le costó asimilar lo que estaba viendo. No eran treinta, como había creído en un principio, eran muchos más de los que podía llegar a imaginar. Todos hombres. Algunos niños, otros adolescentes. Pero muy diferentes unos de otros. Variaban en edad, tamaño y apariencia, sin embargo albergaba entre ellos cierto aire de hermandad y complicidad.

—¡Oigan, ella es mía! ¡Es bonita!

—Pero… ¿cuántos años tiene, garlopo?

—Miren su aspecto de _plopus..._

Con el ceño fruncido, Alby calló los gritos histéricos de sus compañeros e irrumpió a empellones entre medio de dos chicos.

—¡Basta de estupideces! —gruñó Alby y se dirigió hacia Gin, todavía estupefacta en el suelo—. Levántate.

Gin se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, pero sin dejar de observar los rostros curiosos y prepotentes que la miraban.

—¿Tiene alguna nota? —preguntó el muchacho rubio, el que le había lanzado la soga para subir.

Alby la miró de arriba abajo.

—No, Newt —contestó—. Ésta vino consciente y sin nota.

Desde donde estaba, Gin era capaz de atisbar el lugar al que acababa de llegar. Era un recinto enorme, con un césped brilloso y enmarcado por cuatro muros de piedra, de color gris; que formaban un cuadrado simétrico y perfecto. Las paredes eran altísimas, tapiadas por una espesa enredadera, con grietas atiborradas de hiedra y maleza. Parecían acariciar el cielo diurno y proyectar sombras fantasmagóricas sobre las aberturas que separaban una de otras. Detrás de la multitud que la circundaba, se encontraba una especie de choza, de aspecto deplorable y rodeada de inmensos árboles, cuyas raíces se arqueaban en la tierra al igual que una serpiente alrededor de su presa.

—¿Qué es este lugar? _—_murmuró Gin_—. _¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque _los Creadores _así lo quisieron, _larcha —_respondió Alby con acritud_—. _Bienvenida al Área.

* * *

Gin no era capaz de articular alguna palabra sin sentir la tentación de llorar. Alby, de pie a su lado, se movió abruptamente. De mala gana, tomó a un chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo apartó a rastras de los demás. El niño, que estaba junto a él, dio un sobresalto hacia atrás igual de sorprendido que su amigo. Era gordito, de piernas cortas y cabellos crispados. Quizá el más pequeño de todos. Gin supuso que no pasaba los diez años y se preguntó qué hacía un niño en un lugar tan inhóspito como aquel.

—¿Conoces a esta chica, larcho? _—_le gritó Alby al chico que había apartado_—._¡Y no me vengas con esa miertera mentira de que no las has visto antes!

El chico estaba blanco del miedo.

—No, no la conozco _—_aseveró él_—. _Y no es mentira, ¿por qué garlopas me preguntas a mí? ¡Hay más de cincuenta larchos aquí! ¡Yo no conozco a nadie; excepto a ustedes! Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Estás seguro, _shank_? Porque aseguraste lo mismo con la chica anterior. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella te conoce.

—Eso es lo que tú crees _—_respondió el muchacho_—. _Pero no las conozco. A ninguna de las dos.

El comentario irritó a Alby de tal forma que enrojeció de ira. Lo observó unos segundos a la cara hasta que decidió creerle y cuando lo soltó, su compañero terminó aterrizando en el suelo; levantado una nube de tierra detrás de él. Gin esperó oír risas, sin embargo ninguno de los sujetos rezagados en la disputa se rió tras la bochornosa escena. No era el momento más propicio para hacerlo y era consciente de ello. Alby estaba fuera de sí y nadie se animaba objetar una mísera palabra que pudiera exacerbar su temperamento.

—Shuck _—_masculló_—. _Están empezando a suceder cosas muy extrañas. Primero la chica media muerta y ahora ella. Esto no es coincidencia.

En el piso, el chico arrastró con los codos y, ruborizado por la humillación vivida, enfiló su vista hacia él cuando se incorporó.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar qué yo tengo algo que ver con esto?

—¡Qué nunca antes había pasado algo igual! —bramó Alby—. ¡Todo empezó a cambiar desde que tú llegaste!

—Yo no sé siquiera sé adónde estaba hace dos días y tú me vienes acusar de la aparición de dos chicas. ¡No tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que está pasando!

—Mirá, garlopo —le advirtió Alby —. Si me llegó a enterar que nos estás ocultando algo, te juro que...

En ese momento, Newt decidió intervenir. A paso firme, avanzó hacia ellos y se plantó entre medio de ambos, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas en señal de calma. Mientras que Alby tenía gala de líder, Newt parecía ser algo así como el segundo al mando. Tras un largo suspiró, alternó la mirada entre Alby y el muchacho, y después dijo:

—Oigan, tranquilos. No conseguiremos nada si nos alteramos de esta manera. Alby, hermano, ¡vamos, relájate!

El silencio fue cabal. Gin creyó que Alby iba a despotricar en contra de su amigo, pero, en cambio, le dedicó una mueca turbia y se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión colérica era pronunciada y dura.

—Supongo que tienes un nombre, ¿cierto? _—_preguntó_—._¿Cómo te llamas? Al principio, Gin dudó en decir su nombre, sin embargo, tomó coraje y se atrevió a decirlo_—. _Él es Thomas —continuó Alby, apuntando a su compañero—. ¿Lo conoces?

Gin desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente. Tenia una postura nervuda, que reflejaba cierta fragilidad, y la piel carcomida por el calor y el sudor. Era de nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y almendrados, y tan delgado, que los pómulos se le aplastaban contra los huesos de su cara como si estuviese enfermo. Llevaba el cabello castaño hecho una maraña, que llegaba inclusive a cubrirle las orejas. Su apariencia no era mejor que la de los demás, de hecho daba la impresión de destacar por su deteriorado estado.

Hacia un momento atrás, Gin hubiera jurado que no lo conocía. Ahora, mirándolo con más detalle, era como si pudiese ver un destello de luz en el abismo en el que estaba sumergida su memoria. Tenía la impresión de que él estaba escondido en algún rincón de su cabeza, sólo que no lograba encontrarlo, sin embargo no se animaba a confesarlo y mintió por temor a la reacción de Alby.

—¿Segura que no lo conoces? —insistió.

—Sí.

—Esto es irritante _—_murmuró él para sí_—._ Pensé que jamás iba a volver a decir esto de nuevo: eres la nueva Novata, larcha. Así que escúchame con atención. Estarás atontada un momento, pero te acostumbrarás. Intenta no hacer nada estúpido o...

—Déjamelo a mí, viejo. Vas a matarla. Soy Newt —intervino este y le tendió una mano a Gin, quien le devolvió el saludo—. Perdón por lo del principio. Me he comportado como un verdadero garlopo contigo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que realmente ninguno te esperaba aquí. Este es el Área y nos llamamos a nosotros mismos Los Habitantes. Verás…

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —lo cortó Gin—. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo…

Y no pudo continuar. Alby la había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Basta de preguntas, Novata insulsa! —gruñó—. No has llegado en un buen momento, larcha. Los Creadores nos habían dicho que la chica sería la última y al día siguiente tú apareces dentro de la Caja. Algo no anda a bien, ¿qué garlopa significa esto?

Gin soslayó el lugar otra vez. Se preguntaba a quién se referían con _la chica. _Era evidente que había otra, aunque no alcanzaba a verla por ningún lado.

—¿Me estás escuchando, _larcha_? —espetó Alby, encolerizado por su falta de atención—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

—No sé...—intentó decir—. Yo no recuerdo quién soy...

—Ella mencionó algo así como que todo iba a cambiar, Alby. Quizá se refería a ésto —optó por decir Newt. Al escucharlo, Alby se tensó; giró el cuello y lo observó por encima del hombro. Newt siguió hablando al notar que había conseguido su atención:—. Quizá fue un error y ella es la última. Como sea, ya suéltala. ¡La estás lastimando, shank!

Alby volteó la cabeza y la miró unos segundos. Gin le sostuvo la mirada en un gesto suplicante. El muchacho pareció ceder; resopló, relajó sus dedos, duros como tenazas y la soltó. Gin cayó al suelo y tosió entre el hueco de sus manos, intentado normalizar su respiración.

—¿Estás loco? —sollozó dirigiéndose a Alby e incorporándose a medias—. ¿Por qué me has hecho eso?

—Escúchame, Novata —respondió—. Acá las reglas son claras y debes adaptarte a ellas, ¿me captas?. Las preguntas están prohibidas en «Tu primer día». Sólo sabrás lo necesario. Así que recuerda bien lo que te voy a decir: tu vida anterior ya no existe. Ahora eres un Habitante más. Eres uno de los nuestros.

«Uno de los suyos»

El pensamiento la horrorizó y negó la cabeza para deshacerse de él. No quería permanecer allí, en un lugar desconocido y rodeada de sujetos extraños.

—¡Tú, larcho. Ven conmigo! —le ordenó Alby a Thomas, quién había permanecido en silencio—. Newt, llévate a la Novata. Consíguele una cama y haz que se duerma. Hoy no estoy de humor para soportar preguntas mierteras o algo parecido. ¡Se acabó el espectáculo! ¡Todos a trabajar! ¡Ahora!

Alby arengó a los demás con efusivos aplausos. Después, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia al ruinoso edificio de madera. Thomas tuvo el ademán de seguirlo, pero un chico se deslizó por la muchedumbre y lo interceptó antes de que se marche. Parado frente a él y cruzado los brazos por encima del pecho, su mentón alzado le daba un aspecto intimidante, como si se tratara de un matón. Tal vez lo fuese. Su cara era redonda y sufría de un incipiente acné, que había brotado en su nariz y por la longitud del cuello. Tenía el pelo oscuro y revuelto y los ojos, aún más sombrío, estaban cargados de ira. Su piel había adquirido el tono abrasador que suele conseguirse al exponerse tantas horas al sol y le llevaba varios centímetros de altura a Thomas, que era bajito y escuálido.

Cuando habló, Gin percibió el desdén en cada una de sus palabras.

—Bien hecho, Novato —soltó—. Has llenado de _plopus_ este lugar.

Thomas le lanzó una mirada contrariada.

—Déjame en paz, Gally.

—Yo te vi, sé que hay algo raro en ti —masculló Gally—. Y lo voy averiguar, ¿me captas?

—Has lo que se te dé la gana. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —respondió Thomas y se corrió hacia un costado, echándose andar tras Alby y con el niño gordinflón siguiéndole los pasos detrás.

Gally, ensimismado en su ira, contempló a Thomas, de pie y sin medir palabras. Luego, volteó la cabeza y la descubrió observándolo. Gin sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando se percató del odio que promulgaba su rostro. Quiso moverse, decir algo, pero sólo pudo quedarse rígida y conteniendo el aliento hasta que al chico le dejó de parecer repugnante y se marchó a zancadas. Recién entonces se animó a respirar. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué propósito había? Era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, como si la hubieran extirpado de sus raíces. No tenía historia, recuerdos, amigos ni familia. Estaba sola. Completamente sola.

—Tranquila, larcha —dijo Newt—. Todos hemos pasado por esto.

—¿Todos llegaron acá recordando solamente sus nombres?.

—Sí —concedió—. Es lo único que nos dejan conservar. Es normal, relájate.

«Es lo único que nos dejan conservar»

La frase le generó escalofríos.

—Eso es aterrador.

—Probablemente —replicó Newt—. Pero es lo que hay. Vamos. Te buscaré una cama para que puedas descansar. Mañana será un largo día para ti, Novata. Créeme.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y las faltas de ortografía.**

**Un gran, enorme y cariñoso saludo.**

**Gaba.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, ¡Feliz primavera para los que leen de Argentina! En fin, vi la película, es decir, fui al estreno y me enamoré aún más de Minho. Ki Hong Lee es genial y la actuación de Dylan O' Brien es asombrosa. Me encantó. Hay algunas cosas que no son fiel al libro o están mezclada, pero los cambios en general me han gustado. De hecho algunas cosas las he puesto en el fic, porque me parecieron bastante acorde.

Estoy muy feliz de que vayan hacer _Prueba de Fuego _porque creo que la historia, el autor y los actores se lo merecen. Han hecho un gran trabajo. Para los que no saben,_ The Maze Runner _ha terminado primera en la taquilla de Estados Unidos y Canadá genial, ¿verdad?

En fin, en cuanto al Fic sólo puedo decir gracias a todos los que leyeron. Me pone muy feliz ingresar y ver la cantidad de entradas. Me anima a seguir.

**Maitresse** gracias por comentar. Me he olvidado de responderte. Gin va hacer algo terca, pero no del todo.

El nombre de Gin fue sacado de TGDT (_Tengo ganas de ti), _Federico Moccia. Es un libro muy bueno, de hecho, yo me lo he comprado y me gustó muchísimo. Más allá de que la película española es hermosa —ya que no tuvo el tiempo aún de ver la versión francesa—, el libro te explica muchas cosas que quizás en la película han pasado por alto.

Bueno cierro mi diatriba. Espero que les guste el capítulo, es algo corto pero me gustó como quedó. Quisiera ver que les parece la aparición de Minho, he intentado captar su esencia lo más que pude.

**Saludos.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte I: Buen comienzo, Novata.**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**2**

**Ginevra**

**G**in descubrió que el Área era mucho más grande lo que había imaginado y que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Tenía la sensación de que ya había estado allí o en un lugar similar, pero que no podía recordarlo. Como toda su vida hasta el momento.

Newt, el chico que era el segundo al mando, resultó ser simpático y algo charlatán. Cuando hablaba medía cada palabra que decía y, al terminar, sonreía para aliviar la tensión que se alzaba con fuerza en el ambiente. A su lado, con un andar reducido, debido a una cojea que limitaba su pierna izquierda, le marcaba el camino, indicándole adónde tenía que ir y los recodos que debía evadir.

Juntos terminaron en la parte de atrás del enorme y ruinoso edificio de madera inclinada llamado _Finca._ Gin aún no se explicaba cómo esa estructura precaria podía mantenerse en pie y llevar tres pisos encima. Vista de cerca era más deplorable que a la distancia. En aquel sector del Área, los jardines eran grandes y relucientes, y la resolana del sol hacía brillar el césped. Había varias bolsas de dormir tendidas y otras tantas, adosadas con cuerdas a los palos de madera sostenidas al techo de una simulada choza. Algunos calcetines colgaban sobre las ramas de los árboles mientras que el resto de la ropa estaba desperdigada en el suelo, hecha bollos y del lado del reverso.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció Newt, dando un paso al frente—. Aquí es donde dormimos. Algunos lo hacen adentro, pero la mayoría duerme afuera.

Gin se vio obligada a afirmar con la cabeza. Era intrigante para ella el mundo que Newt le mostraba con tanta naturalidad.

—¡Oh, vamos, Novata! —exclamó él—. ¡Quitá esa cara de plopus! Estarás bien.

—No me interesa estar —contestó Gin—. Lo único que quiero es saber quién soy y por qué estoy aquí.

—Lo sabrás —dijo Newt—. A su tiempo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Alby? ¡Nada de preguntas hasta mañana! Esa es tu cama.

Gin se sentó sobre la bolsa de dormir que Newt le indicó como propia y aunque la juzgó incómoda, se sorprendió al hallarla cómoda y mullida. Tenía una textura suave y esponjosa y estaba bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol. Miró hacia arriba buscando la figura de algún pájaro u otro animal, pero no halló nada más que la caricia de una brisa veraniega sobre las hojas.

—¿Alby es el líder? —continuó diciendo ella—. ¿Por qué todos, incluso tú, acatan órdenes de él?

—Él es uno de los pocos que estuvo desde el principio y el que más carácter tiene para llevar esto adelante. Sé que parece algo hosco, pero es una buena persona y uno de mis mejores amigos. Comprendo cómo te sientes, Novata. Todos hemos experimentado lo mismo y …

—¿Por qué me llaman Novata? —intervino Gin.

En un primer momento, Newt vaciló y ella creyó que no respondería su pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando en su expresión se esbozó una sonrisa, que terminó en una sonora carcajada, supo que iba hacerlo.

—Porque eres la última que ha llegado —contestó—. Diría que te vayas acostumbrando, pues te llamaran Novata por un largo tiempo o hasta que llegue otro _nuevito_ de la Caja. ¿He acabado ya con tu curiosidad?

—No —sostuvo Gin. Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Muchas dudas circulaban por su cabeza, pero entre todas ella había una que le hacía retorcer las entrañas y le despertaba una profunda sensación de desesperanza—. ¿Qué son esos muros que rodean el recinto? —se animó a decir.

Newt empalideció casi de inmediato.

—Mejor, relájate y descansa —eligió decir él—. Todas tus preguntas se responderán mañana.

—¡Espera un momento! —rezongó Gin y se puso de pie—. ¿Por qué no me respondes ahora? Necesito saber por qué no recuerdo nada, por qué estoy aquí y qué hay con esos muros.

—No es mi deber a disipar tus dudas —balbuceó Newt—. Lo siento, shank. Me gustaría ayudarte pero, créeme, mañana te lo contarán todo y será mejor para ti. Sólo necesitas saber que mientras permanezcas aquí, estarás bien. Confía en mí.

Zanjando el tema de conversación, Newt dio media vuelta para irse, pero Gin no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. Rápidamente, agarró el machete que cargaba en la espalda por el mango, sujetó su cuello desde atrás y lo tiró en dirección al suelo. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó de espaldas, emitiendo un quejido seco cuando impactó contra la tierra. Antes de que Newt pudiese reaccionar, Gin se sentó ahorcajada sobre él, inmovilizándole las piernas y apretando sus caderas.

—Quiero que me digas qué es lo que quieren de mí y por qué no me responden absolutamente nada —exhortó ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando el machete contra su garganta—. Porque si no lo haces, te cortaré el cuello en este mismo instante.

Newt la observó fijamente, todavía turbado por la impresión. Cuando se rebulló bajo su peso, Gin clavó sus rodillas en el suelo de tierra, impidiendo cualquier tipo de de acción. Desde luego que no iba a lastimarlo. No se consideraba así misma una demente y sería incapaz de hacerlo. Sólo quería que cediera a su amenaza y dijera la verdad. La misteriosa actitud de los Habitantes había logrado exasperarla.

—¡Quítate de encima! —le dijo Newt con la voz estrangulada—. Si alguien nos ve, estás muerta.

Ella lo ignoró.

—¡Respóndeme! —jadeó—. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué sentido tiene enviarnos a un lugar sin recordar nada más que nuestros nombres!? ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?

—Escúchame, Novata. Tranquilízate y bajá la cuchilla. Nadie quiere hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?. Estamos intentando protegerte.

—¿De qué intenta protegerme?

—Sal de encima de mí, por favor.

—No —masculló Gin—. Respóndeme o haré que pierdas la cabeza.

—¿No entiendes que mientras más sepas más confundida vas a estar? —farfulló Newt—. ¡Apártate de una buena vez!

Gin apremió el filo del machete contra la garganta de su prisionero, que enrojecido de la rabia, gimió y profirió una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué es lo me están ocultando?

Newt no respondió y Gin lo instó nuevamente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le suplicó una respuesta, pero el hermetismo del muchacho no daba tregua y aquello la frustraba de sobremanera. Fue entonces cuando sintió que la jalaban del cabello y chilló a causa del brusco tirón que la echó hacia atrás y separó su cuerpo del de Newt. Las manos sudorosas por la adrenalina resbalaron con el mango del machete que terminó cayendo al césped con un ruido rimbombante.

El agresor la tenía inmovilizada contra su pecho y sostenía desde atrás la cabeza de Gin. Cuando la giró para verla, ella lo observó a la cara y se sorprendió con lo que halló. Era un chico, alto y delgado, con los ojos sumamente rasgados y pequeños y el rostro bien redondo y chato, surcado por una nariz ñata y una incipiente barba que empezaba a crecerle en la mandíbula y por debajo del mentón; lo que le atribuía no solo unos años más que Newt sino que además un aspecto más rudo y viril.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Gin tan pronto el estupor la abandonó y volvió a sacudirse sin éxito—. ¡Me estás lastimando!

El chico no se alteró frente a su reacción. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Newt, quien, con aplomo, se incorporaba a medias sobre sus codos.

—Minho —dijo, moviendo el cuello de un lado al otro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me alegra ver que aún tienes la cabeza en su lugar y no te han rebanado el cuello como un cerdo —contestó él—. ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué has regresado?

—Después te explico —replicó Minho y miró de soslayo a Gin—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La media muerta?

Molesto, Newt bufó y tomó el machete que había quedado tumbado en el césped. Gin experimentó una sensación de culpa al verlo cojear e intentó olvidar la transida expresión que se manifestó en su rostro al agacharse para sostener el machete.

—No. Es la nueva —explicó él, llevándose el brazo detrás de la espalda y guardando el machete en su funda. La hoja metálica reverberó por la claridad del sol—. Se llama Gin; vino hace un rato con la Caja.

—¿Y por eso no deja de moverse como un toro enardecido? —refunfuñó Minho—. ¡Hombre, qué molesta! ¿Qué ha pasado con la otra chica?

—No lo sé. Aún no ha despertado —respondió Newt—. Los Docs dicen que está bien, pero que no puede despertarse. Es como si estuviese en una especie de letargo eterno. O algo parecido.

A Gin le dio la impresión de que estaba interviniendo una especie de conversación privada en la cual no se le otorgaba la oportunidad de hablar.

—¿Se te es mucho pedir que me sueltes? —le escupió Gin a Minho.

Él muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y, se paso la mano por el rostro, atestado de sudor y tierra. Gin no sabía si su agotamiento se debía a ella o por lo que fuese que estaba haciendo antes de llegar a la Finca. De su ropa se desprendía un olor hediendo.

—¿Y qué me asegura mí que no intentarás decapitar a mi amigo, Newt, aquí presente otra vez? —contrarrestó él—. Quédate callada, que así te ves mejor. ¿Los Creadores enviaron otra nota con ella?

—Nada —le respondió Newt, echándole una mirada nerviosa Gin—. No enviaron nada. Ella llegó como el resto de los novatos. Como todos _nosotros._ Sólo la chica llegó con la nota.

Minho se tomó un segundo para reflexionar entretanto Gin continuaba haciendo espavientos para escapar de él, pero sólo logró darle un pisotón en el pie, que lo enfurruñó más. Retorciéndose de dolor, aferró los dedos a su cabeza y, después, la observó con irritación.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Garlopa inútil casi me revientas los dedos! ¿Estás chiflada?

—¡Déjame ir!

Minho resopló con tedio y la soltó. El cuerpo de Gin se desplomó en el pasto con un ruido sordo. Rodó de costado, deslizándose como una avalancha sobre una montaña, y se detuvo de repente. Gimió, al sentir sus músculos contraídos, y alzó la cabeza. Tenia el rostro afiebrado y en su boca albergaba un asqueroso sabor a pasto. Por un momento, creyó que iba a vomitar, sin embargo se contuvo, y escupió parte de la maleza que se le había pegado a la lengua.

—Oye, _niñita _—le dijo con sorna Minho—,¿tienes una maldita idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

Gin se incorporó hecha una furia, pero no respondió. Newt habló en su lugar.

—Ella aún no sabe nada —se anticipó este a decir—. Nadie la ha dicho las reglas todavía.

—Eso explica porque acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte —comentó Minho—. ¿Reconoció al Novato? Todos andan diciendo que la otra chica probablemente lo conozca o algo así.

—Pero ella dice que nunca lo ha visto.

—Ya veo —murmuró Minho, haciendo crujir los huesos de sus dedos—. El General Alby ha convocado una Asamblea llegada la noche. Supongo que ya sé a qué se debe el motivo, ¿no?

Newt asintió.

—Sí —afirmó, volviéndose hacia ella—. Descansa. Lo necesitarás.

—¿Cómo quieras que duerma? —retrucó Gin en medio de un arrebato de ira—. ¿Y a qué se refiere él con sentencia de muerte? ¿Qué van hacerme?

—Deja de gimotear como un bebé asustado, _Chiflada._

—Mi nombre es Gin.

—Me gusta más Chiflada —dijo Minho y frunció el ceño—. ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Haz lo que te dicen y permanece callada.

—¡Pues discúlpame por intentar saber algo de mi vida! Desde que estoy aquí, todos se han limitado a decirme nada más que «cálmate » o «relájate». ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo luzco o lo que pasó conmigo hace unas horas atrás!

—¿Quieres saber cómo luces? —masculló Minho—. Bien. Eres tan desagradable que ni naciendo hombre se te va lo fea. ¿Contenta?

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito punto? —preguntó Minho cruzando los brazos y alzando el mentón en una actitud desafiante.

—El por qué no me dicen nada. Estamos encerrados acá, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Minho resolló y la empujó por los hombros. Gin cayó sentada al suelo y un calor lacerante se extendió por las palmas de sus manos a causa del impacto.

—Ya me aburrí de ti, Novata —masculló Minho—. ¡Eres insoportable!

Después, la sostuvo por las piernas y se la echó encima del hombro. Gin abrió los ojos, mareada por el movimiento, y gritó apenas percibió la sangre subirle la cabeza.

—¡Minho! —terció Newt con severidad—. ¡Basta! ¡Estás empeorando las cosas!

—¿Te parece? —dijo él—. Pues yo creo que tengo todo bajo control.

Gin pataleaba, gritaba y chillaba, exigiéndole que la suelte mientras aporreaba su espalda con los puños cerrados. Pero Minho ni se mosqueaba ante sus pertinentes golpes. De hecho, parecía ser totalmente indiferentes a ellos. Caminó unos pasos y frente a la mirada estupefacta de Newt, la empotró contra uno de los palos de madera, que sostenía la choza, y desvainó una navaja del dorso de su tobillo.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando una muerte rápida e inminente, sin embargo sólo se encontró oyendo un sonido tajante sesgar el aire y extenderse por encima de la coronilla. Cuando sintió una punzada en las muñecas, alzó la vista con curiosidad y temor a lo sucedido. Y furiosa, notó que Minho la había amarrado contra la choza y amordazaba la boca, con un retazo de tela de la hamaca, a la que le había cortado las sogas para atarla.

—¡Al fin! —dijo Minho mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba su navaja.—. ¡Ya no la soportaba más! Mirá que bien se ve así. Quieta y callada. Parece menos irritante, ¿verdad?

Gin le dedicó una mueca funesta y se agitó abatida. Newt, que se había mantenido con discreción al margen, tras un suspiro, apostilló:

—Tú sí que sabes tratar a las mujeres, viejo.

—Por supuesto —Minho soltó una carcajada—. Como sea, me marchó. Espero que Sartén haya terminado el almuerzo ¡Muero de hambre!

Y tras el comentario, se dio media vuelta, caminó a zancadas hasta el hueco que había entre el muro y el edifico, y desapareció. Newt aguardó a que se marche y tan pronto lo hizo, se acuclilló hacia a ella, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el césped.

—¿Prometes no salir corriendo ni rebanarme los sesos? —bromeó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la libró de su agarre—. Quédate aquí. Regresaré pronto. Si no, te enviare uno de los míos. Entiende que esto también es bastante difícil para nosotros —dijo después Newt.

A Gin le hubiese gustado preguntarle a que se refería con los suyos, pero no estaba de ánimos ni poseía fuerzas para indagar más. Lo observó marcharse hasta fundirse con las sombras de los muros sin poder evitar sentirse culpable por su negligencia. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de actuar con tanta vehemencia? ¡El chico tenía un problema en la pierna!

Pero estaba aterrada con lo que le tocaba vivir y no hacía uso de su juicio. No tenía idea de quién era ella, qué hacia ahí ni por qué. Tampoco sabía si tenía una familia, cómo era su padre o su madre. Si tenía un hermano, una amiga o siquiera un novio. No tenía recuerdos, sólo vagos conceptos de la vida y la moral.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía los vestigios de la presión de la mordaza en las comisuras de su boca. Gin se frotó las muñecas magulladas por el apretón y acarició en círculos sus las sienes. Lo que vio después le apretó el corazón. Una extraña cicatriz argentada se extendía desde el antebrazo hasta por debajo de los pliegues de su camisa. Se subió el dobladillo y observó como la línea se cruzaba con otras dos más, formando una especie de A irregular hecha con algún elemento cortante. Aguardó un momento para evocar el recuerdo mientras sus dedos viajaban someros sobre el relieve de la herida seca.

Aunque ninguna respondía su pregunta, varias imágenes volvieron a pasar por su cabeza, esta vez cargadas de agonía y dolor. La bruma de la oscuridad la envolvió y Gin empezó a llorar y retorcerse sobre la tierra. Rasguñó la hierba con sus uñas y un alarido desgarrador se oyó en el recinto. Había recordado alguien. Un nombre. Aris.

* * *

La oscuridad desapareció en un haz de luz cegador. Y de pronto, se halló de pie; en una sala fría y repleta de máquinas. Las luces encaramadas arriba de su cabeza se hallaban encendidas y el reflejo del monitor de una computadora reptaba sobre su rostro.

Cerca de ella, una mujer dio un paso hacia adelante, saliendo de las penumbras gradualmente. Gin sintió el retortijón de los nervios asentarse en su estomago al verla. Vestida de blanco, con un pantalón y una camisa de botones en el cuello, inspiraba un aire maternal, pero al mismo tiempo de desconfianza. Pese a que era atractiva, llevaba varios años echados encimas. El contorno de sus ojos estaban magullados y el tono de su cabello rubio era similar al bronce. En el antaño probablemente relució como seda. Pero ahora, estaba envejecido y lo llevaba engominado y retorcido en un rígido rodete que delataba alguna que otra cana. La mujer caminaba con altruismo y era dueña de gestos de remilgados y seguros. Las agujas de los tacones que enfundaban sus pies resonaron por la sala cuando se acercó a Gin, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

Ella le echó una mirada a la computadora.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo, alzando el dedo índice y señalando a alguien que se veía en el monitor.

La mujer se sonrió de lado. No era una sonrisa sincera, sino más bien lúgubre y siniestra. Tenía un emblema en el pecho que ella no llegaba a leer.

—Él es el sujeto A-7 —explicó

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No es necesario que lo sepas.

—¿Por qué no?

De forma inmediata, la mujer le colocó una mano en el hombro. El contacto le heló la sangre y Gin la miró de soslayo. Ella no movió ni un solo musculo de su cara y supuso que su actitud vehemente debió de resultarle hostil porque no tardó en explicarle la razón:

—Él me resulta interesante.

—Lo sé —dijo la mujer.

Después todo se volvió negro. Otra vez.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, buen comienzo de semana para todos. En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que entran y leen. Me pone muy contenta saber que al menos alguien se tomó la molestia de leer lo que escribo.

Este capitulo es muy corto en comparación con los otros. Supongo que es algo así como _"Un capítulo de transición". _Y además, quería subir algo antes de que comiences los exámenes. Creo que acá comienza la adrenalina de la historia. Quiero que sepan, que si bien es un MinhoxOC. No va haber siempre romance, por la clase de género que es la novela y por que intento hacerla lo más creíble posible; manteniendo la línea de la historia original.

En fin, este capitulo no aparece Minho, pero en el próximo ya lo veremos brillar en su hermoso resplandor. Quería saber cómo les pareció la descripción de Gin, pues yo me inspiré en ella por una compañera de cursada y me la imaginé de esa forma. Espero no haberles defraudo en cuanto su aspecto. Espero que les guste la aparición de Chuck y haya captado bien su personalidad, porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

**Saludos.**

**PD:** Échenle un vistazo si quieren a los capítulos anteriores. Anduve editando bastante cosas de la narración.

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte I: Buen comienzo, Novata.**

* * *

**Capítulo **

**3**

**Ginevra**

**Y**a había anochecido en el Área cuando Gin despertó sobresaltada por el mal sueño. Tardó unos segundos en situarse en la realidad y al hacerlo, se sintió más aterrada todavía. En un primer momento, pensó que lo vivido en el elevador también había sido parte de su imaginación, sin embargo cuando reconoció el chirrido de los grillos y el olor a leña y comida supo que no era así. Los Habitantes, el Área y los intimidantes muros de piedra y hormigón eran reales.

¿Acaso aquella mujer también lo era? _No. _No podía ser real. Newt le había dicho que todos llegaban al Área con el mismo grado de amnesia. ¿Por qué ella iba a recordar más de la cuenta? ¿Por qué se diferenciaría del resto cuando parecía estar condenadamente a ser igual?

Se restregó el rostro con las manos y notó que la bolsa de dormir tenía la cremallera cerrada. Descubrió entonces que la sensación de frío que la embargaba no se debía solamente a las pesadillas. La temperatura del lugar había bajado notoriamente y si bien el ambiente seguía siendo pesado y húmedo, la brizna era áspera y acarreaba los atisbos de un viento glacial. Alzó la cabeza y esperó encontrar un cielo encapotado y relámpagos centellando entre nubarrones espesos, pero sólo halló un firmamento limpio y salpicado de estrellas, que brillaban como diamantes pulidos en lo más alto del mundo.

—¡Al fin has despertado, shank! —irrumpió una voz gangosa y desenfadada—. Ya me estaba aburriendo, pensé que quedarías media muerta como la otra chica.

Gin dio un respingo y su mirada recorrió los jardines. A pocos metros de distancia y en medio de las penumbras, la luz de una antorcha cercana alumbraba el rostro del niño gordinflón que se hallaba repantigado sobre una de las tantas hamacas colgadas a su derecha. Tenía las piernas cortas y flácidas prendidas al costado de la cama. Pese a la oscuridad, Gin lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el niño que estaba junto a Thomas cuando llegó.

—¡Oye, larcha! —continuó él—. Mirá que he escuchado ronquidos bien feos desde que estoy aquí, pero como los tuyos nunca. ¡Creí que ibas a soltar un escupitajo si seguías resoplando de esa forma tan escandalosa!

Gin se ruborizó.

—Lo siento —dijo y se frotó la nuca agarrotada por las horas de sueño—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Yo que sé . Cuando llegamos, ya estabas durmiendo. Newt nos dijo que nos quedemos contigo hasta que despiertes —dijo el niño. Luego, estiró el cuerpo hacia adelante y le tendió la mano—. Por cierto, soy Chuck.

«Así que a ellos se refería cuando hablaba de los suyos» pensó Gin y le echó un vistazo rápido a las afueras de la Finca. La mayoría de las antorchas estaban apagadas, solo dos o tres se hallaban encendidas y flameaban en el jardín. Las camas estaban vacías y sin hacer. No había rastro de Thomas ni de ningún otro Habitante. A excepción de Chuck y ella. Los demás habían desaparecido.

Gin se desperezó sobre la colcha. Luego se incorporó y le estrechó el saludo a Chuck. Se dio cuenta de lo gigantescos que se veían sus dedos en comparación con los de él y se sintió bien. Al menos no era una niña.

—Gin

—Lo sé —le respondió Chuck.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Adónde están todos?

—Por ahí. No tengo idea —replicó Chuck—. Thomas se fue hace un rato hacia no sé dónde y los demás están husmeando en los alrededores de la Asamblea para haber si pueden sonsacar algo de información.

Gin frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es una Asamblea?

—Es cuando los encargados se reúnen —explicó Chuck con tal naturalidad que Gin no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada—. Sólo se realiza si sucede algo raro o sumamente terrible.

—¿Y qué es lo raro y sumamente terrible?

—Que hayas llegado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro que haya llegado?

Chuck puso los ojos en blanco.

—Primero, es que eres una chica —dijo contando los motivos con los dedos—. Y no se si lo has notado pero aquí somos todos hombres, a excepción de la media muerta y tú. Segundo, que eres una Novata. Los novatos llegan una vez al mes y en menos de cinco horas tuvimos dos. Y tercero, los Creadores dijeron que la chica iba hacer la última de todos y apareciste tú. Por eso, la Asamblea es por ti. Están viendo qué van hacer contigo.

Gin se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo era posible que convoquen a una Asamblea para debatir que harían con ella sin ella misma presente? ¿Quiénes se creían aquellos sujetos para decidir en su lugar? La curiosidad y la furia la envidaron al mismo tiempo y se levantó del suelo. De un brinco, salió de la cama y un calor voraz se extendió por sus músculos y se asentó en la parte inferior de su espalda.

Chuck se paró frente a ella.

—¿Adónde se supone qué vas? —le espetó él.

Gin lo observó como si la respuesta fuese evidente.

—A la Asamblea.

—No —contestó Chuck—. Alby dijo que no puedes estar ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —le demandó ella—. Después de todo, están hablando de mí. ¿Por qué no iba a estar?

—No lo sé. Pero no puedes. Yo sólo hago lo que me dicen.

Gin contempló a Chuck con los ojos entrecerrados y desvió la vista hacia el hueco sombrío por donde Newt se había ido. Abajaró en silencio las posibilidades de escapar y no tardó en darse cuenta que no tenía la más pálida idea de adónde se hacia esa tal Asamblea. Y pese a que era curiosa, no se animaba a aventurarse sola en el Área. El recinto estaba prácticamente a oscuras y los Habitantes no eran precisamente devotos de su presencia. Además, sabía que Chuck no iba a cooperar por más que lo amenace.

Frustrada, se dejó caer sobre la cama. El niño se sentó a su lado, observándola con suspicacia y atento a cada uno de sus movimiento. Recién cuando comprobó que no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada que considerara torpe y estúpido, se distendió. Levantó el mentón, todavía demasiado curvo y suave por su escasa edad, y contempló el cielo entretenido. Gin lo imitó.

—Tú pareces estar más perdido que yo —comentó.

Chuck se rió.

—Yo era el Novato antes de que Thomas, la chica y tú llegaran —dijo—. Parece que hubiese sido una eternidad, pero fue hace tan solo un mes. A comparación del resto es absolutamente nada.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo los demás están aquí?

Chuck se llamó a silencio. Encogido de hombros, estiró las piernas y empezó a trajinar con la hierba seca.

—Dos años —dijo al fin Chuck —. Hace dos años que estamos aquí.

Gin sintió como si algo se retorcía en su interior hasta hacerse añicos. El nudo que tenia en la garganta era tan grueso y robusto que la idea de no llorar resultaba imposible. Pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba aceptar la realidad que la había tocado, por más lamentable que fuese.

—¿Dos años? —repitió azorada—. ¿Dos años haciendo qué? ¿Esperando qué?

Chuck vaciló.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo. Es cuestión de protocolo —contestó y Gin sonrió de lado. Le causaba gracia que un niño de su edad emplea la palabra «protocolo» con tanta intensidad. En su reacción, notó que era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado y decidió distender la conversación.

—¿Cuántos años te parece que tengo?.

Chuck la observó, asombrado por la pregunta. Por un momento, Gin pensó que no iba a decir nada, sin embargo, engulló una gran bocanada de aire y respondió:

—Yo diría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Eres bastante alta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Tienes el cabello largo y del color de una montaña de plopus secado al sol. No sé. Es extremadamente negro como el pelo de Gally, pero mucho más feo y desagradable.

—Gracias —murmuró Gin.

—Tus ojos también son oscuros —añadió, frotándose el mentón como si estuviese pensando deliberadamente.

—¿También son oscuros?

Chuck meneó la cabeza para dejar bien en claro su observación.

—Sí. Hasta puedo reflejarme en ellos —comentó él y se reclino hacia adelante—. Son grandes y bien oscuros...

Y calló cuando un alarido atravesó el aire. A Gin se le entumeció la sangre. Al principio creyó que sólo ella o había escuchado, sin embargo cuando miró a Chuck, buscando una respuesta, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

Chuck le devolvió una mirada cargada de nerviosismo.

—Es Thomas —contestó—. Y está en problemas.

Chuck corrió en dirección al bosque y Gin lo siguió. Árboles inmensos se apretaban unos a otros obstaculizando el camino, discurrido en una pendiente resbaladiza y alfombrada de piedras que rasguñaban sus pies descalzos. Había un par de troncos musgosos y caídos a largo del recorrido y en el enigmático silencio del bosque sólo se oía su incisivo correteo al saltar y tomar velocidad cada vez que el terreno se lo permitía. Avanzó unos metros y perdió a Chuck de vista. Corrió siguiendo el origen de las voces procedentes del Área y cuando atisbó un leve resplandor volando como una estrella fugaz por encima de la vegetación, atravesó una abertura angosta que se formaban entre medio de dos raquíticos árboles.

En el Área reinaba el caos. La gran parte de los Habitantes estaba de pie, mirando expectantes hacia la dirección opuesta por donde ella había venido. Otros iban de un lado a otros, gritando y dando ordenes, con antorchas y lanzas en la mano. En medio de tanto alboroto y ahogada por el esfuerzo físico, se detuvo cerca de la Caja; el extraño cubículo de metal que la había traído al Área. Estaba exhausta. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban por la adrenalina.

Con una última exhalación de cansancio, vislumbró a Chuck salir de una simulada choza junto a Alby, quien llevaba una ballesta en la mano; cargada de dos flechas afiladas. Los dos se detuvieron en nacimiento del bosque y el niño le señaló con el dedo un punto exacto entre los árboles. Alby, que había torcido un poco el cuerpo para escucharlo mejor, se irguió y levantó la vista. Luego, le hizo una seña de advertencia a Chuck y salió a trote.

Gin echó una ojeada a su alrededor y se mezcló entre la muchedumbre. Aprovechando que nadie reparaba en ella, corrió detrás de él. Tenia la sangre subida a la cabeza, el corazón en la boca y las heridas a carne viva en los pies y las piernas. Pero no podía quedarse allí. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo y se negaba aceptar que en cierto punto estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Thomas. No sabía por qué, pero tenía a impresión de que el chico significaba algo. Por más estúpido que fuese. Era el único que le resultaba familiar en aquel horrendo lugar.

Corrió, siguiendo la vaga sombra de Alby a lo lejos; detrás de la vegetación que se hacía a cada paso más abundante y espesa. Apuró el paso para alcanzar a Alby y llegó al claro en el momento exacto en que una flecha zumbaba las sombras y le perforaba el cráneo a uno de los Habitantes.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero qué bien. Bueno acá escribí otro capitulo, así que espero que les guste. Gracias por los Favoritos, Seguidores y los comentarios, me animan a seguir. ¡Al fin llegué a la parte de la historia que quería! Ahora sí que aquí en más se empezara a despegar un poco de la historia original, pero siempre manteniendo la misma línea. Si bien Gin es la protagonista del Fic, Thomas lo es de la historia en sí.

¡Estoy muy ansiosa por escribir el otro capítulo! Es que va haber una revelación y quiero saber qué pensarán. En fin, espero que les guste.

**Un saludo enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte I: Buen Comienzo, Novata.**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**4**

****Ginevra****

**T**odo fue silencio. El chico se tambaleó hacia la izquierda, hundió sus pies en el césped, esforzándose por mantenerse erguido, pero las piernas se le doblaron e inherentemente terminó aterrizando de bruces en el suelo. Como creyó en un principio, la flecha que Gin vio dispararse no había alcanzado su cabeza. El impacto había dado en el nervio justo de su mejilla para tumbarlo.

Desde el otro lado del bosque, Alby bajó el arma y cuando la reconoció entre las sombras, susurró su nombre. Ella lo miró. Con lágrimas en los ojos y sin decir absolutamente nada, permaneció en silencio, de pie y asustada, allí, en el claro. Alby acababa de matar a un Habitante. O en los mejores de los casos lo había herido. ¿Qué era el Área? ¿Un grupo de adolescentes intolerantes y armados? ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? No pertenecía al Área. Odiaba los insectos, la sensación de estar sucia y sobre todo la violencia

Thomas se había acercado hacia el sujeto desplomado en el piso y lo observaba con una expresión de congoja en el rostro. El perfil de su cara estaba recortado por la luz de la luna, haciendo del sudor que salpicaba su frente una lluvia de diminutos cristales.

Alby le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos —dijo—. Los Embolsadores se ocuparán de él mañana.

Gin observó de soslayo al chico inerte en el césped. Llevaba pantalones cortos y el torso al descubierto. Su delgadez era famélica y el color de la piel de su cuerpo le recordaba al hormigón. Venas finas y verdosas le surcaban los brazos, el vientre y gran parte del cuello y su rostro desfigurado expresaba una inquietante tranquilidad. La sangre que emanaba de la herida era viscosa y negra, desprendía un olor sumamente desagradable y empezaba a discurrirse en la tierra como la lava. Y aunque ya no se movía, de su boca todavía borbotaba una saliva espesa y asquerosa que le provocaban a Gin unas tremendas ganas de vomitar...

La habitación olía a desinfectante y alcohol etílico. Gin no tenía idea de cómo había terminado adentro de la Finca. Había un gusto amargo en su boca y llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. No sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido luego de ver al Habitante muerto hasta el momento sólo recordaba el dolor desgarrador que atenazó su cuerpo cuando le sanaron las heridas. Tenía la sensación que la cabeza le estaba por estallar y daba vueltas como un torbellino de viento anunciando una tormenta.

En su memoria albergaba meras imágenes de Thomas mirándola la cara y siendo arrastrada por Alby fuera del bosque. No sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido después de ver al Habitante muerto, pero su raciocinio le aseguraba que no se había desmayado sino que había entrado en una especie de vacío emocional que la llevó a no querer retener más información y vivencias. Quizá porque desde que despertó en la Caja lo poco que conocía del mundo era igual de aterrador como escalofriante.

Había visto cómo terminaban con la vida de un joven y la cercanía de la muerte era algo que sobrepasaba a Gin. Le respetaba y al hacerlo, también en cierta parte significaba temerle. Su cobardía le hacía débil y su curiosidad primitiva y natural, similar a la de un cachorro que sale a la vida por primera vez, le traía problemas.

Gin giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba a su derecha cuando la oyó chirriar. En realidad, se trataba de una tabla de madera corrida que utilizaban como entrada. Del otro lado del marco o de lo que intentaba ser el umbral de la supuesta puerta, un chico bajito, de piel oscura y cabellos rizados asomó la cabeza. Gin lo reconoció al instante. Se traba de Jeff, el chico que le había vendado los brazos.

El chico se apretó hacia un costado y entró.

—Hola, Novata —dijo él—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

—Me alegro. No sé adónde te has metido, pero tus heridas fueron bastante leves. Has tenido suerte. Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

Gin lo observó con el rabillo del ojo. Primero con desdén, porque no podía comprender que pudiera considerar suerte a su deplorable estado y a su súbita pérdida de memoria. Y segundo, porque sí. Tenía hambre.

—Un poco —confesó. No había probado bocado desde que llegó y ahora , que la adrenalina había bajado, el estómago le rugía igual que el gruñido de un lobo feroz.

Jeff sonrió y después, le entregó el cuenco de madera que tenía en la mano.

—Es lo único que Sartén quiso hacer. No había sobrado nada de la cena.

Gin supuso que Sartén debería ser el tipo que se dedicaba a la cocina. El seudónimo le resultó curioso y poco habitual, pero no dijo nada. En el Área todo era diferente. El aroma a sopa le hizo retorcer el estómago y acunó el cuenco entre sus manos. Como estaba caliente tuvo que soplar un poco sobre la consistencia para no quemarse la lengua. El sabor a calabaza cosquilleó bajo su lengua y aguardó que el estomago le diese un tirón, aturullado por el primer contacto con la comida, pero como nada pasó, se relajó y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Una explosión de sensaciones y sabores viejos se deslizaron por su garganta y comenzó a zamparse la comida a cucharadas. Al cabo de un rato, alguien entró en la habitación.

—Veo que ya estás mejor.

La voz ronca le detuvo el corazón. Era Alby. Los ojos salieron disparados hacia la puerta y lo encontró recostado sobre el umbral, con los brazos cruzados y su habitual expresión hosca. Una furia indómita creció en su interior como una chispa que enciende un fogón. Todavía podía ver al chico retorcerse sobre el césped, la flecha incrustada en su mejilla, sus ojos ensangrentados.

Gin lo observó fijamente. Consciente de que no podía tragar más, le devolvió el cuenco a Jeff, que lo sostuvo y caminó hacia la salida.

—Bien hecho, Jeff —le felicitó Alby, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Fíjate su brazo —susurró Jeff antes de salir por la puerta—. Hay algo extraño en él.

Al escucharlo, Gin se miró el brazo izquierdo y recordó la extraña cicatriz en forma de A. Empezó a sentir los estragos de haber comido tan rápido e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no devolverlo todo.

Alby asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ambos quedaron solos, Gin echó el cuerpo hacia atrás.

—No te me acerques — gruñó, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. La lengua le trastabillaba por los nervios de la situación.

—Tranquila, larcha. No te haré daño —le advirtió Alby—. Vengo hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Hemos decidido que puedes quedarte. Pero si vas hacerlo, hay algunas cosas que debes saber— Alby enderezó los hombros, se paró delante del ventanal de la habitación y apuntó hacia afuera—. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Allá, del otro lado de esas malditas paredes, está El Laberinto. Toda nuestra vida gira en torno a él. Hemos estado durante más de dos mierteros años intentando salir de aquí, tratando de encontrar una salida a algo que parece no tener ninguna solución. Lo que le sucedió al chico que viste, fue El Laberinto. Ben no pudo tolerar la _transformación._

Las cejas de Gin se arquearon hasta dibujar una expresión de terror y asombro. En un comienzo, pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero entonces reparó en el tono inequívoco de su voz y la firmeza de su mirada y concluyó que era cierto. Desde que había llegado no se había puesto a pensar con exactitud que eran aquellos muros, de hecho, les temía porque eran enormes y daban la impresión de caer encima de uno en cualquier momento. Había barajado muchas teorías, pero sin duda jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que se tratara de un Laberinto. Sabía que estaban encerrados, pero no esperaba un panorama tan desbastador.

— ¿La _transformación_? —repitió ella—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alby suspiró.

—En este lugar hay tres reglas —le dijo, ubicándose frente a ella y cambiando radicalmente de tema—. La primera, haz lo tuyo. Newt mañana te lo dirá. No queremos holgazanes. Este lugar se mantuvo en pie gracias a la ayuda de todos. Así que no pienses que por ser mujer no vas a tener alguna tarea dura, _Nuevita._ La segunda. Y no más importante, es que jamás, por ningún motivo, debes atacar a otro Habitante. Eso va contra el orden que hemos logrado, ¿de acuerdo?

Gin se removió incómoda en el camastro. Una imagen veloz de ella encima de Newt, con un machete en la mano y el filo metálico bajo su garganta cruzó su mente. Rogó en sus adentros que Alby no tuviera idea de aquel suceso, aunque supuso que por el modo en que le habla y lo medianamente agradable que estaba haciendo con ella, no lo hacía. Al menos, esperaba que así sea. No quería imaginar lo que haría si se enteraba que ella había osado atacar a Newt.

Le hizo un vago movimiento de cabeza que daba entender que lo había comprendido.

—Bien —exclamó Alby—. Eso fue lo que hizo Ben. Rompió una de las reglas y...

La perorata se cortó de pronto y miró hacia la ventana. Extrañada por su cambio de actitud, Gin frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de su mirada. En ese instante, un ligero temblor sacudió las paredes y, segundos después, un bramido atronador resonó por la Finca y levantó una nube de tierra que se izó más allá de los muros, que acarreó un par de hojas de la hiedra. Si había algún rastro de valentía en Gin, se esfumó tan pronto escuchó a esa cosa gritar. Estaba segura que nunca antes había oído algo semejante.

—¿Qué...qué...ha pasado? —tartamudeó.

—Aquí tienes la última regla y la más importante —comenzó a decir Alby:—No puedes por ningún motivo entrar al Laberinto. Si lo haces, estás muerta. Nadie sobrevive a una noche en el laberinto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué les sucedes?

—A eso larcha —dijo Alby indiferente—. Los llamamos _Penitentes._ Lo que le sucedió a Ben, lo que viste, fue un Penitente. Si esa cosa no te mata, te pica. Y eso es casi o igual a la muerte, la mayoría de los larchos que fueron picados si no terminan dementes, cambian luego de la_ transformación._

—Entonces Ben...

—Sí, perdió la cabeza. Y atacó a Thomas.

Gin se estremeció por la simplicidad de sus palabras. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Los gritos de horror de Thomas, el comportamiento lunático y la apariencia espeluznante de Ben. Todo era morboso y aterrador, pero tenía sentido. «Un escalofriante sentido», pensó Gin. Espantada, miró a Alby, directo a los ojos, entre suplica y resignación.

—¿Por qué nos enviaron aquí? —su voz fue apenas audible.

—No tenemos idea —comentó Alby—. Pero estate tranquila, mientras permanezcas aquí estarás segura. Nada atraviesa los muros.

Gin permaneció en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que Alby le acababa de informar. Estaba abrumada. Quería echarse llorar, gritar y destrozar todo con sus manos. No quería estar en el Área, mucho menos sabiendo que del otro lado de los muros le aguardaba una muerte inminente y adentro, una vida monótona y en cautiverio.

Alby la observó un momento hasta que de improviso tiró de la manga de su camisa. Gin dio un respingo y lo vio extender su brazo izquierdo hacia él. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cicatriz que había allí y se percató de que seguía teniendo ropa andrajosa y sucia, ahora con manchas de tierra y sangre.

Alby alzó la cabeza y la observó directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué es ésto?

Gin apretó los dientes. No podía mencionarle lo del sueño. Y mucho menos cuando todo era tan confuso y espeluznante.

—No lo sé —mintió—. Cuando me desperté, ya lo tenía.

Alby juntó el entrecejo y entornó la vista. Gin sabía que estaba intentando ver detrás de ella, encontrar un indicio, un sólo signo que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero al parecer y, para suerte, no halló nada más que una mundana fragilidad.

Le soltó el brazo de mala gana y luego, corrió las cortinas; un pedazo de tela grisácea y opaca que flaqueaba la ventana, y se llevó consigo la única antorcha que le brindaba luz a la habitación.

Gin lo contempló haciendo todo aquello en silencio y frotándose el brazo, que había quedado con un ligero picor a causa de la tierra que se escabullía bajo los vendajes.

—Descansa, larcha —le dijo Alby, sin siquiera mirarla y de espalda en el marco de la puerta—. Mañana empieza tu nueva vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Gin despertó con un toque en el hombro. Apenas abrió los ojos, notó que Newt la miraba desde arriba, con una sonrisa que denotaba entusiasmo y buen ánimo. Bajo la modorra, Gin gruñó por lo bajo y se hizo un ovillo.

Dormir no fue fácil. La noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en el Laberinto ni en los Penitentes. Su imaginación le dio una vaga imagen de lo que podía llegar a ser un Penitente o la forma que tendría el Laberinto y todos los caminos, por más optimismo que deseaba tener, por más que se esforzaba, le suscitaban el mismo horror.

—¡Oye, Novata! ¡Levántate! —dijo Newt y la sacudió por la espalda—. Vamos, tengo que mostrarte algunas cosas. La Visita Guiada comienza ahora.

Ella volvió a rebullirse y Newt insistió otra vez.

—¡Vamos, larcha! ¡Arriba! Si no te apresuras, no lo verás.

Gin apartó las sábanas por encima de su cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó somnolienta—. ¿Por qué me despiertas?

—Tú sígueme.

Newt hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció por la puerta. Gin rotó los ojos con irritación y dio un brinco hacia afuera de la cama. Cuando tocó el piso, una mueca se contrajo en su rostro agobiado. Tenía los pies hinchados y cortados. Y aún no entendía cómo no se molestaban en darle unos míseros zapatos.

Soportando el dolor, salió a tumbos de la habitación y caminó por una especie de pasillo, iluminado por el día que se colaba en los espacios de la madera. Varias habitaciones se enfilaban a ambos lados y a lo largo. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas, a excepción de una que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta, como si alguien hubiese olvidado cerrarla.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, se acercó y husmeó por el hueco de la puerta. Lo que vio en su interior le paralizó el corazón. Podía jurar que la conocía. Estaba segura. Era una chica. Supuso de la que tanto había oído hablar desde que llegó.

Acostada en la cama, con su melena oscura y sedosa esparcida alrededor de sus brazos y la cabeza inclinada sobre uno de sus hombros, parecía un ángel. Su piel blanca y tersa, la nariz respingada y los labios morados le otorgaban una inusitada armonía y belleza. Era menuda y delgada, y la forma estrecha y esbelta de sus piernas proporcionaba una considerable altura.

Pese a estar dormida, sus labios morados se movían en un gemido intangible como si estuviese soñando. Gin la contempló durante unos segundos y se percató de qué el movimiento de su boca era siempre el mismo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Es que a ella le iba a suceder lo mismo?

—¿¡Qué garlopa estás haciendo, shank!? —gruñó Newt. Colocó la mano sobre la puerta, la cual se cerró de un portazo—. Vamos.

Aturdida, Gin miró a Newt, que la amedrentó y obligó a seguirlo escalara abajo. Sin decir nada, salieron a los exteriores de la Finca.

Fuera, la mañana era húmeda y soleada y el calor comenzaba a calentar la tierra. El aire que se respiraba era límpido, fresco y matutino y traía los olores del establo. El silencio permitía oír el sonido de los animales desperezándose.

Newt fue el primero en hablar.

—¿La conoces? —dijo —. ¿Conoces a la chica? ¿Te resulta familiar?

—No —se apresuró a mentir Gin—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No sé, por la forma en que la mirabas me dio la impresión de que la conocías.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Nadie la sabe —respondió Newt—. Llegó de la Caja inconsciente y con una nota en la mano que decía que era la última. Cuando la sacamos de allí, sólo recobró la consciencia para decir que toda iba a cambiar y desde ese momento no despertó más. Está en coma.

Gin se llevó un mechón de la oreja en un gesto nervioso. Al fin, comprendía el por qué los Habitantes del Área la miraban con cierta desconfianza. Su antecesora no era precisamente normal.

—Ya veo —susurró y optó por cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿Adónde vamos? —inquirió después.

Newt sonrió.

—Ya verás. Sólo no hagas preguntas y sígueme —Newt señaló la Caja—. Creo que ya sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad? La Caja sube una vez al mes o al menos eso hacía antes. Cada mes sube con un Novato y alrededor de una semana suministros: ropa, algo de comida. Aún así nos abastecemos por nuestros propios medios. Nada raro.

Gin asintió con la cabeza. Si bien no estaba tan perdida como al comienzo, había ciertas cosas que aún no llegaba a comprender. Los Creadores los enviaban a un lugar con bestias asesinas, pero se encargaban de que tengan una vida medianamente aceptable. Era tan ridículo, estúpido y morboso a la vez que empezaba a dudar de la salud mental de aquellos sujetos.

—¿Crees que me darán algo de ropa? No tienes idea lo molesto que es caminar sobre el pasto descalza.

—Si se le envía una nota, supongo. Aunque tal vez no haya necesidad de hacerlo —dijo Newt y se llevó las manos a la boca. Después silbó—. ¡Hey, Minho!

Frente a los muros de piedra, Minho estaba solo y de pie, acomodándose los guantes de su mano. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior limpia y arreglada. La camisa azul ceñida se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus pantalones marrones se ajustaban al cinturón de hebilla redonda. Cargaba con una pequeña mochila sobre la espalda, que en su contextura parecía diminuta y queda ridícula.

Newt se acercó a él y le propinó unas palmadas en el hombro.

—¿Qué hay? —le preguntó Newt a Minho y paseó la mirada por el Área—. ¿A dónde están los demás?

Minho no le respondió enseguida. Con un sonrisa traviesa, tiró la espalda hacia atrás y miró a Gin, rehacía detrás de Newt.

—¡Qué bien luces! —comentó con sarcasmo—. Te ves muy atractiva esta mañana. Ante todo porque no tienes nada punzante en mano ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Limpiando con los Fregones?

Gin le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa y resopló entre dientes. No tenía idea a quiénes se refería con los Fregones, pero era evidente que Minho estaba buscando irritarla. Y lo había conseguido.

—Qué te importa.

—¿Sabes? —profirió Minho encastrando de un tirón el guante en su mano derecha—. Me gustabas más cuando estabas atada de manos y sin hablar.

—¿Adónde está el resto de los Corredores, Minho? —intervino Newt—. ¿Por qué no están aquí?

—No vienen —respondió él —. Teniendo en cuanto lo que pasó ayer con Ben, no están precisamente sacando boleto para entrar al Laberinto. ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer exactamente, Novata? ¿Ayudarnos?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad—dijo Gin intentando no perder la paciencia.

—Pues la curiosidad no es buena.

—La ignorancia tampoco.

Minho la observó fijamente y Gin le sostuvo la mirada consciente de que la estaba evaluando.

—Como sea, Novata —dijo Newt y señaló a su amigo—. Él es Minho, el Encargado de los Corredores. Es algo así como el jefe. Los Corredores son los únicos que pueden entrar al Laberinto.

—Eso quiere decir que no debes asomar tus narices mierteras por acá, garlopa —apostilló Minho—. No pienso salvar tu pellejo otra vez. Nos debes una. Y una muy, muy grande.

Gin no sabía deducir si el chico le caía mal o simplemente era un idiota. Había abierto la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería cuando un ruido ensordecedor, seguido por un sonido metálico, hizo temblar la tierra y levantó un viento huracanado y viciado de tierra. Gin tenía la impresión de que todos los huesos del cuerpo se le rompían. Retumbando, los muros comenzaron a separarse hasta forma una gran abertura, y del otro lado, casi como por obra de magia, estaba él. El Laberinto. Ahogó una exclamación de horror al verlo.

No se asemejaba en nada de lo que había imaginado. Era aún peor. Las paredes se extendían a lo alto, entrelazando caminos unos con otros, creando en el suelo bifurcaciones e intersecciones de hiedra y piedra.

—Estas son las Puertas —le dijo Newt—. Cada mañana se abren y Los Corredores entran al laberinto a buscar una salida. Pero al caer la noche, deben volver antes de que las Puertas se cierren. Creo que te puedes imaginar lo que sucede después.

«Penitentes»

Gin no podía entender cómo Minho se animaba a aventurarse a tal escalofriante lugar, con esas criaturas adentros. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Cuál aterradoras podían llegar a ser para generar tanto horror, para matar y llevar a la locura a una persona? Por un insignificante segundo, muy pequeño, sintió una leve preocupación por Minho .

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —le preguntó Gin y su cuestionamiento sonó casi como una admiración.

—Minho es uno de los Corredores más experimentados que tenemos. Él fue el primero en aventurarse al Laberinto. —explicó Newt y el ego de Minho extendió una sonrisa arrogante en su cara —Vamos. Tengo que mostrarte algo más. ¡Buena suerte, Minho!

—Buena suerte tú, viejo —replicó él—. Espero que tengas todas las partes de tu cuerpo cuando regrese. O al menos, conserves la cabeza en su lugar.

Newt rió.

—Eso espero —comentó y miró a Gin—. Andando Novata.

—Sí, llévala —Minho se tapó la nariz—. Sobre todo muéstrale los baños, huele a zarigüeya. Shank. ¡Apesta!

Gin se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Recordó el cubículo y los charcos de aceite lúbricos y rancios desperdigados a lo largo del piso. Supuso que quien fuese que la colocó en la Caja, no tuvo el menor cuidado de mantenerla higienizada. Y sí llegado al caso, lo hizo, de poco sirvió. Olía fatal.

Divertido, Minho la miró por encima del hombro y luego, tomó impulso y se adentro en el Laberinto. Su figura se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña a medida que se alejaba y Gin se quedó de pie observándolo mientras doblaba en un corredor y desaparecía de su vista, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, como si el Laberinto lo hubiese arrastrado a las penumbras para siempre

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Bueno, acá traje este capítulo. Les juro que me costó un montón escribirlo, probablemente esté lleno de dedazos y demás. Es que sinceramente no me convence mi forma de escribir, así que siempre ando borrando casi todo. Pero en fin, luego de tres borradores llegó algo medianamente decente, aunque me quedó más largo de lo que deseé.

¿Se acuerdan que dije que iba haber una revelación? Bueno... Estará en el próximo capítulo, ya que sino éste iba hacer demasiado extenso. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Espero que les guste el Fic.

Muchas gracias por sus visitas, comentarios y demás. Me animan a seguir.

**Un saludo enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte I: Buen Comienzo, Novata.**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**5**

**Ginevra**

**L**uego de que las puertas se abriesen, la Visita Guiada comenzó por los Jardines. Newt le explicó que como nunca llovía, la única manera de suministrar los cultivos era gracias a unas cañerías que se encontraban bajo tierra. Y que siempre habían estado allí sin otro tipo de explicación.

Durante el recorrido, pasaron por el Matadero, una parcela de tierra cercada; con animales del otro lado de los corrales, y llegaron al lado Este del recinto. Newt adelantado unos pasos, señaló con el dedo hacia una estructura gigante que se izaba a su costado. Se trataba de una enorme torre, hecha de cañas de diversos tamaños, que formaban una superficie plana, conectada a una escalera inclinada y de rígidos troncos. Gin supuso que debía medir alrededor de tres metros de altura y, aunque no pasaba los muros, era bastante alta.

—Es la Torre —le indicó Newt todavía de espaldas a ella—. Alby suele subir para verificar que todo esté en orden. Nada importante, siempre y cuando no quieras que Alby te dé una buena paliza. Sólo él pueda estar allí. Digamos que es su lugar preferido en este maldito lugar.

Gin apartó la mirada y procuró mantenerse alejada de la Torre. No quería enfurecer a Alby. Él no era la persona de más agrado en el Área y, por lo poco que había tratado con él, el rechazo era mutuo y no se esforzaba precisamente en disimular su antipatía hacia ella.

Los dos rodearon la Torre y penetraron en el interior del bosque. Ambos se abrieron camino entre matorrales, pedrejones y maleza, que el sol había resacado. Como terreno estaba empinado y excavado en algunas partes, Gin tuvo que pisar con cuidado para no tropezarse.

No tardó en reconocer el sendero entretanto avanzaban. Gin supo que estaban llegando al claro del bosque. El lugar en donde Ben había muerto. Se quedó helada, con los pies clavados en la tierra y las uñas carcomidas y apretadas en un puño cerrado. La sangre húmeda, negra y viscosa aún yacía impregnada en el césped, como un charco de petróleo o aceite.

Quiso vomitar, devolver la sopa de calabaza que Jeff le había dado la noche anterior, pero lo que vio a unos metros de distancia, se lo impidió. Detrás de la enjambrada vegetación, una fila de cruces de madera mancillada, se apilaban de derecha a izquierda sobre montículos de tierra.

—Ya conoces este lugar, ¿cierto? —se animó a decir Newt. Su voz sonaba apagada. Estaba cruzado de brazos y su rígida mandíbula se levantaba a lo alto: —. Es el Cementerio. Esas de allá son Las Lápidas. No hay mucho que decir. Debemos continuar.

Newt dio media vuelta y sin esperar algún tipo de contestación de su parte, regresó al ralo por donde había entrado. Gin se fue tras él, huyendo de la posibilidad de quedarse sola. No volvería a pisar el Cementerio. Era como si el alarido y la suplica de Ben murmurasen todavía alrededor de los árboles, como una especie de espectro inasible y sombrío que rondaba por el Área con el único fin de atormentarla.

Cuando alcanzó a Newt, ambos caminaron entre la Torre y el Matadero en silencio. Llegaron a un establo, pintado de rojo y con un techo de paja. El viento se arreciaba a medida que se acercaban y estaba cargado de un olor hediondo y putrefacto.

Minutos después terminaron detrás de la Finca, frente a una tabla de madera agrietada que daba la entrada de otra choza mucho más pequeña que las demás. Newt la deslizó con cuidado. Rasgando un poco la tierra, dio un paso hacia adelante. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entre y al hacerlo, notó fue el suelo era inestable y estaba mojado y en el aire se concentraba una amalgama de olores, como a transpiración, calor y algo más.

La choza se hallaba completamente a oscura a excepción de una pequeña franja de luz nacarada que se colaba por una de las dos ventanas que había a lo largo de la habitación. Eran diminutas, pero angostas. Una estaba tapiada con una madera, de clavos al extremo mientras que la otra funcionaba como lámpara al menos durante el día, en donde el sol entraba justo y con intensidad. Una tina se ubicaba en el centro y los sanitarios —precarios, sin tapas y algo oxidados—, se alineaban a su derecha, uno al lado de otro. Newt estaba parado tras ella y el sol le caía desde atrás. Sumidos en las sombras, los ojos de Newt abandonaban aquel dorado jovial y refulgente, y adoptaban un color más opaco.

—Acércate, shank —dijo—. El agua no te hará daño.

Con el ceño fruncido, Gin se encaminó hacia la tina; bajó la cabeza y vio su reflejo por primera vez. Chuck no se había equivocado. Debía rondar los dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad. Era alta, fornida y aparentemente delgada. A comparación de la chica en coma, era aburrida y trivial. Su cara larga y estirada, de pómulos altos, nariz puntiaguda y labios gruesos, se encontraba atravesada por un entramado de raspones, que sobre su piel bronceada y la escaza luminosidad a penas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar. El cabello negro y enmarañado era similar a las cerdas de una escoba que se fruncen con el correr del tiempo, viejo, desgastado y maltratado caía sobre sus hombros hasta el busto.

Gin no sabía decir si era linda o fea, solo que era ella y a pesar de que lucía agobiada y sobrecogida por la situación, estaba feliz. Su reflejo era lo único que la ataba a su antigua vida de la que poco y nada sabía.

Newt se deslizó por el borde de la bañera.

—Muchos larchos ni se dan cuenta de esto —musitó suavemente y caminó hacia la puerta—. _Chuckie_ va estar esperándote afuera. Pasarás las próximas dos semanas trabajando con cada uno de los Encargados hasta que sepamos para qué eres buena. Hoy, empezarás con los Fregones. Son los encargados de limpiar la Cocina, el Matadero, esas cosas.

—Ya veo —murmuró Gin. Ahora comprendía por qué Minho se había burlado de ellos. No parecía ser una tarea esencial sino más bien una última posibilidad de servir dentro del Área. Tuvo pena por Chuck. Quería creer al menos que él no se sentía tan inútil como ella en ese momento.

Newt asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Desde el fondo, Gin lo llamó antes de que se marche. Al instante, el chico se volvió hacia ella, asombrado por escuchar su nombre.

—Siento mucho lo que te hice —murmuró avergonzada—. Lo siento de verdad.

Newt, que había permanecido debajo del umbral de la puerta, no se movió. Se limitó a observarla con una expresión serena. Gin se percató del tamiz de sorpresa que albergaba en sus ojos, como un sentimiento a flor piel, y de la mueca divertida que curvaba sus labios sonrosados. El sol se discurría por su cara, asemejándose a lo más cercano que recordaba del oro. Newt amplió su sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Un sentimiento fraternal se expandió por todo su pecho y se sintió pequeña de repente. Algo biológicamente imposible por lo que había visto.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, larcha —le dijo—. Lo entiendo. Sólo trata de no decirle a nadie lo que pasó, ¿entendido?

Gin afirmó con la cabeza. Contar lo que había hecho era sacar un pasaje de defunción afuera del Área.

—Además, por el momento quiero conservar mi cuello —continuó Newt y Gin se rió. Él le devolvió el gesto y se fue por el hueco de la puerta.

A Gin Newt le agradaba. Al menos, él no era tan arrogante y truhán como Minho ni tan despótico como Alby.

En la oscuridad, se sacó la remera e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, ambos igual de sucios y andrajosos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la ropa interior sana, limpia y sin una gota de sangre. Se desvistió hasta quedar completamente desnuda y luego, metió un pie en la tina y sumergió el cuerpo. Al zambullirse, sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y conteniendo el aliento, echó la cabeza para atrás y restregó los brazos con una esponja, la cual lavó un centenar de veces antes de usar. Resultaba maravillosa la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo en contacto el agua, que había adquirido un tono amarronado y empezaba a volverse más espesa.

Provocando ondas expansivas en la tina, Gin levantó las piernas y observó la fina capa de vellos gruesos y lacios, peinados en dirección a sus pies, y agradeció haber llegado con pantalones al Área. Enjuagó su rostro, limpió sus orejas, la curva de sus axilas, y después, cuando el cabello dejó de ser una amalgama pringosa y rancia, contuvo la respiración y volvió sumergirse.

En el agua sus pestañas se agitaron, burbujas ascendieron a la superficie y el mundo se aclaró. Una vorágine de imágenes irrumpió en ella con tanta violencia que creyó que iba ahogarse. Y entonces sucedió...

Se halló sentada en una habitación pequeña, blanca y sin ventanas. Estaba vestida con una extraña túnica de color blanco y sentía los pies helados. El hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, tenía una expresión cínica y sus dedos se entrelazaban calmos sobre la mesa.

—¡Déjame ir! —le gruño Gin—. ¡Quiero volver con mi hermano!

—No puedes. Ya no —contestó sin vacilar el hombre—. Tú eres diferente, Ginevra.

«Me llamó Ginevra», pensó «Gin. Ginevra».

En medio de la confusión, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando todo el peso de su furia sobre la mesa con un golpe duro.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó—. ¡Ése no es mi nombre!

—Lo es ahora —dijo el hombre totalmente impávido—. Pronto te acostumbrarás. Y lo olvidaras todo.

—¡No! —bramó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y presionándolas contra las orejas—. ¡Basta, por favor! ¡No quiero olvidar! ¡Quiero volver!

—No volverás.

—¡Claro qué lo haré!

Gin se levantó de la silla y, corroída por una desesperación apremiante, se echó a correr hacia la puerta que había en una esquina. Cuando la abrió, una luz cegadora la envolvió, arrastrándola hacia otro recuerdo.

Esta vez se encontraba tumbada en un camastro metálico, amarrada de pies y manos. El corazón le latía arduamente y palpitaba en su garganta. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las sienes se comprimían cada vez más contra su cerebro como si se tratasen de las paredes del Laberinto.

Se escuchó el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse y una mujer entró a la habitación. Gin la reconoció inmediato. Era la misma mujer del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

—¿Qué van hacerme?

La mujer sonrió.

—Todo estará bien —contestó. Caminó hacia ella y le besó la coronilla. Gin pensó que le habían dado veneno, la sensación de su contacto le encogió el estómago—. Tengo grandes expectativas sobre ti, ¿sabes?

—Por favor, —le suplicó Gin—. Sólo quiero verlo una vez más. Es mi hermano...

—No —negó la mujer rotundamente y tomó un extraño dispositivo con sus manos—. Esto es por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien de todos.

Gin se percató de que otras personas habían entrado como un tropel a la habitación. A juzgar por su aspecto, daban la sensación de que eran doctores y que estaban preparándose para un tipo de operación. Llevaban una especie de traje antibacteriano de color verde y mascaras en la cara.

—¿Qué estás dicien...? —una punzada helada se expandió desde su brazo hasta todo su cuerpo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y alcanzó el destello de una jeringa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—Debemos hacerlo.

Y con esa última frase retorciéndose en la cabeza, Gin jadeó y salió del agua. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué se supone que significaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso lo que acababa de ver fue otro recuerdo?

Dos topetazos en la puerta le aceleraron el corazón. Gin dio un respingo y llevó su mirada del reflejo pálido y barroso del agua a la entrada.

—¡Oye, larcha! ¿Sigues ahí o te ahogaste en la bañera?

Una tonta carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Era Chuck. Gin intentó mantener el miedo lejos de su voz cuando habló.

—Sí, aquí estoy Chuck —dijo, chapoteando el agua—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te hemos traído una muda ropa limpia —replicó Chuck—. Es de Tim, uno de los larchos más menudo que hay aquí.

—¡Ya voy!

Se dio una última enjuagada para borrar cualquier rastro de terror y se precipitó hacia afuera de la tina. Con el cabello negro goteando de cara el suelo y entumeciendo sus hombros, Gin asomó la cabeza, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo contra la puerta.

Thomas estaba detrás de Chuck, recostado sobre un árbol y con las brazos por encima de su rodilla. Una venda le rodeaba el cuello y otra el tobillo. Gin se percató de que los raspones de la noche anterior ya no estaban en su cara, pero sí que había cierta magulladura rubicunda en los lugares donde presuntamente Ben había alcanzado a golpearle.

Aunque quiso gritar cuando él la vio, no lo hizo. Se escondió tras la puerta y le arrebató de un tirón la ropa a Chuck. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo en la oscuridad del baño y al cabo de un rato, salió con el rostro todavía húmedo y ruborizado.

La camisa del supuesto Tim le quedaba gigante y tuvo que doblarse las mangas en tres pliegues para no dar la impresión de que los brazos se le habían alargado. Sin embargo; para su suerte, la presilla del pantalón le apretaba la cadera y no la hacía quedar tan ridícula. Además era ropa limpia y olía bien.

—Eso si que fue raro, shank ¿verdad? —dijo Chuck. Hizo una pausa buscando la complicidad de Thomas, que sólo se limitó a sacudir el hombro bajo la sombra del árbol. Chuck rotó los ojos ante su mueca desinteresada y encaró a Gin—. En fin, novata. Hoy trabajas con nosotros. Ven. Te llevaré con Stan, el Encargado de los Fregones, ¿tú vienes?

Chuck, que la había empujado hacia adelante, se detuvo para mirar a Thomas. Estaba jugando con una hoja seca, deshojando cada trocito de ella como si se tratara de una fruta.

—No —respondió Thomas, alzando la mirada—. A mí me toca con Winston. O algo así.

Una sonrisa temblorosa se desplegó en la cara de Chuck y le dio un tirón a la camisa holgada de Gin, obligándola a inclinarse.

—Has tenido suerte, Novata —le susurró al oído—. Siempre hacen empezar a los novicios con los Carniceros. Supongo que no querían lidiar con dos.

Por un momento, Gin agradeció que el también sea un Novato. Al menos, hoy no tendría que rebanar a ningún animal. La imagen sangrienta de Ben estaba demasiado presente en su memoria para tener que ver más sangre y en buena cantidad. Chuck empezó a caminar y Gin corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Creo que vino a ver cómo estabas —dijo Chuck—. Anoche aquel garlopo estaba hecho un idiota. No decía nada y cuando habló solo fue para gritarme.

Gin sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada. Estaba intentando ocultar el súbito calor que le provocó el comentario de Chuck, que al percatarse del rubor de sus mejillas, soltó una risita burlona. Gin fingió no escucharlo y siguió adelante.

Juntos dieron con una tertulia de chicos sentados sobre un enorme tronco caído, ubicado al Norte del Área. En su mayoría eran escuálidos, bajitos y de no muy buen aspecto. Los otros restantes, simples grandotes y de cara poco agraciada. Cargaban con utensilios de limpieza —escobas de madera, trapos, rastrillo—, sobre sus hombros y se destornillaban de risa de algo que debió de resultar bastante gracioso, debido a la manera en que hacían en aspavientos con los brazos y las piernas.

Sin embargo, las carcajadas de júbilo se cortaron el mismo instante en que se percataron de la presencia de Gin. Alguien murmuró por lo bajo y un chico bajito, pecoso y rubicundo se levantó del suelo, llevando consigo una especie de balde de madera con astas de metal. Chuck se detuvo apenas lo vio acercarse y Gin lo imitó.

El chico la miró con desdén, juntó el entrecejo y le lanzó los artículos de limpieza. Gin tuvo que maniobrar los brazos para intentar que ningún balde caiga al suelo ni que la escoba termine partida al medio.

—Stan, Encargado de los Fregones —se presentó—. Le toca la cocina Chuck, llévala hasta allí.

—De acuerdo.

Stan dejó escapar una risita de suficiencia y se unió con el resto de sus amigos, que lo recibieron con afanas palmadas en la espalda. Gin apretó la mandíbula. La virulencia de sus palabras había logrado sacarla de quicio y lidiaba ante la tentativa de estrellarle un puño cerrado a la cara de Stan.

—¡Qué simpático!

—Sólo es así contigo —apostilló Chuck.

—Lo supuse.

Fue entonces que, atraído por una ráfaga, un alarido brotó detrás de su espalda y recorrió el Área, que se silenció de inmediato. Gin se estremeció y los artículos que cargaban en la mano cayeron sobre sus pies cuando lo vio.

Era Ben. Y estaba vivo.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. Creyó que estaba alucinando, que el dolor de cabeza había menguado en el más profundo de los delirios o que había empezado a enloquecer. Pero era cierto. Ben estaba vivo y gritaba y se retorcía entre los rígidos brazos de Alby, que le abrazaba el cuello y lo empujaba a caminar.

No sólo lucía deteriorado sino que además estaba más flaco y pálido. Era como si la cercanía a la muerte lo hubiese sentenciado a un estado de locura total. Sus ojos ensangrentados, brillaban con un dejo de angustia y desespero. Llevaba la mitad de la cara envuelta en una capa de vultuosos vendajes y su respiración gutural agitaba la flema que se encontraba atorada en su garganta.

—¡Te estás equivocando, Alby! ¡Estás encerrando al larcho equivocado! ¡Él es el culpable! ¡Él lo es!

Alby jaló a Ben de tal manera que éste parecía un muñeco de trapo, flácido y desgarbado bajo sus manos.

—¡Cierra la trompa de una maldita vez, Ben! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

—No lo volveré hacer —dijo—. ¡Tienen que perdonarme, por favor! Por favor, no. ¡El es el culpable! ¡Ése larcho!

Gin quiso ayudar a Ben, pero Chuck la detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió—. Si vas, te meterás en problemas.

—¿Adónde lo llevan? —preguntó—. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Chuck negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedes. Lo están llevando Cuarto Oscuro —contestó y al ver la expresión turbada de Gin, suspiró y continuó:—. Es nuestra Cárcel. Al Norte de la finca.

Gin vio a Alby ir hacia el lado norte de la Finca, con Ben acuestas, todavía gritando y gimoteando con un desmesurado dolor y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Stan, que se había colocado junto a Chuck, dejando el resto de sus amigos atrás, lanzó una risotada ronca.

—Esto mismo iba a decirte, Chuck. Ben se salvó. Los Embolsadores fueron a buscarlo. Y descubrieron que la flecha no alcanzó el cerebro. Los Docs lo cosieron rápidamente y ahora le espera una buena jornada en el Cuarto Oscuro ¡Shuck! No quiero estar en sus pantalones en estos momentos. Creo que a partir de ahora seremos uno menos.

La noticia pareció divertir a Chuck.

—¡Tengo que ir a contárselo a Thomas! —dijo repentinamente exaltado—. ¡Quiero ver la cara de ese Shank cuando se entere!

Stan terminó acompañando a Gin a la cocina. Durante el trayecto, Gin trató de ignorar la atmósfera tensa que había entre ambos y memorizó el camino para no tener que tratar con Stan después. No fue hasta que llegaron que se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que había estado. Tenía la garganta seca y le dolía los dedos de las manos de tanto estrujarlos.

La cocina no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder desplazarse. Había un horno grande, un refrigerador, un microondas y un lavaplatos conectado a un sistema eléctrico que estaba instalado en el techo. Dos mesadas de maderas se situaban a ambas esquinas de la habitación.

Sartén, el encargado, era robusto, de color y brazos rechonchos. Con el pelo cortado al ras y la barba tupida tenía una apariencia intimidante, pese a la sinceridad que albergaba en sus ojos oscuros. Cuando Gin llegó, no se mostró muy contento de que una mujer husmee por su cocina, pero a accedió a su trabajo y le otorgó su espacio.

—Limpia el piso que está lleno de sangre de cerdo —le ordenó.

Gin, que se había quedado quieta en la entrada, esperó a que Stan se marchara y obedeció sin chistar. Cargó un balde con agua del grifo de la pileta y refregó el piso de cemento. Al mediodía, ya había raspones en sus rodillas, le ardían los dedos y lidiaba contra las ganas de vomitar. La sangre se hallaba seca y había que restregar varias veces para sacarla del suelo. Y pese a que Sartén se apiadó de ella y le otorgó una espátula para facilitar el trabajo, Gin estaba extenuada.

Dos horas más tardes, Sartén le permitió tomar un descanso y Gin aprovechó para limpias las vajillas que habían quedado sucias en la pileta y quitar la grasa dentro del horno, con una esponja nueva que improvisó al enjambrar unos alambres de cobre.

Antes del al almuerzo, un chico llamó Sartén y éste se retiró de la Cocina para formar parte de la Asamblea. Gin se preguntó por qué ella no podía participar y supuso que se trataba de una de las tantas reglas que regían en el Área. Y a la cual consideraba jerárquica y aburrida. Quería saber qué iba a sucederle a Ben o lo que tenía pensado hacer con él. ¿Lo castigarían? Seguramente. Sólo que no podía imaginar que clase de castigo dictarían para él.

Gin lo recordaba a cada instante. Pero desde que lo vio gimoteando bajo el poder de Alby, experimentaba una amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba feliz porque seguía con vida, pero también temía por Thomas. Ben lo había atacado y no sabía cuando podía lastimar a otro Habitante. O incluso a ella. Había pedido el sentido común. Y debía reconocer que aquello era peligroso.

Cuando Sartén volvió en compañía de un muchacho rubio, fortachón y de cabellos rizados llamado Zart, el Encargado de los Jardines, el trabajo ya había terminado y Gin estaba poniendo sus dedos sobre un trapo seco para aliviar el entumecimiento provocado por el agua helada del grifo.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, Sartén inspeccionó el lugar y la felicitó por su esfuerzo. Al hacerlo, sonrió y Gin se percató de los pliegues que se formaban en su boca. Ella le devolvió el gesto y, aunque anhelaba indagar sobre el tema de Ben, lo creía impertinente. Además, llegado a la cuestión, Sartén ni mucho menos Zart le dirían algo al respecto. No confiaban en ella todavía. Por eso, se limitó a acatar sus órdenes y ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Zart había traído una bolsa gigante con toda clase de frutas, verduras y hortalizas, que Gin limpió, vació y ordenó en la lacena.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad y simpleza. Mientras comían, ambos hablaron de muchas cosas banales y Sartén le brindó algún que otro consejo para hacer más rápido el aseo en la cocina. En el comienzo de la conversación, iniciada por Sartén, a Gin le costaba desenvolverse con soltura. No obstante, conforme el muchacho se mostraba cortés con ella, Gin adquiría confianza y se atrevió inclusive a preguntarle por qué había dejado de mantener el orden en su lugar de trabajo. Aquello animó a Sartén porque, luego de un tiempo sin atisbar algún tipo de reacción de su parte, se rió y dijo:

—Supongo que llega un momento en que la rutina empieza aburrirte. Por más que fuese una afición, la costumbre, lo constante se vuelve aburrido.

Aunque Gin comprendió a lo que Sartén se refería, no contestó. Tal vez consideraba fuera de lugar hacer una conjetura precipitada sobre la vida en el Área. Sin embargo, por lo poco que llevaba dentro de ella, le resultaba nefasta.

¿Acaso ella también llegaría a un punto en el que mundo le resultase mecánico y tedioso?

Ninguno de los chicos que vivían en el Área poseían una aspiración o meta en la vida. Salir de allí era un deseo común que los unía, pero que también los condenaba a una misma realidad y sistema. Estaba segura que si les preguntaba qué esperaban de sus vidas, la mayoría responderían lo mismo: escapar del Área o huir del Laberinto. Pero luego, ¿qué deseaban? ¿Una vida feliz? ¿Una vida de trabajo y esfuerzo?

Gin quería ser alguien y no una persona quien se le había concedido el derecho a la vida para pasar desapercibido y quedar en el olvido. Deseaba dejar un legado, algo que la inmortalice por siempre. Algo que la identifique. Y esperaba en algún momento poder hacerlo.

En horas de la tarde el trabajo era más ameno. Sólo se limitó a ordenar el batiburrillo de ollas en la que albergaban vestigios del almuerzo y pasar la escoba sobre el suelo empolvado. Fue mientras aseaba la lacena y en ausencia de Sartén, quien se encontraba en el Matadero, que Gally entró en la Cocina.

Tan pronto Gin lo vio, todo su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda y se agazapó detrás de la mesada. Recordó que de todos los Habitantes que había en el Área, él era el que más la detestaba.

—Oye, Sartén ¿ha sobrado algo para comer? ¡Me ruge el estómago, viejo!

Como estaba de espaldas a ella; Gally no lo había visto. Gin escuchó el estruendo metálico de las ollas cuando se caen y el tamborileó que emiten como un disco contra el piso, y asomó la vista por encima de la mesada. Gally hurgaba en el interior de todo lo que se hallaba a su paso sin molestarse en ordenar lo que sacaba de su lugar.

—¿Sartén? —volvió a insistir—. Shank, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Gally era corpulento y a Gin su espalda le recordaba a la de Minho, amplía y fuerte. Llevaba una fina capa de cimiento sobre los hombros y una venda rodeaba su mano derecha, impregnada de sangre fresca. Con cautela, Gin deslizó la espalda por la mesada y se sentó en el suelo. No tenía por qué temerle. Él no iba a hacerle daño. _No podía hacerle daño. _

Gin cerró los ojos e inspiró coraje con tanto ímpetu que una punzada aguda atravesó su pecho. Se vio obligada a expulsar el aire que hacía rato venía conteniendo.

—Él no está aquí —dijo Gin, poniéndose de pie abruptamente—. Si tienes hambres, hay algunas manzanas en último cajón de la lacena.

Gally se volvió hacia ella y la observó fijamente a los ojos. A Gin se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. La mirada de Gally era intimidante.

—De acuerdo —contestó. Se encorvó, de modo que quedó acuclillado de rodillas, y con los brazos tendidos sobre el regazo, abrió el cajón desde la perilla. —¿Te estabas escondiendo? —le preguntó Gally luego de incorporarse. Había cogido una manzana y la mascaba con la boca abierta.

—No.

—¿Y por qué no respondías?

—Estaba ocupada.

Gally sonrió.

—¿Ah sí? —siseó—. ¿Y qué hacías de interesante?

Gin hizo de sus manos dos puños para disimular los nervios que la asaltaban.

—Limpiaba.

Gally soltó una sonora carcajada y Gin se ruborizó de la vergüenza y la rabia.

—Es evidente que vas a terminar quedándote acá en la cocina; siendo una fregona inútil —comentó y antes de que Gin pueda responder añadió—: Me tienes miedo, ¿cierto? Digo porque no dejas de temblar...

Gin contuvo el aliento y se esforzó por ser indiferente.

—Será que eso lo ves tú. ¿Por qué te tendría miedo? —refutó—. No te conozco y además, no puedes hacerme daño; va contra las reglas.

Dijo aquello con un tono de voz tan ridículo que se sintió una imbécil. Mas aún, cuando Gally terminó frente a ella, jalándola del cuello de la camisa.

—Todavía —masculló—. Sé que tienes algo que ver con el nuevito y estoy seguro que hasta lo conoces.

Gin forcejeó buscando en vano soltarse.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con él. Nunca lo he visto —le respondió—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No te creo nada ! —espetó él—. ¡Eres una mentirosa! Sé que estás involucrada con él. Y lo voy averiguar.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Vi cómo lo mirabas! ¡Tú lo conoces!

—¡Basta! ¡Ya deja de molestarme!

Gin se reclinó hacia adelante y mordió la palma de la mano herida de Gally. El chico lanzó un alarido y la soltó con tal brusquedad que terminó sentada en el suelo. La manzana mordida cayó y rodó hasta llegar por debajo de la mesada. Gin aprovechó la ocasión y se levantó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y a mano rápida, tanteó las paredes hasta dar con la escoba que yacía recostada en la pared. Luego, la alzó a lo alto.

—Me pones un dedo encima —comenzó a decir en retaguardia—. Y te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

Con el ceño fruncido, Gally se frotó la herida y avanzó hacia ella. Estaba tan furioso que las venas del cuello se le marcaban en la piel, hinchadas y gruesas, como si estuviese a punto de estallar. Gin levantó más la escoba, de modo que el mango quedó a centímetros de su quijada de Gally, que la alejó de un manotazo. Lamentó no tener el machete con el que contaba Newt, en tal caso hubiese parecido más peligrosa.

—Has un movimiento falso, Novata. Uno solo —le avisó Gally—. Y correrá sangre, ¿me captas?

—Lo mismo para ti —dijo Gin—. No te tengo miedo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —apostilló Gally y, en medio de una mueca frívola, se fue por la puerta.

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Gin encontró un hueco vacío entre las tantas mesas que había en la Finca. Abandonó el plato sobre la mesa y se percató que sus manos estaban ásperas y magulladas. Tenia la impresión que una pelota se le apretaba en las vértebras de la espalda y tensaba sus muslos. No había dejado de limpiar en todo el día y la idea de volver a hacerlo la irritaba de sobremanera.

Aún todo, debía admitir que había sido una grata experiencia. Si bien no se le daban los quehaceres domésticos, el contacto con la cocina le generaba placer y la hacía sentir como en su cada. Le gustaba que las cosas estén en orden, le arraigaban al pasado, como si el Área realmente fuese un hogar y perteneciese en a él. Además, Sartén no resultó ser tan parco y admonitorio según su primera impresión, al contrario, a Gin inclusive le llegó a parecer simpático.

Exhausta, se dejó caer sobre la silla y pinchó el tenedor sobre un pedazo de carne, que llevó luego a la boca. El enfrentamiento con Gally la había desanimado y angustiado por partes iguales y cuando Sartén la libró de las tareas, minutos antes de preparar la cena, aquella sensación de desasosiego aún persistía en ella. Decidida a relajarse, se dirigió al baño y, en la tina, esperó tener una experiencia similar a la que había vivido ese mismo día, unas horas atrás. Sin embargo, no ocurrió.

Mientras comía, Gin olvidó todo lo sucedido hasta entonces y recorrió la sala con la mirada, intentando asimilar que debía adaptarse a los Habitantes y a su ominoso trato. Como la sala estaba repleta, se oía el tintineo de un sinfín de cubiertos y las voces masculinas que se alzaban formando en conjunto una algarabía ensordecedora. En el fragor, la mayoría de los Habitantes lucían cansados, pero el agotamiento no les robaba el ánimo para reírse. Incluso parecían felices de estar compartiendo la cena allí, con los muros alzados al otro lado de las ventanas.

—¡Vaya cara! —dijo Minho deslizando el cuerpo por la silla vacía que se encontraba a su lado—. Agotada, ¿cierto? Es normal. El primer día es una mierda para todos. ¿Con quién te ha tocado? ¿Winston, Stan? No luces como si hubieses empezado por los Carniceros. En general terminan llenos de sangre.

Gin lo soslayó con desdén y acabó por llevarse un bocado de carne asada a la boca. El modo de expresarse de Minho y su habitual arrogancia la exasperó de tal manera, que con un evidente malestar, resopló y dijo:

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Veo que te has bañado —continuó Minho, ignorándola—. Ya no apesta, larcha. Eso es bueno.

Él se apoltronó en la silla, y colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Gin persistió en su trato distante.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Genial. El olor era insoportable, ¿sabes?

Gin no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera tan preeminente?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vine hacer las paces —dijo Minho—, hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo y...

—Me ataste a un palo de madera —masculló Gin.

Minho se rascó la barbilla.

—Y tú atacaste a uno de mis mejores amigos, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no?

—No. Lo tuyo fue intencional. Lo mío se trató de un accidente. Estaba asustada y nadie me decía nada.

Minho esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa.

—¿Y ese es un motivo para atacar a personas con un machete? Yo ya he pasado por esto, sé lo que se siente.

Gin lo observó con resabio.

—Me imagino.

—Si llega otro Novato lo entenderás toda aún mejor —sonrió—. Y verás lo divertido que es hacerlo rabiar.

—¿Tú crees que llegará otro?

—No lo sé —replicó Minho—. No me asombraría. Últimamente los Creadores son una caja de sorpresa —alzó la vista e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Sartén, quien al cabo de unos segundos, se acercó con una cuchara y una gran olla, que arrastraba a través de un gran carrito y cuyo contenido era un estofado de papas, carnes y cebollas salteadas—. Gracias, viejo. Eres sin duda lo mejor que hay en este lugar, después de mí.

—¿Es siempre así de molesto? —le preguntó Gin a Sartén.

—Sí —contestó el chico—. Todos los malditos días.

—Vego quge conogciste ag mi amigag, lag Chiflagda — Minho masticaba con la boca abierta y le daba palmaditas detrás de la espalda a Gin. Apresuró un sorbo de agua y continuó:—. ¿Qué tal el día? ¿La has mantenido lejos de los cuchillos? Tiene una manía con ellos.

La expresión adusta de Sartén mutó a una mueca de desconcierto. Gin pateó a Minho por debajo de la mesa, que pegó un sobresalto y se frotó la pierna.

—¿Qué garlopa está diciendo? —preguntó Sarten.

—No le des importancia —se apresuró a intervenir Gin—. Gracias. Me he sentido muy cómoda hoy.

Sartén miró con suspicacia a ambos y tras una pausa de varios segundos, replicó el agradecimiento de Gin y se fue. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, caminando entre las mesas a paso embotado y recogiendo la basura, Gin se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró a Minho.

—¿Qué haces tú? —repuso él, todavía frotándose el muslo de una de sus piernas—. Tienes suerte de ser una chica. Otro larcho en tu lugar; que me hubiese golpeado de esa manera, estaría escupiendo sus dientes en estos momentos.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Gin y Minho arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle algo así a Sartén? Si alguien se entera de lo que pasó...

—¡Ah! Eso... —irrumpió Minho—. Me debes una, larcha, ¿recuerdas?. Mi silencio tiene un precio y estoy pensando qué puedo hacer contigo.

Gin emitió una risa sardónica.

—Muy gracioso —ironizó—. Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si Newt y yo le hubiésemos contado a los demás lo que hiciste? —repuso y el ceño rugoso de Gin se pronunció—. Te salvamos la vida. Te salvé la vida, agradécemelo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con el labio estirado en una mueca meditativa y los ojos clavados en los de él. Visto de cerca poseían un ligero color fangoso, igual al color de la corteza de un árbol viejo y desgastado. Recordó las palabras de Newt y el pacto de silencio que ella y él habían acordado.

—¿Y por eso me extorsionas? ¿Por no haber abierto la boca?

—Ajá.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo? —preguntó Gin—. ¿Torturarme el resto de mi vida?

Minho se dispuso a terminar su cena. Cuando lo hizo, le dio un último sorbo a su bebida y habló.

—Puede ser —reconoció—. Lo estoy pensado.

A Gin se le pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar que tenía que seguir sus ordenes. Furiosa, chasqueó la lengua y se quedó observándolo directo a los ojos. Algo le llamaba la atención. La forma de su mirada, tan rasgada y lejana, era diferente a la de los demás. En el antaño, sabía que tenía un nombre, pero no podía recordarlo.

—¿Por qué mierteros me miras así? —espetó—. ¿Es qué tengo algo en la cara?

Gin extendió el brazo y tiró de Minho hacia a ella. El chico se tambaleó, aunque logró estabilizarse sosteniéndose de la mesa.

—Eres asiático —soltó de pronto, tras un ramalazo de información.

Al escucharla, Minho la observó como si fuese una lunática.

—Eso dicen —contestó—. Veo que eres toda una genio. Me sorprendes, Chiflada. Tu intelecto podía sacarnos de aquí —luego se puso de pie—. En fin, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con una demente. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, dedícate a quedarte callada. Así te ves mucho más linda.

Ceñuda, Gin interpretó el elogio como el comentario ácido que era y dejó escapar una carcajada agria. Minho la contempló reírse y después, sin dirigirle la palabra, caminó por el comedor hacia la salida.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Bueno, aquí está el capítulo revelación. Espero que le guste. Estaba muy ansiosa por publicarlo. Creo que es el más corto que va de todo el fic, pero la ansiedad me mataba. Quiero ver que piensan al respecto y si en cierta parte se lo esperaban.

Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y los capítulos que vienen van estar lleno de acción y bastante romance. Tuve que atrasar algunos sucesos para que encajen con la historia, sin embargo, la trama original seguirá en su línea.

En fin, espero que les guste.

**Un saludo enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte I: Buen comienzo, Novata.**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**6**

****Ginevra****

**U**na vez terminada la cena, Gin se dirigió a las afueras de la Finca. Antaño, había ofrecido su ayuda a Sartén para lavar los platos, pero el muchacho desistió de ella. Y Gin no insistió porque necesitaba imperiosamente un descanso. Aunque de haberlo hecho, hubiese colaborado con él. Sartén había sido uno de los pocos que la trataba como una persona digna dentro del Área.

Caminar hasta su cama fue como hacerlo entremedio de una pista de obstáculos. Tuvo que esquivar los cuerpos tumbados de los Habitantes y andar a paso remilgado para que el césped no crujiera tanto. Si bien varios de ellos roncaba, tenía miedo de interrumpir enigmáticas duermevelas que andaban camufladas en los resoplidos.

Cuando al fin encontró su cama, Chuck ya dormía tranquilamente sobre la suya. Thomas estaba a su lado, a pocos metros de él. Gin se sorprendió al hallarlo despierto y con la mirada sumida en el cielo estrellado. Creyó que su insomnio se debía a lo que había ocurrido con Ben unas horas atrás. A ella le preocupaba no haber oído ninguna noticia sobre su destino en el transcurso del día. Y atribuyó la falta de conocimiento al hermetismo que significaba estar todo el día en la cocina. Quizá era el aislamiento lo que hacia Sartén alguien medianamente amable. Las noticias en la Cocina nunca llegaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó en voz baja a Thomas mientras se escabullía y sopesaba el peso dentro de su cama.

No era el momento más oportuno para iniciar una conversación, pero de cualquier modo se atrevió a hablarle. La razón radicaba en la familiaridad que el muchacho le despertaba. Era ridículo considerar a alguien importante por tener la vaga impresión haberlo conocido antes. Pero en el ámbito en el que vivía y en las condiciones que había llegado, él era un peldaño más en su pasado.

—Sí —contestó Thomas—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí también. ¿Sabes algo de Ben? —se aventuró a decir Gin—. ¿Tienes idea lo qué va pasar con él?

Él tardó un tiempo en responder. Todavía llevaba los vendajes alrededor del cuello.

—Van a desterrarlo mañana.

—¿A qué te refieres con desterrar? —indagó—. Lo van a...

—Lo van a lanzar al Laberinto.

Gin quedó estupefacta. Era injusto. Y ambos lo sabían. Ben no tenía la culpa de su accionar demencial. Estaba obnubilado por la picadura del Penitente y no podía pensar con coherencia. Ni moverse sin dar un traspié. Lo estaban mandando a una muerte casi segura, siendo una especie de ofrenda para aquellas bestias sólo por haber roto las reglas. ¿Por qué debían ser tan crueles y rigurosos? ¿Por qué no lo perdonaban?

Resultaba difícil usar la lógica y la compasión en el Área. Los Habitantes ignoraban tales cualidades. O al menos, habían aprendido hacerlo.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ambos y Gin se apropió de aquel breve tiempo para pensar. ¿Cómo se despedirían de Ben? ¿En qué consistiría en si el Destierro? Seguramente, sería algo escabroso y truculento. No le cabía duda alguna. La diplomacia de Alby podía ser bastante cruel cuando se lo proponía. A juzgar por la frialdad y solemnidad con la que se refería a ciertos asuntos, Gin daba por hecho que el líder del Área sacrificaría hasta su amigo por intimidar al resto y ganar así su respeto.

Gin estaba tan enfrascada en su propias reflexiones que cuando oyó un chasquido procedente de los arbustos, pegó un bote y, apoyándose en sus codos, levantó el cuerpo y miró hacia al frente. En la confinada vegetación, alcanzó a ver un destello de luz colorado que apuntaba hacia ella desde la hierba. Estuvo a nada de gritar, pero la estupefacción la venció. La luz roja provenía de una diminuta cosa plateada y en forma de lagartija, que emitió un pitido y correteó segundos después hacia el interior del bosque.

Los labios de Gin estaban secos y pensó que había perdido el aliento.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró.

—Son los Escarabajos —le explicó Thomas—. Es la forma en que los Creadores nos vigilan. Ya he intentado seguirlos, pero no hay caso. Son muy rápidos.

Gin se horrorizó.

—¿Ellos nos vigilan? ¿En serio?

—Si, en serio lo hacen.

El simple hecho de que los estuviesen observando cada movimiento que hacían con extraños artefactos corredizos le despertó una profunda curiosidad a Gin. ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Se acordó de las imágenes que se habían revelado en su memoria desde que llegó. Aún no estaba segura de que se trataran de recuerdos, pero eran lo más similar a ello. Miró a Thomas y éste a ella. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Gin, de repente, siendo algo melindre y expectante ante la agudeza del silencio, tomó aire y espetó:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Thomas vaciló, pero finamente terminó aceptando.

Gin quitó la mirada de la maleza. Se había quedado expectante por la posible aparición de otro Escarabajo.

—¿Puedes... puedes recordar algo de tu vida pasada? —balbuceó.

—No —contestó Thomas tras una pausa—. No recuerdo nada, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Su respuesta la desanimó. Gin quiso mentir, pero fue la forma escéptica en que Thomas entornó la mirada, la que la impulsó a decir la verdad.

—Por que me resultas familiar —soltó y se calló para estudiar el rostro de Thomas, que estaba imperceptible y ceniciento—. No te recuerdo, pero sé que estás en mis recuerdos. Es raro de explicar. ¿Por qué crees que me suceda?

—No lo sé —replicó—. Yo no recuerdo nada.

—Quizá eramos amigos...

—Tal vez —dijo Thomas—. Es raro.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió Gin por inercia—. Lo es.

Thomas movió la cabeza y se giró de lado, cubriéndose la cabeza con la sábana al igual que una oruga en lo alto de una rama.

—Buena noches —murmuró y Gin no respondió. Se sintió terriblemente mal frente a su trato distante, porque era evidente que estaba molesto. Aunque no tenía idea por qué. Pero no siguió indagando. Necesitaba un descanso. Y tan pronto cerró los ojos, buscando el letargo, el sueño ganó la pulseada y las pesadillas no tardaron llegar.

* * *

Dos topetazos resonaron en la oscuridad.

—Adelante.

La imagen se fue esclareciendo gradualmente. Gin asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, pidiendo permiso antes de pasar. Su rostro regordete, fresco y limpio, se hallaba al descubierto, posible gracias a que el cabello estaba recogido y tensado en una cola de cabello. No sólo tenía un aspecto mucho más saludable de lo que podía recordar en el reflejo de la tina, sino que además estaba mucho más gorda. Tendría dos o tres kilos de más que le asentaban bastante bien y que bajo túnica blanca e impoluta de siempre no la hacían lucir tan cadavérica.

Entró a la habitación de hombros encogidos y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la mujer rubia de los recuerdos anteriores le sonreía detrás una camilla.

—Ven. No tengas miedo —dijo.

Gin se acercó a ella con cautela. Al zaga de la mujer, recostado sobre el camastro, descansaba un joven. Vestido de blanco y con los pies apuntando hacia el techo. Era un adolescente como ella, a juzgar por las dimensiones de su cuerpo y los facciones del rostro. Respiraba de forma acompasada y el movimiento débil de su pecho fue lo único que le dio la pauta de que aún estaba vivo. Para cerciorarse, Gin colocó la mano debajo de su nariz y cuando sintió el cosquilleo somero de su respiración entre sus dedos, experimentó un inusitado alivio.

La mujer no había dicho nada hasta entonces y se estremeció al percibir la tenacidad de su mirada encima de ella. Gin alzó la vista y aguardó por su palabra, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—Esto es...

—Sí —contestó la mujer—. Él está bien, pronto será enviado con su grupo.

«Su grupo».

Los ojos de Gin se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema —contestó la mujer—. Se llama Aris— agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —demandó Gin.

—Aris —volvió a decir ella—. Sujeto B1. Él va ser quien mate a tu hermano.

La angustia se esfumó, dándole paso al horror, que tembló en sus labios. Antes de que Gin pudiese asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, se vio atrapada alrededor dos firmes manos. La imagen de una mujer con una extraña máscara apareció frente a sus ojos. Descubrió que estaba llorando y supo entonces que era otro recuerdo, en otro lugar y momento.

—Cielo, tienes que irte.

—¡No, no me iré! —sollozó Gin—. ¡Tienes que venir!

La señora, que estaba frente a ella, se libró de la máscara de gas y con dedos temblorosos, se la colocó a Gin. Luego, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Gin la observó con la vista empañada de lágrimas y dolor. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Tenía el pelo negro, con alguna que otra cana perdida que denotaba el paso del tiempo y la nariz larga y respingada. Su piel estaba blanca como el papel y los labios morados y agrietados. Los ojos oscuros, grandes y bondadosos, eran similares a los suyos.

—No puedo, hija —sofocó la mujer—. Tienes que llegar a las instalaciones y encontrar a Ava. Ella sabrá que hacer contigo.

Gin negó con la cabeza.

—¡Yo no quiero dejarte, mamá!

Ella quiso responderle, pero no pudo. Un ruido atronador estalló de golpe, como una especie de explosión que se escucha amortiguada por la distancia. Su madre murmuró algo intangible por lo bajo y luego echó una mirada desesperada por encima de su hombro. Al ver algo agitarse en la sombría lejanía, rodeó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrazo.

Los escombros del techo habían empezado a caer en una especie de lluvia de cielorraso y Gin tuvo la impresión de que las paredes a su alrededor estaban desmoronándose. Gotas de agua cayeron en tropel desde las tuberías encumbradas en el techo, que se hallaban rotas y el agua arreció en cuestión de segundos. El ambiente se había atiborrado de polvo, alzando una nube suciedad y ácaros apenas visibles.

Su madre le acarició el cabello y, en llantos, se apartó y le dijo:

—Te amo, hija. Nunca lo olvides.

—Mamá...

Ella se puso de pie.

—Tienes que irte y alcanzar a tu hermano —ordenó—Si te quedas conmigo, probablemente termine matándote. Debes irte. Ellos ya están aquí.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa triste y sin medir más palabras, corrió hacia las sombras y desapareció.

Gin despertó embargada por una profunda sensación de vacío. Grietas brillantes y doradas le dieron en el rostro tan pronto abrió los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Thomas y Chuck seguían dormidos, junto que el resto de los Habitantes retorcidos en montañas de sábanas blancas. El ambiente estaba atenuado por un ligera bruma sonrosada, que teñía el cielo del amanecer de un rosa radiante. Gin se masajeó la cabeza e inspiró con pesadumbre. Después, volvió a recostarse sobre la bolsa e intentó dormir. Pero no pudo.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, fue hacia al comedor sin hablar con nadie. No podía dejar de pensar en su mamá y en el muchacho tendido sobre la cama. Sentía una furia desmedida hacia él y en parte también hacia aquella mujer que disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué siempre estaba en sus recuerdos?

Cabizbaja, caminó por el pasillo sorpresivamente vacío y al doblar en una intersección, se encontró con Newt, recostado contra la pared.

—Te estaba esperando —le dijo éste—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? — preguntó Gin. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar lo más natural posible. De momento, no quería contarle a nadie sobre sus recuerdos.

—Una muy buena. Te encantará —contestó Newt y sacó detrás de su espalda dos pares de zapatillas rota y sucias, repletas de parches y manchas de tierras —. Genial, ¿verdad?

Gin sonrió complacida, bajó la cabeza y observó sus pies. Estaban enrojecidos e hinchados como si una abeja le hubiese picado los dedos, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño. Recordó lo que Newt le había dicho horas antes en la Visita Guiada: cualquier cosa que se necesitara lo proveía la Caja. Supuso que tal vez los Creadores se habían apiadado de ellas —y del estado deplorable de sus pies—, enviándole unas zapatillas raídas y andrajosas, pero zapatillas al fin.

—Sí, creo que los necesitaba, ¿vino con la Caja?

—No. Encontramos un par perdidas en unas de las salas de los Docs. Pertenece a uno de los larchos que pasó por la Transformación. Fíjate si te van.

Newt desplomó las zapatillas en el suelo con un ruido compacto. Gin no se molestó en preguntar acerca del dueño anterior que había pasado por la Transformación. Trató de imaginar que el muchacho estaba bien.

—¿Y?

—Me quedan bien —contestó Gin—. Gracias.

Newt sonrió y, tras una pausa, dijo:

—Te vi he visto hablando con Minho ayer durante la cena, ¿ya han decidido limar las asperezas?

—No exactamente —masculló con desdén—. Vino a decirme que le debo una muy grande por haberme salvado la vida. ¿Por qué no le han dicho a Alby lo que sucedió?

—Así que era eso —murmuró para sí Newt—. Decidí que era mejor no hacerlo. Estabas nerviosa, asustada y...

—Y pude haberte matado. Pude haberte cortado el cuello.

—Pero no lo hiciste —repuso Newt—. ¿Me reprochas haberte salvado la vida?. Novata, te salvamos de una muerte espantosa. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

Gin suspiró.

—Nada. Sólo que...No sé, no entiendo por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo. Me he comportado como una demente.

—Tenías miedo —argumentó Newt—. Es normal. Alby siempre nos lo dice. Si no sientes miedo, no eres humano. Y tú...

Newt no pudo seguir. En ese momento, el sonido de una alarma resonó por todo el recinto y la expresión risueña, que había en el rostro de Newt, pese al carácter de la conversación, se esfumó de inmediato. Gin prestó oídos a la sirena, cuya chicharra no procedía de un lado exacto, y en la familiaridad del sonido, le sobrevino el recuerdo de su breve estadía en la caja.

—Ese ruido... —susurró Gin.

Newt había empalidecido.

—¿Qué sucede, Newt?

Desde la esquina, se oyeron unos pasos precipitados y Minho apareció, con las manos hechas un puño y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué garlopa está sucediendo? —dijo entre dientes; planteándose frente a Newt.

—Es la Caja. Algo anda mal —dijo Newt y salió a correr hacia las afueras de la Finca.

La sirena continuaba con su chirrido pertinente. Gin se volvió hacia Minho, todavía de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Minho resopló.

—Enhorabuena, Chiflada —dijo—. Parece que dejarás de ser la _nuevita._

—¿Podrías ser más claro? —contestó Gin—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo verás —respondió Minho y se fue tras Newt.

Gin no le perdió el rastro y lo siguió luego a toda prisa. Cuando lo alcanzó, ya próximos a la Caja, lo encaró nuevamente.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan irritante? —gritó por encima del ruido de la sirena y con la respiración abatida por la súbita corrida.

—Es mi hobby favorito —replicó—. Soy un tipo brillante.

Gin rotó los ojos y al desviar su vista al frente, se detuvo en seco. Una buena cantidad de Habitantes estaban congregados alrededor de la Caja. Los más altos y macizo se empujaban con otros para abrir el paso mientras que los de baja estatura daban saltitos en el lugar para poder ver con claridad. Gin atisbó a Chuck colándose entre los Habitantes, con Thomas detrás.

Un golpe anunció que el cubículo había llegado a la superficie y la alarma dejó de sonar. Gin tenía la impresión de que los oídos silbaban dentro de su cabeza. Alby, que había salido del otro lado de la Finca, dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la verja de seguridad. Un ruido disonante rasgó el silencio y los murmullos se apagaron al instante con el estruendo metálico. Gin había logrado hacerse de un pequeño hueco en medio de dos chicos robustos.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Minho, de brazos cruzados. Se había puesto junto a Newt, quien se frotaba el mentón en un gesto nervioso. A razón de la expresión de ambos y el tono encolerizado con el que habló, Gin dedujo que nunca antes había pasado algo igual y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

Newt le dio un ligero vistazo a la Caja.

—No hay nada.

Alby entornó la mirada.

—Hay algo ahí —se volvió a Newt—. Es una nota.

—¿Una nota? —repitió él azorado—. ¿La alarma sonó por una miertera nota?

—Esto es raro —musitó Alby—. Ve a buscarla.

Newt obedeció. Un chico le tendió una cuerda, la misma cuerda con la que la habían subido hace dos días atrás, y bajó. Gin quedó bastante aturullada por la agilidad de Newt, pese a tener una pierna reducida era mucho más hábil que ella y se movía con facilidad. Transcurrieron alrededor de dos minutos cuando, con la ayuda de Minho y Alby, subió a la superficie.

Minho rotó los ojos, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¡Abre la maldita nota de una vez y terminemos con todo este garlopo melodrama!

—¡Ábrela, Newt! —concedió Alby.

Newt no respondió en seguida. Viajó la mirada por la multitud y se detuvo en Gin, a quién le dedicó una expresión extraña, casi afligida. Ésta podía jurar que estaba intentando decirle algo, pero no llegada a descifrar qué y tenía un mal augurio al respecto. Newt se atusó la camisa cargada de tierra y, tras unos instante de vacilación, suspiró y leyó en voz alta:

**Ya están muertos. La última chica es un Crank.**

El corazón de Gin dejó de funcionar. No tenía idea de lo que eso significada, aunque estaba segura que no sería nada bueno. Todos los Habitantes giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia ella y Gin los observó uno por uno entre la confusión y el terror. Su corazonada estaba en lo cierto. Las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No es el mejor capitulo narrado, pero me encanta.**

**En fin, perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba. **


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Estoy contenta porque superé las 1.000 visitas del Fic y bueno, ya que probablemente esté atestada de cosas durante la semana decidí escribir este capitulo, la verdad es que iba hacer mucho más largo, pero opté por cortarlo allí para dar más suspenso y además, porque iré revisando cosas de las narraciones y dedazos de los demás capítulos.

En fin, en cuanto al Fic sólo diré que habrá más de una pareja. Ya lo verán a lo largo de la historia. La relación de Gin y Thomas mejorará en el capitulo siguiente, ya lo verán también. Cabe aclarar que como intentaré seguir el hilo original, el interés amoroso de Thomas (si se puede decir así) es Teresa y será Brenda en la segunda parte.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y demás; me animan a seguir. Me gustaría saber qué piensan de la relación algo caótica de Minho y Gin, habrá más de ellos dos en el próximo.

**PD:** Por cierto, si quieren pasen por mi perfil que en mi canal de youtube un vídeo The Maze Runner con la canción Monster.

**Un beso enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte II: El corazón de un Crank**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**7**

****Ginevra****

**E**n el ambiente, la tensión era notable. La Asamblea se llevaba acabo en una habitación amplia y algo oscura, alejada del resto; y de aspecto poco favorable. Los Encargados de cada sector del Área se hacían llamar así mismo El Consejo. Eran once en total y se ubicaban en un semicírculo frente a Gin, presididos por Alby, que sentado a su derecha, se colocó de pie y calló la ola de murmullos que se había alzado desde que Gin entró a la habitación.

—En nombre de todos los Habitantes del Área, declaro abierta esta Asamblea —anunció Alby y después continuó—. Como sabrán estamos viviendo situaciones inusuales de las que todos ya somos conscientes. Sin embargo, estamos aquí por una ocasión en particular. Hoy a la mañana llegó desde la Caja una nota por parte de los Creadores que dice que la Novata es una persona peligrosa.

Los susurros recorrieron la sala una vez más.

—Novata —la llamó Alby, obligándola a alzar la vista, que avergonzada por la situación, había bajado la cabeza. Gin lo miró. —. Tienes prohibido hablar hasta que se te conceda la palabra —Luego, se dirigió a sus compañeros y agregó:—. La cuestión es sencilla, ¿qué haremos con ella?

Gally, reclinado sobre una silla y de brazos cruzados, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —repitió con asco—. Pues yo te lo diré: hay que castigarla.

El comentario provocó opiniones encontradas. Gin se acomodó en la silla y trató de mantener la calma. Gally empezaba a irritarla.

—¡Ya cierren la maldita boca! Uno por vez, ¿está claro? —bramó Alby y el silencio dio la pauta que los Habitantes habían comprendido la orden—. Gally, ¿tú qué propones?

—¿Qué pruebas más quieres para saber que esta maldita larcha va traer problemas? —espeto—. En mi opinión, hay que desterrarla.

El bullicio volvió a retomarse, esta vez con más fuerza. Sin embargo, no fue Alby sino Newt quien se encargó de apaciguarlo. Sentado junto a Alby, tomó la palabra solemnemente.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo—. Lo siento, pero me parece realmente ridículo. Ni siquiera sabemos que es un Crank. ¿Quieren desterrarla por una estúpida nota?

Gin levantó la cabeza y, en señal de agradecimiento, realizó un leve asentimiento, que Newt respondió con otro ligero y furtivo movimiento. Probablemente, era la persona más racional, discreta y cortés que había en el Área. Su liderazgo estaba rígido por la justicia y la indulgencia, que Alby seguramente poseía, pero de la cual poca gala hacia.

—No es una estúpida nota —repuso Zart, el chico de los Jardines—. Decía que íbamos a morir. Pero no ha hecho nada malo y no parece ser más que una chica común y corriente.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —irrumpió Gally, con la respiración sibilante por la rabia—. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Que nos mate a todos?

—¡Ya cierra la boca, Gally! —Newt se puso de pie con violencia—. ¿Realmente piensas que va poder hacernos algo? Somos más de cincuenta y ella es solo una miertera chica.

—¡Suficiente! —rugió Alby y apuntó hacia Gally—. Hemos escuchado tu garlopa opinión. No vuelvas abrir la boca hasta que se te dé permiso, ¿entendido?

Gally, que estaba tan rojo como la sangre, accedió a regañadientes y Alby, haciéndose ventaja de su sosiego, le permitió a Sartén hablar. El chico se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para responder. Levantó el mentón, rascó su tupida y apestosa barba, y finalmente, colocó las manos en su barriga. Luego la señaló.

—Esta chica es lo más decente que ha llegado en este lugar —alegó—. Por lo tanto pienso que es estúpido culparla de algo que no sabemos qué es. Para mí, debe quedarse.

Tras la opinión de Sartén, algunos de los encargaron comenzaron a soltar una horda de insultos en contra de él, mientras que los otros, quizá los más pocos; que estaban a favor de Gin, respondía en su defensa. El bullicio era ensordecedor y Alby tuvo que gritar varias veces para lograr calmar los ánimos, efervescentes y enérgicos como mechas de incienso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alby. Después, carraspeó la voz y se dirigió a Newt—. Anota eso, junto con lo de Gally y Zart.

Newt asintió con la cabeza. Sobre su regazo, había un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Gin se preguntó cómo había aprendido a leer y escribir, ella no tenia idea si podía o sabía hacerlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —gruñó Gally fuera de sí y encarando a Sartén—. ¿Sólo por qué te ayudó a limpiar tu maldita cocina la encuentras encantadora? Esto tiene que ser una broma, Alby. No puede hablar en serio.

—¡Dije que te mantuvieras callado! —rugió Alby—. Winston. Te toca.

Winston, el Encargado de los Carniceros, era un chico bajito y musculoso, con el rostro lleno de acné, que había tomado asiento junto a Gally y que parecía realmente estar molesto por la situación.

—Creo que debemos dejar que se marche de aquí —propuso el muchacho—. Lo siento, Novata. No te conozco, pero quiero vivir.

Gin desistió ante la idea de responderle. Le había surgido una necesidad casi imperiosa de acabar con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Gally y su amigo.

—De acuerdo —comentó Alby—. Anotá eso también, Newt. Minho, ¿tú que opinas?

Ante la mención de Minho, el cuerpo de Gin se tensó por completo. Con cautela, buscó con la mirada y lo hallo en un rincón, apoltronado en su silla, de piernas y brazos cruzados. Cuando Alby le habló, el paseó la vista por la sala hasta detenerse en ella y sonrió.

—No me interesa —zanjó él—. Me da igual. Esto es absurdo.

A Gin no le sorprendió que Minho se mostrara indiferente con respecto a su destino. Era consciente de que no le agradaba ni un ápice.

—Minho —dijo Alby con un tono de voz poco conciliador—. Estamos buscando una maldita solución a esto.

—¿Ah, si? —se burló él—. Pues entonces sigue sin importarme mucho menos que antes.

—Gracias por tu colaboración, Minho —intervino Newt.

Minho hizo caso omiso al sarcasmo.

—De nada, viejo. Un placer.

Unas risitas colectivas rondaron por el Consejo y Gin decidió que era el momento de hablar ahora que la tensión había menguado.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

En la sala, se hizo un silencio total.

—Sí —afirmó Alby—, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Yo… Yo —tartamudeó Gin—. Es decir..., tengo recuerdos. Puedo recordar.

El Consejo gimió del espanto y contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —la voz ronca de Alby le aceleró el corazón—. Tú, tú puedes…

—Yo tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada —murmuró Gin—. Quizá eso sea ser un Crank.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos? —preguntó Newt impasible—. ¿Qué quieres decirnos con eso?

Gin se encogió de hombros hasta hundirse en el asiento.

—No son de forma cronológica, lo he notado —explicó—. Pero están. Recuerdo una mujer rubia que me habla constantemente y luego, momentos con mi madre.

Sarten lanzó una exclamación estupefacta.

—¿Cómo? —chilló—. ¡Espera! ¿Puedes recordar a tu familia?

Gally soltó una carcajada frívola cuando ella respondió la pregunta de Sartén con un hilo de voz tan bajo que apenas se oyó. La afirmación lo sacó de quicio.

—Eres una mentirosa —escupió él—. Nadie de lo que está aquí recuerda nada y tú llegas diciendo eso. Es evidente que estás mintiendo.

—¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! Estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí? Desde que llegué me has tratado como si fuera una escoria.

—¿Es qué no se dan cuenta de lo que intenta hacer? —dijo Gally dirigiéndose al Consejo—. Está intentando engañarnos para salvarse.

Hecha una furia, Gin salió disparada de su asiento.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, idiota! —bramó—. ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo!

—¡Basta ya! —acalló Alby—. Siéntate, Novata. Tú también Gally. Y terminemos esto de una buena vez.

—Nunca he estado más de acuerdo —apostilló Sartén.

Alby resopló y se volvió hacia Gin, quien había vuelto a su lugar y mirada con resabio a Gally.

—Puede que tengas recuerdos, pero nada que nos ayude a salir de aquí ni a saber la verdad —Gin quiso responder, pero Alby la interrumpió—. Haremos una votación, ¿está claro?. Levanten la mano quienes están de acuerdo con la propuesta de que la Novata permanezca en el Área.

De las once personas que había en el Consejo sólo cuatro levantaron la mano: Newt, Sartén, Zart y para su sorpresa, Stan, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la Asamblea, se hallaban a su favor. Gin se sintió desbastada. Eran minoría.

—Creo que ya está todo dicho —comenzó a decir Alby—. Novata, serás desterrada junto con Ben al caer la tarde.

* * *

Alby le dio la orden a Minho de que lleve a Gin al Cuarto Oscuro. Ella no se dejó doblegar por él y antes de que la alcance, ganó varios metros de distancia y se fue a zancadas de la sala.

—¿Adónde se supone que vas? —dijo Minho, siguiéndola desde atrás—. El Cuarto Oscuro queda hacia el otro lado.

Gin, que había interrumpido su andar colérico, lo observó irritada, y caminó hacia el lado puesto. Quería llegar al Cuarto oscuro, estar sola y llorar a escondidas. Tenia una escozor apremiante en el pecho, que crecía a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Acababan de condenarla a muerte y no pudo hacer nada para evitarla. La impotencia que sentía era más fuerte que cualquier otra clase de sentimiento que podía experimentar hacia los Creadores y los Habitantes.

Con un nudo en la garganta, contuvo las lágrimas y siguió adelante. Pedacitos de hojas secas se pegaban a su pelo enjambrado y sucio y, a pesar de que ya no estaba descalza, las heridas todavía no habían cicatrizado y le dolían los pies. El cielo no se veía en aquella parte del claro porque los árboles se apretaban unos contra otros formando una pared impenetrable. De mala gana, Gin apartó un par de ramas que le impedían el paso y avanzó por el terreno empinado. Una de ellas le devolvió el ataque y sintió un frío punzante atravesar su mejilla. Se detuvo al instante, maldiciendo hasta su nombre.

Minho, que se hallaba quieto, relajado y apoyado sobre la corteza de un árbol río estrepitosamente y le dijo:

—Menudo golpe.

Gin se exasperó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy tomando un descanso.

El cuerpo de Gin ardía de furia.

—¿Un descanso? —dijo boquiabierta—. ¡Debes llevarme a ese estúpido lugar!

—Cierto —concedió Minho, fingiendo ingenuidad—. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Eres la primera persona que conozco que está tan ansiosa por su muerte.

Ella soltó una carcajada corta y seca.

—Disfrutas con todo esto, ¿verdad? —siseó Gin—. Estás contento de que por fin te vas a librar de mí, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué? No me interesas tú ni...

—¡Guau! ¡Cuantas preguntas, Chiflada! —canturreó Minho—. ¡Haces que me duele la cabeza! Pero... sí, me parto de la risa viendo como intentas hacerte la ruda cuando te tiemblan hasta los huesos.

Harta del descaro de Minho, Gin tuvo la intensión de abofetearlo, pero este reaccionó rápidamente y evitó el golpe. Su mano retuvo la de ella, que apretujó con fuerza entre sus rígidos dedos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Gin—. ¡Estoy perfecta! Sólo... ¡Déjame en paz!

Él la ignoró.

—Dime que al menos las demás mujeres allá afuera no están tan dementes como tú —dijo—. Ni que son tan cabronas.

Gin se quedó en silencio. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos como una cortina raída y desgarbada y sentía las mejillas húmedas y calientes. Cuando Minho la soltó, se llevó las manos a la cara y los dedos embadurnados de polvo y suciedad palmearon sus pestañas apelmazadas. No fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar.

—A veces eres muy irritante —comentó Minho—. Pero cuando lloras, debo reconocer que te pones atractiva.

Como una ola de verano, Gin sintió la rabia alzarse en su interior y al verlo sonreír, se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo. Hinchada de orgullo, lo contempló con los ojos abiertos y el cuello en alto.

—¿Por qué no me has defendido? —dijo—. Lo que están haciendo es injusto. ¡Y lo sabes!

Minho sonrió de lado.

—Siento haberte roto el corazón, Chiflada. Pero no tenia sentido hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Gin—. ¿Tanto te molestó lo que sucedió con Newt? ¿Tanto me odias?

—¿Odiarte? —repitió Minho, tras una sonora carcajada—. Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho desde que estás aquí, pedazo de garlopa. No te odio, simplemente me cuesta entenderte. Actúas como una demente, ¿sabes? ¡Eso de ir por Thomas! ¿Qué eres una especie de suicida o algo así?

—No, se llama compasión. Dudo que sepa lo que es —apostilló Gin y no le dio tiempo a responder:—. ¿Podríamos irnos ya?

—No tenia sentido defenderte en la Asamblea —volvió a decir Minho. Su tono de voz se había perdido jocosidad, lo que llamó la atención de Gin—. Desde que entré sabía lo que iba a pasar. No importa si los demás larchos hubiesen decidido que tú te quedase, Alby hubiese buscado alguna garlopa excusa para desterrarte. Tú significas peligro y eso va en contra de nuestro orden.

Gin lo observó con interés. No había caído en digresiones ni titubeado en ningún momento para juzgar como una mentira lo que decía. El chico le dio un vistazo de soslayo y ensanchó la sonrisa de su rostro cuando ella se echó andar a su lado, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—Pareces una idiota con esa cara de perrito mojado —le comentó. Como ella no reaccionó a su burla, Minho adquirió una expresión adusta y agregó:— En la Asamblea dijiste que tenias recuerdos ¿no es así? Bien, garlopa, ¿qué recuerdas?

—¿Me crees?

—Tengo mis dudas, así que quiero escucharte.

Ella exhaló con cansancio.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Sólo recuerdo una mujer que me habla y me dice muchas cosas extrañas.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Sujeto A-7 —respondió Gin, reconstruyendo el recuerdo en su cabeza—. Es es uno de mis recuerdos. Yo viendo alguien llamado así.

Minho enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué garlopo significa eso?

—No tengo idea. Pero no es lo único, también puedo recordar que tengo un hermano. Sólo que lo tengo. No he visto su rostro todavía. Solo recuerdo a la mujer y...

—¿Y qué más? —le instó Minho, parecía estar de vedad interesado en lo que le estaba contando. Pero Gin no le prestaba atención. Un destello rojo brilló entre la maleza como una joya perdida y dejó de caminar. Se trataba de la pequeña lagartija metálica, un Escarabajo; que apuntaba hacia ellos—. ¡Oye, Novata! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué más recuerdas?

—Nada —respondió ella —. No recuerdo más nada.

Sabía que por la forma en que Minho la miró no le había creído, pero poco le importó. Estaba más preocupada en averiguar por qué razón su cuerpo se mecía en un pequeño temblor, como si alguien la invadiese.

* * *

El Cuarto Oscuro era precisamente oscuro. Estaba al lado de la pared del Norte del Área y escondido detrás de unos arbustos con espinas que parecían bastantes filosas y a cual el sol no llegaba a traspasar. Gin tuvo que atravesar casi todo el Área junto a Minho hasta el gran bloque de hormigón. Al llegar, le lanzó una mirada amedrentadora, y Gin permaneció de pie, entendiendo la advertencia.

Minho avanzó hacia adelante y se asomó por la mirilla que había en la parte superior de la puerta, que simulaba ser una ventana. Al instante, los ojos ensangrentados de Ben aparecieron tras los barrotes. Minho pegó un sobresalto y asustado, se echó hacia atrás, tropezó con Gin y se sostuvo a su cintura para no caer.

—¡Minho! —gritó Ben—. ¡Minho, por favor tienes que sacarme de aquí!

Gin lo miró con temor.

—No pienso entrar allí.

—No tienes opción —respondió Minho—. Trataré de tranquilizarlo, pero por si acaso —Minho se sacó del dorso de su pantalón una navaja. Al incorporarse, tomó la muñeca de Gin y la giró, colocándole el mango en la palma de su mano abierta—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Gin bajó la mirada y observó su rostro estirado en el reflejo de la hoja metálica. Se veía agotada. Sabía lo que él quería decirle. Si Ben llegaba hacerle algo, tendría que defenderse. La idea le provocó escalofríos.

—No lo haré —dijo. Le tendió el cuchillo a Minho, que lo agarró con una expresión implacable—. Regla número dos: No lastimes a ningún Habitante. De nada sirve ya, de cualquier forma estoy muerta, ¿cierto?

Gin no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de Minho y encaminó su marcha hacia la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Minho se deslizara a su lado y la contemplara con el rabillo del ojo. Ella era consciente de que la estaba estudiando y por raro que pareciese no le molestaba. Finalmente, cuando Minho dejó de lado sus pensamientos, colocó la llave en la cerradura y se escuchó un sonoro crujido. Luego la puerta chirrió y se abrió.

—¡Qué te diviertas! —ironizó Minho.

—Por supuesto —farfulló Gin sin entusiasmo—. Nos vemos en el infierno, te estaré esperando.

—Claro. Allí estaré —respondió Minho. Gin le dedicó una sonrisa alicaída, tomó coraje y entró. Antes de que pueda adaptarse a las tinieblas, Ben la agarró por los hombros y la estrelló contra la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Yo, por mi parte, algo triste, porque reprobé unos exámenes así que tal vez es probable que esté capítulo no fuese el mejor. (Lloré como una condenada.)

En serio, me cuesta bastante narrar en pasado, de hecho, estoy acostumbrada narrar en tercera persona con tiempo presente. Pero como intenté seguir el estilo de la saga, me propuse como desafío hacerlo. Espero que les esté siendo de su agrado.

En cuanto al fic, ¡no desesperen! El romance entre Minho y Gin es algo lento, creo que lo han notado. Es que yo lo planteé así desde un primer momento, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Minho no creo que de buenas a primera se lance a los brazos de una chica, al menos que sea bonita y no la considera algo extraño como Gin, pero tendrá lo suyo ya lo verán. No veo la hora que conozcan a un personaje que inventé y cuyas escenas tengo adelantadas en la computadora ¡Me hace reír tanto!

También quería comentarles que como tengo más horas libres estoy terminando de escribir un AU. Es una historia de mi invención que adapté a los personajes de The Maze Runner, así que pronto la subiré y espero tener su apoyo y opiniones. Por el momento, les diré que se centrará en Minho, Newt y Thomas.

En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Estuve revisando algunos dedazos y cosas de la narración de los capítulos anteriores; pero de seguro tengo más, así que si encuentran en este capítulo ( que de seguro hay) y en los demás, les agradecería que me envíen un mensaje privado así lo corrijo y todo queda medianamente legible.

**Desde ya, un saludo enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte II: El corazón de un Crank**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**8**

****Ginevra****

**L**as manos pálidas y huesudas de Ben se cerraron entorno a los hombros de Gin, que intentó calmarlo infructuosamente. Ben estaba abrumado por la ira y no le apetecía escucharla. Probó arrullarlo con palabras dulces y altisonantes y, al insistir, pareció funcionar porque entró en razón y, sorprendido, la observó con aturdimiento. De inmediato él retrocedió para que una franja de luz lo cobijara. No había cambiado en absoluto desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. Todavía llevaba la ropa andrajosa y su piel sudada, herida y verdosa continuaba con aquel matiz similar a moho y cemento.

—Tú…no.. eres… Minho —habló de manera forzada—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Gin inhaló profundamente.

—Soy tu compañera de destierro —profirió y por algún motivo se sintió idiota al hacerlo, mas aún cuando constató que Minho estaba apoyado de costado sobre la puerta y observaba la situación por la mirilla.

—No puede ser —susurró Ben y aumentó el tono de su voz—. ¡No, no! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Tú no eres real!

Gin se pegó aún más a la puerta sacudida por el horror cuando Minho desde el otro lado decidió intervenir. Su intervención provocó que Ben se empotró contra la ventana a la velocidad de una flecha y se aferró al metal de la verja, tambaleando los barrotes por la fuerza que empleaba con sus manos.

—Minho, por favor, ¡ayúdame!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Perdona, viejo —contestó—. Pero la has cagado.

Ben entró en pánico. Al escucharlo, sollozó, se deslizó por la puerta y cayó de rodillas. A Gin le sobrevinieron unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar también. No tenia idea de qué hacer con Ben ni cómo actuar frente a él. Buscó ayuda en Minho y lo vio marcharse a paso rápido por la espesura del bosque. Con lágrimas bajo las pestañas, Gin se alejó y dejó caer su cuerpo en una esquina de la oscuridad. No había más que una silla centrada, vieja y de patas corta en la habitación y el frío de las sombras amortiguaba el calor que desde la mirilla entraba.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La voz afligida y pastosa de Ben la tomó por sorpresa.

—Me lo han dicho —balbuceó Gin.

—¿Y tú como te llamas?

Ella le dijo su nombre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —

La sensatez de Ben era casi ilusa en él. Consciente de que no podía contarle de que era un Crank, Gin empezó a barajar qué decir. No se atrevía a arriesgarse a tanto. La simple mención de lo desconocida podía tornarlo más confundido y nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Porque la he cagado igual que tú.

De repente, Ben comenzó a mecerse.

—Lo atacaste, ¿cierto?

Se refería a Thomas. Gin lo sabía, sin embargo era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre a temor de que la simple alusión a él pudiese despertar una reacción iracunda, que terminaría como consecuencia sobre ella. Por tal decidió responder vanamente:

—No, Ben. Simplemente, no pertenezco aquí.

El chico emitió un quejido, pero luego prolongó el silencio. Gin se lo agradeció porque, por primera vez, dejó salir el nudo atorado en su garganta y se permitió llorar a escondidas.

* * *

Lo primero que recordó fue un dolor punzante atravesando su brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz barítona recorrió la oscuridad y un tirón sacudió su mano. El sonido de algo metálico repiqueteó en algún espacio sólido y el recuerdo se esclareció. Vio que su brazo estaba sangrando, y que un bisturí descansaba al borde de sus pies descalzos sobre un piso impoluto y de mármol, salpicados de algunas gotas de sangre.

—Intento no olvidarme de las cosas.

El dueño de la voz era un chico. Gin sólo podía ver su perfil anguloso y el cabello negro y enmarañado tapándole el rostro, pero cuando le envolvió el brazo lastimado con una toalla, se percató de había sido agraciado por rasgos fuertes y viriles.

—Eres consciente de que lo estás haciendo no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? —soltó el muchacho iracundo—. Papá ha estado de acuerdo con esto desde que comenzó, ¿por qué te niegas ahora a hacerlo?

Algo se agitó en el pecho de Gin.

—¡Mamá está muerta! —gritó, apartándose de él—. ¡Ella es un maldito Crank ahora! ¿Qué no entiendes?. Se sacrificó por nosotros. Papá, él... está demente igual que todos ellos.

El chico alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Ellos quieren salvarnos —dijo.

—¿Salvar a quién? —repitió—. Dios, Blas, ¡vamos a morir! ¡Todo se ha ido al diablo! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Tú no morirás —respondió Blas—. Estoy seguro.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido cargado de angustia.

—¡Deja de decir eso!

—Sabes que ellos hacen esto por el bien de todos —intervino el muchacho.

Gin resopló. Estaba hecha una furia. Con un movimiento brusco, tiró la toalla con su sangre al piso y se paró frente a su hermano. Blas no se alejó de ella, de hecho, se mostró casi impasible. Casi porque Gin notó una ligera vacilación sacudir su boca y asomarse por su mirada.

—Te han lavado por completo el cerebro —concluyó con resentimiento.

Él sonrió.

—¿Estás segura? —respondió—. Tú siempre has estado de acuerdo con esto. Sólo actúas así porque sabes que él va...

—No si yo lo evito.

Una expresión aturdida asaltó al muchacho.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —le dijo.

Ella sonrió con cierto cinismo. Extendió el brazo y le mostró su herida a carne viva. La sangre viscosa que se deslizaba como vino tinto, formando una A sobre su piel, pareció horrorizarlo.

—Mañana lo olvidarás todo —espetó Blas—. Incluso te olvidaras de mí y eso que sientes ahora, la frustración que tienes, ya no va estar. Ni siquiera recordarás que somos hermanos.

—Por supuesto —concedió—. Cuando nos coloquen los Neutralizadores, seguramente no me importe que te maten. Pero no pierdo las esperanza de que al menos una parte de mí se aferre al pasado.

—¿Por qué quieres recodar? —cuestionó—. Los recuerdos sólo te van a lastimar. Es mejor cuando no sientes nada. Así todo será más fácil.

—¡No quiero olvidarte! ¡No quiero olvidar quién soy! ¡No quiero olvidar mi historia!

—¿Qué historia? —repuso indignado—. No tenemos una maldita historia.

—Claro que sí. Nuestra infancia, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia...

Blas se rió con ironía.

—¿A lo qué pasamos les llamas infancia? —preguntó—. Escuchá, es lo mejor. Es lo mejor para los dos olvidarlo todo. Olvidar a mamá, a papá, a nuestros amigos. ¡Todo! Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que recordar no es bueno ¿Has visto el exterior? ¿Acaso has asomado la cabeza? ¡El mundo es una mierda y al menos olvidarlo será algo bueno para ambos!

El efecto de sus palabras dejó boquiabierta a Gin. Antes de que pueda responderle, un torbellino de imágenes discordante volvió cernirse sobre ella. Y en el medio de la oscuridad, la vorágine y la confusión, como un eco lejano y distorsionado, al igual que una voz repercutiendo en el interior de un abovedado recipiente metálico, escuchó una frase que le heló la sangre. _«No hay salida»._

* * *

Cuando Gin despertó, descubrió que había estado llorando. Con las mejillas irritadas, sentía como si varias púas estuviesen incrustadas en su nuca supurando veneno y recuerdos morbosos. Se restregó los ojos y paseó la mirada por la habitación, ahora sumergida en penumbras. Sólo un débil haz de luz le permitió hallar a Ben acurrucado en una esquina y por la forma compasada en que respiraba y la quietud de su cuerpo, demacrado y sudado, supuso que también se había dormido.

Se levantó del suelo y al hacerlo, sus rodillas se tocaron por el movimiento. Oyó un siseo y el rostro de Chuck apareció al otro lado de la ventana enrejada. Cuando ella lo miró, el niño la saludó. Gin sonrió débilmente y echó otro vistazo hacía donde estaba Ben, asegurándose de que aún permanecía dormido. Lo último que quería es que vuelve a empotrarse contra la puerta y ahuyente a Chuck.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró, asomando los ojos por la mirilla.

El niño frunció el ceño. Estaba parado sobre una roca que le atribuía la altura, que su corta edad no le concedía.

—Nos hemos enterado —dijo—. Ya le hemos dicho a Alby que nos parecía estúpido. Incluso Thomas te defendió. ¡Tenias que haberlo visto! Sino fuera por Newt, estoy segura que Alby le hubiese roto la cara.

—Cierra la boca.

Thomas apareció detrás de Chuck. Gin aún podía recordar la conversación tensa que habían entablado la noche anterior y lo distante que se había comportado con ella, sin embargo en cuanto el muchacho esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa el sentimiento inquietante que la había embargado se distinguió.

—En fin —dijo Chuck mientras hurgaba entre sus bolsillos y sacaba un envoltorio blanco y abultado—. Te he traído un emparedado. Sarten lo hizo para ti. Creo que le agradas o quizá te tenga lástima, ya sabes. De cualquier modo, tomá.

Chuck metió la mano por uno de los espacios de la verja oxidada, pero Gin sintió el subidón de una arcada en su garganta y lo rechazó con las manos.

—No tengo hambre.

—¡Pero tienes que comer!

—No quiero —replicó Gin—. En serio, gracias.

El niño hizo una mueca compungida y entonces Gin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo valoraba. Quizá había llegado hace un día, o tal vez dos, pero desde luego, Chuck le había arrebatado un pedazo de su corazón.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara larga? —lo animó Gin—. Creí que te divertían estas cosas. Ya sabes los Destierros y eso...

—Sí, lo hace, es decir... —balbuceó—. ¡Dejá de ser divertido cuando se tratan de mis amigos!

Ella sonrió entristecida.

—Estaré bien —mintió—. Lo juro.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos —contestó Chuck—. Es el consuelo antes de la muerte decir que estás bien o que todo va estar bien.

—¿Así lo llamas? —le preguntó Gin riendo—. Eres muy ingenioso, Chuck.

El niño sacudió el hombro y un brillo especial refulgió en sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas tu mamá?

Gin asintió con la cabeza, aturullada por el rotundo giro en la conversación, y sin saber muy bien adónde quería llegar.

—Sí, tengo una vaga imagen de ella —suspiró—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Tú también me crees rara?

—¡Claro que no! Sólo pienso que tienes suerte —dijo—. En serio.

Entonces Gin entendió lo que Chuck quería decirle. Había vivido tantas emociones desde que llegó al Área que nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentirían los demás con respecto a su amnesia. Si bien comprendía una parte de ello, pues había llegado igual de desorientada y asustada que el resto, el hecho de que haya podido recodar al menos vagas cosas de su vida anterior la hacían sentir real. Recordar a su madre la había dado una sensación de paz, una sensación cálida y agradable, una sensación de seguridad que otros habitantes no eran capaz de experimentar. Tener recuerdos significaba que en algún momento había sido una chica normal y corriente. Supuso que para Chuck, con tan sólo tenia diez años, era mucho más difícil de ignorar el vacío de estar solo y abandonado a una terrible suerte. Necesitaba el amor de una madre, la compresión de un padre, el lazo de unión de una familia. Y no tenía absolutamente nada...

—Préstame atención, Chuck —dijo Gin—. Tienes que llamar a Minho. Dile que venga, necesito hablar con él.

Chuck arqueó las cejas y la miró como si le hubiese pedido que lo destierren junto con ella.

—¿Minho? —repitió incrédulo y desvío la vista hacia Thomas, que estaba igual de extrañado y confundido que él—. ¿Por qué tienes que hablar con él?

—Tú solo ve. Y hazlo rápido.

Chuck titubeó.

—Pero... él...

—¡Chuck! —rugió Gin—. Confía en mí.

Chuck suspiró, guardó el emparedado envuelto en uno de sus bolsillos y se sacudió el cabello. Después, dio un brinco y bajó de un salto al suelo.

—De acuerdo —escuchó decirle—. Pero si me da rabieta será tu culpa.

—Podré morir con la culpa —bromeó—. ¡Apresúrate!

Thomas se asomó por la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? —preguntó.

Gin, que había estado aferrándose a los hierros, se echó hacia atrás para comprobar que Chuck se alejaba en busca de Minho.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Ya —exclamó Thomas y luego de una pausa, continuó:—. Siento cómo te he tratado anoche. Yo realmente... No sé, sólo perdona.

—No hay nada que disculpar —dijo Gin—. A decir verdad, yo también lo siento. No tenia que habértelo dicho. Es lógico que te hayas asustado.

—Yo no me asusté —se excusó Thomas—. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo Gin, aunque seguía creyendo que se había asustado. Thomas asintió con la cabeza. —Oye —volvió hablar Gin—. Prométeme que cuidarás de Chuck. Prométeme que no permitirás que nada le pase.

El chico levantó una ceja, repleta de escepticismo.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —inquirió—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo qué sabes?

Gin no pudo responder. En ese momento, Ben se abalanzó contra la puerta y de un empujón, la tiró al suelo. Un calor lacerante se deslizó por su espalda como un salpullido y una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro tan pronto impactó contra el cemento.

—¡Tú! —gimió Ben—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Mareada, Gin se incorporó sobre un codo. Escuchó un golpe fuerte, seguido por un ruido chirriante, y entre el griterío, reconoció la voz de Minho. Alzó la cabeza y lo vislumbró a Ben, intentando tranquilizarlo. Una de sus manos se apretaba al cuello mientras que con la otra buscaba atarle las muñecas. Newt que estaba detrás, se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Novata? —le dijo, brindándole una mano para levantarse.

Ella la aceptó.

—No

—Bien —musitó Newt—. Eso ha sido claro.

Gin sacudió el hombro y se encaminó hacia a Minho, quien había logrado maniatar a Ben con un férreo nudo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ben no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse.

—No se si lo has notado, pero estoy algo ocupado.

—Es importante. Necesito hablar contigo —volvió a insistir Gin.

—De acuerdo —contestó con sequedad—. Te escucho.

—Tiene que ser a solas.

Newt le lanzó una mirada significativa y Gin fingió no verla. Minho, todavía luchando contra Ben, entrecerró los ojos y la estudió con la mirada. Luego de una pausa, se dirigió a Newt con resignación.

—Encárgate de él. Haré esto rápido —ordenó—. De cualquier forma, ya es hora.

El estómago de Gin dio un vuelco. Minho se puso de pie y la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia una esquina de la habitación lo suficientemente lejos de Newt, que estaba inmovilizando a Ben.

—Estirá los brazos.

Gin obedeció y un dolor atroz quemó sus muñecas cuando Minho la sujetó con una soga. Su corazón se detuvo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Jamás se imaginó cómo sería el momento previo a su muerte, pero ahora que lo vivía, supo que era una sensación desoladora, un vacío en el corazón, un ahueco en el alma, que le hacía experimentar un augurio de tristeza y soledad.

Con el rabillo del ojo, logró ver a Thomas junto a Chuck, quién había llamado a Minho, escondidos entre los matorrales. El niño observa todo con curiosidad y cierto terror mientras que Thomas, pálido del miedo, tiraba de la manga de él, obligándolo a marcharse.

—¿Y? —gruñó Minho—. ¿Qué garlopa tienes que decirme?

—Minho, hay algo que tienes que saber.

—Ve al grano, Novata.

—Tienes que creerme. Lo vi. Lo juro. Estaba junto a mi hermano, en una sala llena de máquinas y una mujer nos decía que el Laberinto no tenía salida. Que no hay forma de escapar, que no había salida, que...

Gin se detuvo. La expresión de Minho era extraña. Esperaba más terquedad de su parte, que no le creyera, que le gritara, que le diga que estaba loca hubiese sido lo más razonable en él. Pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera habló o la interrumpió. La miró directo a los ojos en un completo silencio. En su rostro, no había ni una gota de asombro o abatimiento y Gin advirtió la razón.

—Lo sabes —concluyó—. Tú lo sabes.

Minho apartó la mirada de ella.

—¿Eso era todo lo qué tenias que decir?

—¿Cómo puedas actuar como si nada te importará? —soltó Gin—. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a los demás? Ellos creen en ti.

Minho se echó hacía atrás y le sostuvo su expresión acusatoria, una mezcla de indignación y asombro.

—Por el mismo motivo por el cual tú me has pedido que hablemos a solas —dijo—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Gin sabía a lo que Minho se refería, ella también lo había pensado. Decir algo así, de tal calibre, era absurdo. Lo único que mantenía la cordura y unía a los Habitantes en el Área era la esperanza de salir de allí, por más que eso significaba seguir con ciertas nombras y sortear la muerte.

—Los enloquecerías, ¿verdad? —siguió secamente Minho y, después, rió con amargura—. Entonces, ¿quién es el hipócrita? ¿Tú o yo?—añadió y, sin decir más, sin aguardar alguna respuesta por parte de ella, se fue junto a Newt.

Ahora, para Gin, sólo quedaba esperar la muerte.

* * *

**Okey. No ha sido un buen final, pero tenia que cortarlo porque iba a ser muy largo.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**P****erdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Hola!

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Bueno creo que llegó un capítulo un poco meloso, en realidad, no tanto, pero me gustó escribirlo. Tiene una dosis de romance y bastante acción. Tengo el próximo ya casi terminado, lo único que diré es que se viene un acercamiento entre Gin y Minho... Ya saben.

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por las entradas, los comentarios, seguidores, etc.

* * *

**Debyom, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Tus palabras siempre me animan. Eres una de las lectoras que más me apoya en esta historia ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

**Un beso enrome.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte II: El corazón de un Crank**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**9**

**Ginevra**

—Novata, ya es hora.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin hacer comentario alguno, Gin se entregó a la voluntad de Newt, que la sostuvo desde atrás, a través del nudo que le maniataba las manos. Al hablar, su tono de voz se oyó débil y apesadumbrado y rehuía lo que ambos no querían aceptar. Para ella, había llegado el momento de despedirse del mundo. ¿Cómo sería su muerte? ¿Qué sucedería luego de que deje de existir físicamente?

El consuelo de Gin era persuadirse así misma. Tal vez la muerte traía consigo más de un recuerdo y su alma, si era real su presencia, descansaría en paz al hallar su verdadera identidad y al saber, que las pocas personas que se habían ganado su aprecio, estarían bien.

Mientras Thomas esté a su lado, Gin estaba convencida de que Chuck estaría a salvo. La responsabilidad del muchacho y su escepticismo hacían de él alguien de fiar. Además, Chuck profanaba hacia Thomas un sentimiento de admiración y hermandad que prodigaba seguridad y no dudaba en que el niño estaría bien cuando ella se marche.

Sartén tenía una capacidad innata de sobrellevar las controversias en el Área y se alegraba por ello. En él había encontrado una persona inteligente, audaz y discreta. Poseía un carácter propio y una profunda suspicacia que lo mantenía en alerta, pese a ser dueño de una apariencia que intimidaba pero que al mismo tiempo, erraba de prejuicios; e invitaba a señalarlo como ignorante.

Con Newt era distinto. Anhelaba que él fuese feliz y que tuviese una vida grata y amena, agraciada de buenos momentos y tan solo algunos malos. Perseveraba en ella la esperanza de que Los Creadores los libren del cautiverio y así poder emprender cada uno su camino. Él era una persona amable y honesta, alguien con suficiente condescendencia para perdonar los errores ajenos, resarcirse y aprender de ellos. Le había advertido que sea prudente en ocasiones determinadas. Le había brindado lo más parecido a una amistad, de igual a igual. Por tal, no se conformaba con una simple mirada de despedida. Bastaba con recordar todo lo acontecido hasta llegar allí para aseverar que debía agradecerle, en vida, su ingenuo trato.

Cuando volvió a ordenarle que se mueva, Gin no se lo hizo. Newt atinó a tirar de ella hacia adelante, pero entonces comprendió su intención y retrocedió sin soltarla.

Minho se hallaba bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su expresión afirmaba el carecido estado de ánimo que la embargaba debido a la intranquilidad de Ben, aún agitado en sus manos.

—¿Qué... sucede? —le siseó Minho a Newt.

Newt soslayó a Gin con disimulo.

—Ve —dijo él—. Ahora te sigo.

Él lo examinó un momento y después dijo:

—Como sea —zarandeó a Ben—. Se lo llevaré a Billy y a Jackson *****. Me está rompiendo un brazo, hombre. No tardes.

Newt le dio su palabra. Minho refunfuñó y su malhumor se exacerbó al reparar en Gin, quien al advertir su adusta expresión le sostuvo la mirada con firme orgullo y sin titubar. Situaciones de tal envergadura requerían de cierta entereza que Gin estaba dispuesta a demostrar.

Luego de unos segundos, Minho se marchó cuando intimidarla le resultó aburrido y ridículo. Newt aguardó unos segundos en silencio hasta que decidió soltarla.

—Gracias —susurró Gin—. Quería despedirme de ti antes de morir.

Newt se mostraba conmocionado.

—Ya veo.

—Siento ser una amenaza para todos ustedes —continuó Gin—. Realmente, espero que algún día puedan salir de aquí.

Hubo una pausa. Aunque sabía que era mentira, quería darle esperanzas. Compungida, Gin dio un paso hacia adelante y sin decir nada, recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Newt se tensó al instante, quizá por la cercanía del contacto, o porque tal vez era la primera vez que lo abrazaba una mujer, pero luego de un rato se relajó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Una sensación tibia y somera irradió de él hacía ella, una especie escozor que había sentido en el pasado, en sus recuerdos y que le inundaba pecho.

—Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo —musitó Gin y para su sorpresa, Newt extendió el brazo y le acarició el cabello—. Espero que seas muy feliz.

—No se puede ser feliz aquí —contestó Newt.

—Entonces espero que algún momento lo seas —respondió Gin y se apartó.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Vamos —urgió Newt, aclarándose la garganta y sosteniéndola desde atrás nuevamente—. Se está siendo tarde.

* * *

Newt la llevó hacia una de las puertas del Este del Laberinto. Los Habitantes ya estaban allí, aguardando en silencio, que se había vuelto pesado y reinaba en él la expectación que suele albergar la proximidad de un acontecimiento peculiar. Gin se dejó caer alrededor de la multitud, con las rodillas laceradas. Ben, estaba a su lado, en la misma posición de condena. Su cabeza inclinada y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, no hacían mas que acentuar la magnitud de los sollozos, que Gin compartía pero se esforzaba por ocultar.

Adelantado unos pasos sobre el resto, Alby le dio una orden a Newt, quien guardó silencio y se encaminó hacia una especie de cobertizo, ubicado en la sombra de un árbol y cuya función desconocía. Ben seguía resistiéndose doblegado por dos sujetos grandotes y de aspecto grasiento e imponentes, que supuso que serían Billy y Jackson, cuando volvió con palos de aluminio de unos seis metros de alto y se los entregó a cada uno de los Habitantes que formaban parte del Consejo.

Alby sostuvo un collar de cuero, con una presilla de acero que tintineaba como dignas campanas avistando un lecho de muerto, y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello a Ben, que tiró el cuerpo hacía atrás y sus venas infectadas quebrajaron la piel de su garganta. Gin gimió espantada al notar la presión que le cerraba el cuello a Ben y lo costoso que le resultaba respirar. Sin embargo, su expresión de terror mudó a una mueca de desprecio cuando Minho se acuclilló hacia ella y tensó otro collar similar entre sus manos.

—Levantá el mentón —ordenó.

—Por supuesto —comentó—. Lo que tú digas.

Gin deseó que el veneno de sus palabras se le clavaran en alguna parte de la conciencia. No obstante, sabía que aquello era poco probable. Él carecía de toda clase de simpatía hacia ella. Al escucharla, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Minho, rodeó su cuello con el collar y tiró hacía atrás la presilla de metal. Luego, apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro y la respiración tibia junto a el aliento que se despedía de su boca entreabierta, le cosquilleó la nuca a Gin.

—Incluso en situaciones como estas muestras tu orgullo —le susurró en la oreja. Minho ajustó el collar y Gin profirió un gemido—. El laberinto es un lugar peligroso —siguió diciendo él—. Todo está en movimiento y tú debes moverte con él. Usa el cerebro que tienes y capaz vivas un poco más.

A causa de la estupefacción, Gin se quedó sin habla. Minho se echó hacia atrás y la miró, como si nada hubiese pasado, indiferente a todo tipo de trato. Ella entornó la mirada, examinándolo extrañada y luchando por mostrarse furiosa y hastiada.

—Constructor Ben, Novata Gin, los dos han sido condenados al destierro. Ben, tú, por el intento de asesinato del novicio Thomas y tú, Gin, por decisión del Consejo. —dijo Alby. Gin luchó por amortiguar su ira y contenerse—. Los encargados se han pronunciado y su palabra es definitiva. Ya no pueden regresar. Jamás. Encargados, tomen su lugar junto al poste del destierro. *****

Los encargados sostuvieron los postes que Newt había tumbado en el césped y se fueron acercando al mástil. El crujido de las puertas contra la tierra, a sus espaldas, le dio la pauta a Gin que había llegado la hora.

—¡Encargados ahora! —gritó Alby.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un fuerte impulso llevó la cabeza de Gin hacia atrás y clavó sus rodillas a la tierra. Mechones de cabello invadieron su rostro y el movimiento agarrotó los músculos de su nuca. Un sujeto a sus espaldas, cortó el nudo de sus muñecas y la levantó del suelo, girándola de cara al Laberinto.

Las Puertas se atraían las unas con otras, haciéndose cada vez menos estrechas. El horror se canalizó en Gin y retrocedió. Sin embargo, con un empujón, su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia la salida y cayó al suelo de piedra al tiempo que las paredes se cerraban, rasgaban el suelo y la cubrían de una nube de tierra. Las suplicas de Ben, que momento atrás no se dejaban de escuchar, se acallaron de golpe.

* * *

El Destierro había terminado. Tumbada en el suelo, Gin tosió, se limpió el rostro con las manos y con deliberada cautela e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, observó el lugar de pie. Desde el interior del Laberinto las paredes eran más escalofriantes. Las sombras se agolpaban entre los pasillos desolados y viciados de tierra y cubrían el cielo en un manto amplio y fétido. La oscuridad era total y una ligera brizna fría y siniestra procedente de algún rincón del entramado, sacudía la hiedra y se escabullía bajo los pies de Gin como la cola de un fantasma.

El sollozó de Ben hizo que lo buscara en las penumbras. Estaba de pie y tiritaba, con la vista fija en las puertas cerradas y los brazos pegados al costado de su cuerpo. Gin sabía luchaba con la misma clase de sentimientos que ella, pero que sumado a los efectos colaterales de la picadura de un Penitente, la desazón era peor. Temblorosa, se acercó a él, estiró la mano y con la punta del dedo tocó su hombro pálido y sudoroso.

—Ben —lo llamó—. Debemos irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¡Nooo! —berreó él, aporreando con los puños cerrados las puertas selladas—. ¡Nooo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Gin tuvo la impresión de que el calor se le iba del cuerpo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones. La brizna se había convertido en un vendaval huracanado y cortante que agitaba su melena oscura y oscilaba la ropa de Tim que llevaba encima y le quedaba holgaba.

—Ben creo que hay que irnos.

—¡Vete tú! —gruñó—. ¡Vete, yo me quedaré aquí!

Gin se rehusaba a abandonarlo. Agarró su brazo y tironeó de él.

—¡Ben, por favor! —suplicó—. ¡Hay que correr! Si nos quedamos acá...

—¡No! —gritó Ben y se alejó de Gin—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Un chirrido metálico se aventuró por entre las sombras, seguido a un gruñido anormal. Gin giró la cabeza y observó el fondo de los pasillos horrorizada ante el solo indicio de la llegada de un Penitente. La oscuridad seguía siendo sosegada y asolada, pero despertaba una expectativa morbosa.

—Ben, tenemos que irnos. Ellos están cerca —dijo nuevamente en un tono alarmante.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —gritó Ben, la tomó por el cuello de la camisa para lanzarla luego a la pared opuesta a las puertas. Gin se sintió tan ligera como un pluma cuando voló de una punta a la otra y su cuerpo se hundió en la hiedra, consiguiendo estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared de piedra que había detrás. Un frío helado la atravesó, se esparció por su vista en un manto de oscuridad y al cabo de un rato, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

En el recuerdo, era mucho más chica. Debía tener unos catorce o trece años de edad. Los sujetos que estaban a su alrededor parecían enfrascados en una especies de planillas que se atisbaban en una computadoras de pantalla plana. El ruido constante de sus dedos contra los teclados era lo único que se llegaba a escuchar en la habitación. Estaban vestidos de blanco y llevaban barbijos en el rostro, que acentuaba sus aspectos famélicos.

En el centro de un deshabitado compartimiento, revestido de blanco y con una sola y angosta ventana, había un chico sentado, de hombros encogidos y con la espalda arqueada. Tenia el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y escribía en un papel sobre una mesa de madera de manera frenética. El cabello oscuro le caía sobre la cara, escondiendo sus ojos y parte de su cara.

—¿Te sientes atraída hacia él?

Gin giró la cabeza. Quien había hablado era Blas, su hermano.

—No, de ninguna manera.

Blas se rió.

—Sí, claro —ironizó—. No le has quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegó. Me asustas.

Gin rodó los ojos y colocó los brazos en jarra.

—Hay una razón —explicó ella y se encogió de hombros cuando uno de los hombre que estaban a su alrededor les siseó para que bajen la voz—. Escuché a papá decir que él era importante para el proyecto y estoy averiguando por qué.

Blas analizó al sujeto detrás de la ventana.

—Parece bastante inocente —dijo—. Y debilucho. Me cae bien. Su amiga está encerrada en la habitación contigua. Es bonita y... —Blas se interrumpió. Al otro lado de la ventana, se encontraba Aris. Mucho más pequeño y menudo, mucho más frágil —Me parece que nos está mirando —sugirió Blas y rápidamente se corrigió—. En realidad, creo que te está mirando.

Gin contuvo el aliento, sintiendo algo tibio invadir su pecho. Aris alzó la vista del papel, arrastró la silla hacia atrás con la piernas y se encaminó a la ventana. Luego, vagó la mirada por el espejo y se detuvo en Gin con intensidad. El muchacho tomó aire y apoyó el papel sobre la ventana. Había una leyenda escrita en él:

**Ayúdame. Por favor.**

* * *

En medio del pasillo, sus pies descalzos se pegoteaban al suelo de linóleo y ralentizaban su marcha. Llevaba un torniquete en el brazo izquierdo, doblado contra la boca de su estomago y la túnica blanca. Gin esforzó su vista cuando escuchó a alguien sollozar y no tardó en vislumbrar a la chica del Área, rodeando el cuello de Thomas. Ella se apartó de él y quitó el mechón revoltoso de cabello oscuro que se le había pegado a la cara. Al hablar, su voz oyó quebrada.

—Todo va estar bien —había dicho la chica.

—Lo sé— respondió Thomas con una expresión que intentaba no transmitir su tristeza.

Aris, que estaba con ellos, abrió una puerta y le hizo una seña a Thomas para que entre. No sólo estaba más grande a comparación del último recuerdo, sino que además tenía una postura erguida, como si estuviese más seguro de si mismo. Una chica que se hallaba de pie; junto a él, se le aferraba a su brazo como un garrapata y a Gin dicha cercanía le despertó una profunda irritación.

Thomas obedeció a Aris y dio un paso hacia delante, mirando a su amiga por última vez.

—Nos vemos mañana— le dijo con congoja y después, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La chica lloró nuevamente y Gin no dudó al acercarse.

—¿Estás bien? —se animó a decirle a la amiga de Thomas.

Ella la miró. Sus ojos azules, grandes y brillosos, estaban hinchados y velados de un color sonrosado.

—Tengo miedo

—Es común —dijo y observó la puerta—. No tienes por qué preocuparte...

—Él va estar bien —intervino Aris.

Gin lo observó con interés. Tenia una voz amena, pero al mismo tiempo masculina. La mueca hosca reprimió al muchacho y su amiga pareció notarlo.

—Es verdad, nada le pasará —aseguró. Cabizbaja, la chica asintió, pero no dijo nada. Gin no sabía deducir si era porque realmente lo creía así o porque simplemente se había resignado.

* * *

Las sombras la devolvieron a la realidad. Impulsada por una súbita sensación de felicidad, al hallarse con vida, Gin arranco las raíces de la hiedra que atrapaban su cuerpo al igual que un insecto y salió a tumbos. Tenia rastro de tierra, hojas y pequeñas raíces en el cabello y pegado a la ropa. Había sangre en su tobillo izquierdo cuya razón desconocía. El dolor detrás de su nuca y en la parte superior de su cabeza le recordó el momento con Ben y vagó la mirada a su alrededor.

El corazón de Gin empezó a latir con fuerza. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente desde que había perdido la consciencia. Las sombras habían disminuidos, pero los pasillos continuaban siendo terroríficos e infinitos. Eso significaba que los Penitentes todavía podían estar cerca y debía correr. Sin embargo algo tiró de su cuello y la devolvió a su lugar cuando intentó escapar.

El collar de cuero que tenia en el cuello se había enganchado a una de las ramas de la hiedra. Invadida por el miedo y la desesperación, comenzó a jalar con todas su fuerza y el ruido de la presilla metálica se amplificó en las paredes. Maldijo por lo bajo ante la sola idea de que el sonido atraiga la atención de los Penitentes y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás. El collar se desenganchó tras un restallido y parte de la hiedra se desmoronó sobre ella. Gin pegó un salto y trastabilló.

Fue entonces que un gruñido metálico, como una especie de tractor moviéndose a gran velocidad, la hizo ponerse de pie. No podía distinguir por cuales de las dos entradas al corredor provenía. Era como si se escuchara por todo el Laberinto, sin tener un punto de origen exacto.

Decidió seguir su instinto y se precipitó hacía adelante. La adrenalina era lo único que la ayudaba a seguir. Sin saber muy bien hacia adonde se dirigía, pasó tres pasadizos y dobló dos esquinas igual de monótonas y oscuras, y se detuvo en uno de ellos. Pese a las penumbras, vislumbró una figura difusa y enorme envararse a lo lejos. Gin gimió del espanto y se echó correr por el corredor lindante. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose de los sonidos metálicos y los escandalosos chirridos. Doblo en dos curvas, se movió por la derecha, por la izquierda hasta que chocó con algo de frente y perdió el equilibrio.

Un peso muerto se abalanzó sobre ella. Gin comenzó a forcejar entre lágrimas y recién se calmó cuando una mano humana aprisionó su boca y oculto sus gemidos. Era Minho. Y no estaba sólo, Thomas estaba con él.

Ambos se miraron asombrados.

—Tú...—murmuró Minho con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Cómo es qué estás viva?

Gin no tuvo tiempo de responder.

—¡Minho! —gritó Thomas, por encima del traqueteo metálico—. ¡Ahí vienen!

El muchacho reaccionó. La tomó por la muñeca y la levantó del sendero de piedra. Gin, todavía intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo, corrió junto a Minho sostenida de su mano. El chico era sumamente ágil y veloz y tuvo que sacar ímpetu de dónde sea para seguirle los pasos. Thomas, que estaba detrás, también era muy rápido y aunque lucía aterrado, era como si estuviese estudiándolo todo mientras avanzaba por la espesura negrura.

Gin entornó la vista y lo que vio detrás de él, le paralizó el corazón. Eran cuatro criaturas enormes. Mitad máquinas, mitad algo similar algún animal. Eran gigantes y sus cuerpos, ya de por sí escalofriantes, estaban envuelto en púas, pelos y mucosidad, a excepción de sus brazos y piernas, similares a las de una araña, que eran de metal y tendían a un color grisáceo. Las cosas se hacían un ovillo; rodaban como una pelota y luego, de unos segundos, volvían a adquirir su forma abstracta, mostrando amenazadoras agujas y elementos cortantes.

—No mires hacia atrás —le regañó Minho, apretando ligeramente sus dedos.

Gin asintió con la cabeza y continuó corriendo. Juntos doblaron varias curvas, se adentraron en tres esquinas y salieron a un extenso y único pasillo. Pese a que habían ganado algo de ventaja, Gin escuchaba como los Penitentes destrozaban los muros a su paso como grúas vivientes. Miro por encima de los hombros de Minho y logró atisbar una gran abertura al final del corredor.

—No te entusiasme —le gritó Minho a Thomas.

—¿Qué... haces? —preguntó Gin confundida y respirando con dificultad. El laberinto estaba llegando a su fin.

Minho no respondió. Se detuvo en seco, apoyó una de sus mano en el estomago de Gin y la otra en el pecho de Thomas para que retrocedieran. Thomas aminoró el paso, se adelantó, acercándose a la gran abertura que parecía flotar en el firmamento, y se inclinó sobre el precipicio. Gin se percató de que empezaba a amanecer.

—¿Cómo es que estás vivas? —Minho, todavía a su lado, la observó con recelo. Ella lo miró. Su rostro se hallaba sudoriento y un rasguño le atravesaba la mejilla. Aún así, ignorando a su ceño fruncido y la mueca reprobatoria, estaba feliz de verlo. Era un rostro familiar dentro de la pesadilla del Laberinto.

—No tengo idea —dijo Gin y contempló a Thomas—. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Minho desvió su atención hacia Thomas, inclinado sobre el hueco del suelo.

—Una larga historia —repuso—. ¡Cuidado! No serias el primer larcho que se cae por el Acantilado —Azorado, Thomas dio un respingo y se giró hacia sus espaldas al tiempo que Minho señalaba el final del pasillo —¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de algo? —añadió luego.

Los Penitentes habían formado una sola fila, a unos metros de distancia, y avanzaba con rapidez hacia ellos como una horda de acero inoxidable gigante.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —gimió Gin—. No hay salida.

Minho sonrió con altivez. Gin hubiese encontrado el gesto irritable si no fuera que en aquella situación tan desesperante le dio esperanza.

—Esos monstruos serán despiadados —comentó—. Pero no pueden ser más tontos. Quédense aquí cerca, frente a...

Thomas lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé. Estoy listo.

—No te separes de mí —le ordenó a Minho a Gin.

—No lo haré —contestó—. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Él amplió su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te gustan las alturas, Chiflada?

—Para nada.

—Genial

Minho la tomó por la muñeca. Los tres se colocaron sobre el borde del Acantilado. Thomas se había acomodado a su derecha, con la mirada decidida y el valor viajando por su cuerpo, entretanto Minho, indiferente, se encontraba a su izquierda, enviándoles miles de sensaciones eléctricas a través de su mano. Gin dudaba realmente que él se diese cuenta del efecto que producía en ella con tan sola tocarla.

—¡Tenemos que estar sincronizados! —gritó Minho—. ¡Prepárense!

Gin se estremeció y bajó la cabeza. No quería mirar hacia atrás, aquellas cosas se oían encima de ellos y si el plan salía mal, prefería morir en el acto que sufrir una agonía.

De costado, Minho se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si morimos, recuerda que me prometiste estar en el infierno —Gin le lanzó una mirada nervuda. Él rió, ajeno a su reacción, y después alzó la voz—. ¡Listos!

La mano de Gin se aferró con fuerza a la de Minho. El Acantilado debía rondar los treinta metros de profundidad y ellos iban a lanzarse hacia él. El plan podía salvarles la vida o matarlos tan rápido como un golpe seco.

—Esperen todavía no... —El estómago de Gin se retorció de ansiedad. Echó un vistazo a Thomas y descubrió que compartían el mismo nerviosismo. El chico se removía incómodo en su lugar y parecía estar más impaciente que ella. Gin lo tomó de la mano para calmarlo—. ¡Ahora! —avisó Minho y conteniendo el aliento, se arrojaron al vacío.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***N°1:** En el destierro de Ben, Alby llama a dos Habitantes con los respectivos nombres de Bill y Jackson; por lo que opté ponerlos tal cual.

***N°2:** Como es una escena que está en el libro y Gin, el personaje OC, está presente tuvo que medianamente ponerlo igual. No es de mi agrado transcribir, pero teniendo en cuanta que es una escena(igual que la del final) como la del libro, pero desde la perspectiva de Gin, mantuve algunos diálogos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola,**

¿cómo van? Espero que bien.

Uffffffff. Terminé este capitulo recién. Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. La verdad es que me quedó largo, y la parte que quería quedará para el próximo. Tarde en actualizar básicamente porque pase por un etapa de blanco total. Es decir NADA, NADA , NADA me gustaba como quedaba así que espere que la inspiración vuelva a mí y haciendo resúmenes para los exámenes la encontré.

Deseénme suerte que hoy mismo me pongo a estudiar. La verdad es que no reeleí el capitulo, así que seguro hay dedazos o me salte palabras. Sepan disculpar. Lo quería subir hoy sin mas tardar. Probablemente en la semana, le de una leída. Solo quería decir gracias a todos lo que entran, leen y comentan. Me animan a seguir.

En fin, sólo gracias. PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO y espero que les gusta el capitulo.

Me marcho a estudiar.

**Un beso enrome.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte II: El corazón de un Crank**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**10**

****Ginevra****

**C**on un salto, Gin se desprendió de la mano de Minho y deslizó el cuerpo hacia un costado, esquivando por suerte el inminente ataque de la filosa aguja de un Penitente. Thomas y Minho se habían lanzado a las paredes externas del pasillo y, al girar, Gin logró aterrizar junto a Thomas. La propia falta de estabilidad alertó al chico, que terminó contra uno de los muros y le tendió una mano. Ella la sostuvo, buscando ponerse de pie, en el momento exacto en que los Penitentes colisionaban en tropel, unos contra otros, como enormes canicas bulbosas, y caían luego hacia el Acantilado.

Uno de ellos logró aferrarse a la piedra con una pinza enorme. La pared empezó a desmoronarse y trocitos de gravita y hiedra descendieron al abismo mientras la bola metálica luchaba por no ceder y brindar pelea.

Escalofriada frente a la realidad que le tocaba experimentar, Gin cerró los ojos y aguardó que el destino se apiade de ellos. Si esa cosa lograba su cometido, morirían en el acto y todo el esfuerzo por parte de los tres, habría sido en vano. Sin embargo, la física venció y la criatura cayó el abismo tras un golpe seco de un compañero.

Aquello sacó del estupor con el que Thomas había estado observando la escena. Se levantó del suelo, le hizo una seña a Minho, de pie en el otro frente, y juntos corrieron por el borde del barranco hasta saltar sobre la pinza metálica del último Penitente, que también se rehusaba a morir. El monstruo emitió un gemido ronco, una especie de gorgoteo, y su cuerpo grasiento dio espavientos. Queriendo atacar a sus agresores, por la fuerza que ambos emprendían sobre él, desprendió las garras de la piedra y encontró la muerte.

Cuando su grito colérico cesó, Thomas se arrodilló, asomó la cabeza por la superficie del Acantilado y examinó el abismo. Por un segundo, Gin estuvo tentada hacer lo mismo, sólo para asesorar que aquellas cosas horrendas se hallaran muertas, pero estaba exhausta y los músculos, agarrotados por la vorágine, se resistían a cualquier otro movimiento que no fuera estar tumbada allí donde estaba.

—No puedo creer que estemos vivo —sollozó Thomas hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Aunque Gin no dijo nada, tampoco podía creerlo. Habían sobrevivido una noche en el laberinto. Y la idea de estar vivos parecía una mera ilusión para los tres.

* * *

Poco minutos después, Minho y Thomas estaban lanzando piedras al Acantilado. Se habían percatado de que los ruidos de vez de estirarse se cortaban de golpe, como si la profundidad que inspiraba el barranco fuera un engaño, una especie de ilusión óptica que se burlaba morbosamente de ellos.

Minho alegó que estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello, aunque habían descubierto algo nuevo. Gin no deducía si tal comentario se trataba de una cruda mentira o una verdad esperanzadora. No diferenciaba ninguna de las dos cosas en Minho. Nunca.

Al oír la opinión del Corredor, la reacción de Thomas fue contingente. Pareció desanimado de inmediato pero, después, una ráfaga de ansiedad asaltó a sus ojos apagados y dijo:

—¡Tenemos que volver! Hay que bajar a Alby de la pared.

—¿Alby? —Gin estaba estupefacta—. ¿Alby está aquí dentro?

Minho se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión troncada por la perspicacia, consecuencia de su impetuosa interrupción. Gin le devolvió su engorrosa mirada hasta que se dirigió hacia Thomas, quien les contó lo ocurrido.

La situación era complicada. No cabían dudas. Alby había sido picado por un Penitente, cuando lo creyeron muerto en una de las seccionas alejadas a las Puertas. Como buen líder, Alby había entrado a inspeccionar al Penitente muerto junto a Minho, pero tan pronto se acercaron, la cosa revivió, se movió y lo picó por el cuello. Intentaron huir, pero con Alby reducido Minho se vio obligado a cargarlo.

Apenas se libró de la amenaza del Penitente y para no lidiar con su futura locura, Minho le pegó en la cabeza a Alby y lo arrastró, inconsciente; hasta la salida. Sin embargo, no llegó a sacarlo a tiempo del Laberinto. Las Puertas se cerraron y Thomas entró un segundo antes de que se sellaran por completo.

—¿Entraste sin permiso? —le interrumpió Gin en medio de su relato.

Thomas se avergonzó por el asombro que rezumaba la pregunta y le quitó relevancia a su acción.

—Algo así —se limitó a decir.

—Si lo hizo—apostilló Minho—. Está demente.

Thomas suspiró y continuó hablando. Alby había corrido con la misma suerte de Gin. La enredadera que trepaban las paredes de piedra le habían salvado la vida. O eso creían. Thomas lo ató a una liana y lo subió a una altura medianamente alta, ocultándolos de la vista de los Penitentes.

Minho dijo que era imposible que esté vivo y argumentó algo de un suero que suministraban a los que eran picados. Gin quiso saber más, pero dejó de escuchar cuando un destelló rojo estalló de repente entre lo verde a su alrededor y distinguió la silueta de un Escarabajo, que se posó sobre la pared izada a su derecha, casi cosquilleándole la oreja.

El ruido de su interior le causó escalofríos, era similar a circuitos eléctricos y aparatosos funcionando a milésimas de segundo por hora. Al igual que a Thomas, aquellas criaturas le despertaban una gran curiosidad. Era el contacto entre su mundo y la realidad de los Creadores; los sujetos descorazonados que los mandaron al Área váyase a saber por qué razón. Sus patas metálicas le recordaban a la de los Penitentes, sólo que mucho más inofensivas y en tamaño reducido.

La lagartija se deslizó hacia adelante y dobló hacia un corredor. Gin se levantó del suelo y lo siguió. Minho y Thomas parecían estar bastante enfrascados en debatir sobre la vida de Alby como para fijarse en ella. Pasos ansiosos retumbaron por las paredes como el galopeo de un cabello a medida que Gin avanzaba. Recorrió dos corredores y se detuvo en el tercero. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la lucecita roja que procedía del Escarabajo la atravesó de arriba abajo. Pero se calló al descubrir el sentido de las palabras y entusiasmarse ante el hecho de que podía leer. Había una inscripción grabada en su lomo de metal. Algo trazado en rojo y con minúscula, como si estuviese hecha por fuego:

**CRUEL.**

Gin se preguntaba qué había sucedido con el mundo para que existan los Penitentes, para que estén encerrados en un laberinto sin salida y con sujetos observándolos en algún lugar remoto del universo. Como si fueran experimentos. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer que de vez en cuando aparecía en sus recuerdos era una Creadora? ¿Por que siempre estaba con ella? ¿Quien era?

En ocasiones, sentía que su vida pasada la estaba consumiendo, como si su cuerpo no soportara tanto flagelo y desconcierto. Cada vez que recordaba dolía. Dolía incluso más que el golpe de Ben en su cabeza. Como un pellizco en la mejilla. Siempre tortuoso de alguna forma u otra.

Entendía que tenía un hermano y que su madre se había sacrificado por ellos, porque era un Crank. Y ella también lo era. ¿Es que Crank se significaba dar la vida por los demás? ¿Ella debía hacerlo? ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces la nota de los Creadores? Parecía no enhebrarse con su pasado.

A veces, sólo a veces, no quería recordar. El pasado era horrendo. De eso estaba segura. Pero su historia, por más desgarradora que sea, hacía quien era ella y al no conocerla, no era nada. Sólo un nombre, que ni siquiera era propio. ¿Se llamaría Lily? ¿O tal vez Moly? Quizá, Didy o Bety o cualquier nombre de mujer terminado en "y".

El Escarabajo correteó hacia un recodo y Gin fue tras él. Tenían que provenir de alguna parte. Alguien lo tenía que haber puesto en el Área en algún momento antes de librarlos a la suerte de Dios. Apuró el paso y dobló hacia un esquina, luego hacia a otra, corrió por la derecha y la izquierda. Y... lo perdió de vista. Queriendo echarse a llorar por la frustración contenido fue cuando la tierra vibró. Algunas hojas aletearon sobre su nariz y una buena cantidad de polvo irritó sus ojos. Aún así, no estaba asustada. Sabía que se trataba del sonido que producían las Puertas, el impulso casi feroz que hacían al abrirse con un mecanismo tecnológicamente avanzado. Todo parecía ser avanzado en el Laberinto. Incluso los Penitentes. Porque Gin aseguraba su alma a que esas cosas no eran producto de la naturaleza. La naturaleza en ocasiones era despiadada, pero no tanto como para crear semejante monstruosidad, digna del hombre. De los Creadores.

A sus espaldas, exaltados y agitados Minho y Thomas aparecieron de repente. Cuando Gin los miró, la mirada filosa de Minho le heló la sangre y se dispuso a ignorar su resabio. Juntos siguieron la curva de la pared hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde las Puertas del lado Oeste estaban abiertas y Newt se hallaba allí, de pie bajo el inmenso umbral.

A Gin la invadió una felicidad absoluta. Nunca pensó que podía ansiar tanto volver al Área. A comparación del Laberinto, donde todo era miedo y desazón, el recinto le parecía un paraíso repleto de lujos.

Newt se acercó a Minho y, en vez de acudir a ambos palabras de ánimo y consuelo, los dos se enzarzaron en una ridícula discusión de acusaciones insensata sobre lo que había pasado. Gin supuso que era su forma de darse la bienvenida. Newt estaba irritado con él. Pero lo estaba mucho más con Thomas, quién había rotó la regla de oro y entrado al Laberinto como si fuese un Corredor. Sin embargo, apenas sus ojos se posaron en Gin, la furia desapareció y la sorpresa se reveló en su cara. Si había barajado la mínima posibilidad de que sus amigos sobrevivieran al Laberinto, con ella no lo tenía ni por lejos considerado.

—Gin —murmuró Newt—. Estás viva.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó al escuchar su nombre por primera vez.

—A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Newt —dijo.

El chico, que estaba boquiabierta, fue increpado por Thomas, quién lo tomó por el brazo y lo plantó en la pared de su derecha. Al estirar el cuello en dirección al cielo, Gin gimió del espanto cuando observó el cuerpo de Alby, colgando por el aire de brazos y piernas gracias a cuatros lianas que los sostenían por sus extremidades.

—¿Está...vivo? —preguntó Newt con voz forzada.

—No sé. Al menos lo estaba cuando lo deje ahí —contestó Thomas.

—¿Cuándo _tú _lo dejaste? —Newt hablaba sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba—. Vengan los tres para aquí adentro ahora y que los Docs lo revisen. Tienen un aspecto desastroso. Quiero la historia completa cuando ellos terminen y ustedes hayan descansado.

Minho sonrió con frialdad y sostuvo por el brazo a Thomas, que al principio impuso resistencia, pero luego se relajó.

—Tú quédate con la niñita problemática —le dijo a Newt—. Nosotros necesitamos dormir. Y unas vendas. _Ya._

Y, sin decir más, se alejó del Laberinto, llevándose consigo a Thomas. Todavía adentro, Newt y Gin lo miraron extrañados por su reacción. Los Habitantes, que estaban en las aproximaciones de las Puertas, quedaron maravillados ante su sorpresiva llegada.

—Vamos —irrumpió Newt—. Tú también necesitas una revisión.

Gin lanzó una carcajada de felicidad y lo abrazó con fuerza. La pesadilla del Laberinto había terminado. De momento.

* * *

Las mañanas en el Área eran siempre soleadas. Como si sólo existiese el verano y la primera, el calor y el olor a pasto mojado.

Un Doc llamado Clint fue quien la auxilió. El camino hasta la Finca resultó ser más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Gally fue el único que despotricó contra ella, furioso, por su impertinente arribo, sin embargo este cerró la boca tan pronto Newt, que la había resguardado durante todo el trayecto, lo calló con un regaño.

—Bajá la cabeza, Novata —ordenó Clint.

Gin estaba sentada en el borde de una camilla, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos descansando sobre su regazo. Tras la orden, ella accedió y los dedos del muchacho separaron sus cabellos desgreñados. Aquello le generó tal punzada de dolor en su cráneo que, al escucharla gemir, Clint se apartó de Gin. La chica alzó la mirada para observarlo, intrigada por su alejamiento.

A comparación de ella, el muchacho era mucho más bajito y menudo. Pese a ser un adolescente, su apariencia transmitía la típica inocencia de un niño. Llevaba el cabello grisáceo, del color del metal, sin cepillar y sus ojos vivaces y azules le recordaba a la mirada de Aris, el chico de sus recuerdos.

—Tengo una mala noticia para ti —dijo Clint. Abrió los cajones de un escritorio, ubicado en la esquina de la habitación, y sacó de su interior una rasuradora eléctrica—. Tienes un corte justo en la coronilla, del lado izquierdo. No es muy profundo, pero aún así puede infectarse por la transpiración y la tierra. Si te bañas será peor, porque puede entrar algo en la herida. Así que dime qué prefieres hacer. No te raparé la zona exacta sino algunas partes para que pueda coserte bien. Tu cabello es un asco y se me es imposible trabajar con él.

—Gracias.

Clint soltó una risilla. Gin no quería morir. Pero por ética, por su orgullo de mujer, tenía que emperifollarse un poco. Al fin y al acabo, su apariencia si le importaba. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y notó como las yemas de sus dedos quedaban atrapadas entre grumos de sudor, tierra y una plétora de sangre seca; acumulada de días anteriores. Y que la ducha no logró del todo quitar.

Le pidió una tijera a Clint, que rebuscó entre otro cajón. Luego, al hallarla, se la tendió a Gin. Esta la agarró, alargó la manga de su brazo derecho y cortó el dobladillo. Un retazo de tela cayó al suelo al igual que un tirabuzón. —Córtame todo el cabello. Ya he pensado con que cubrir la herida.

—De acuerdo —dijo Clint.

Después, prendió la rasuradora eléctrica, cuyo sonido le recordaba al torno gigante en los brazos de los Penitentes, y la apoyó sobre su cabeza. A Gin le pareció que le taladraban el cuerpo. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó su cabello caer hacia el suelo al igual que los pétalos de una flor en invierno, como los hilos destejiéndose, separándose de su costura.

Cuando el trabajo terminó, Clint dejó la rasuradora sobre un carrito de metal, tomó un guante; se lo colocó y mojó un algodón con alcohol etílico. El escozor fue insoportable, todavía más que el dolor que continuó cuando empezó a cocerla.

—No tengo idea de cómo se hacer esto —dijo él para distraerla—. Simplemente lo sé, supongo que lo habré aprendido en el algún momento. De todos modos había manuales de medicina aquí cuando llegamos y con Jeff los hemos leído todo. Era como un imán, ya me entiendes. No lo podíamos dejarlo. Creo que nací para esto, ¿sabes?

Pese a que lo escuchaba, Gin no podía asimilar muy bien lo que decía. El suplicio le aguijoneaba los nervios y había comenzado a lloriquear.

—Resiste un poco más. No te muevas —le avisó Clint e hizo otro punto. Gin llevaba la cuenta en su mente. Eran más de cuatro ya—. Un poco más.

Cinco puntos.

El dolor era tremendo.

Seis.

Ya no lo aguantaba más.

Siete.

Estaba pensado en quitárselo de encima.

Y...

—¡He terminado! —anunció Clint y ella experimentó una grata sensación de alivio. Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y en donde antaño había una abundante melena larga y pringosa, sólo quedaba un colchón de pelo seco y feo. A través del tacto, dedujo que poseía unos cuatro centímetros desde las raíces hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Clint se acuclilló y le entregó el retazo de tela que había sesgado. Gin se le agradeció y lo anudó alrededor de su cabeza como un listón, sin presionar demasiado.

—Bueno, ahora soy un larcho por completo —bromeó y miro hacia otro lado, hacia el piso. Mechones de su antiguo pelo largo y negro le rodeaban los pies en una circunferencia irregular.

El Doc fue igual de jovial y amable con ella.

—Si no fuera por la gasa, apenas se nota —dijo—. Sacúdete el cabello, así se va cubrir la herida con facilidad.

Ante el consejo, Gin le sonrió. Lo imaginó en un futuro siendo un doctor hecho y derecho, como el concepto que albergaba en sus recuerdos. Pero sus divagaciones se dispararon en cuanto se acordó que no había salida. En ese momento, dos topetazos se irrumpieron sobre la puerta cerrada. Sin molestarse en mirar e higienizando los utensilios que había utilizado para curarla, Clint le permitió al visitante entrar y Newt se hizo presente en la habitación. Al ingresar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y posó su atención en Gin, que sintiéndose frágil, se ruborizo por su nueva imagen.

—Vaya... —exclamó. Newt tenia las mangas de la camisa recogida hasta sus hombros y los vellos rubios como su cabello enmarañado se extendía a lo largo de su antebrazo—. Menudo corte de pelo.

—¡No te burles! —chilló ella.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Newt.

—¿Es en serio? —rió—. ¿Has sobrevivido una noche al Laberinto y te preocupa esto? ¿Te ha dicho qué le pasó? —le preguntó luego a Clint.

—Me dijo algo así como que Ben la empujó y perdió la conciencia. No está segura pero cree que fue en ese momento que se abrió la cabeza. Por lo que tuve que cortarle el pelo para poder cocerla —prosiguió Clint—. Ella me pidió que se lo corte de lleno, ¿por qué te quejas ahora?

—No lo sé —masculló Gin—. Quizá porque tengo un desierto en el medio de la cabeza.

—¡Eres una escandalosa! —dijo Newt, con un deje de cansancio en su voz. Luego, le pidió un minuto de privacidad a Clint. El chico accedió y se marchó por la puerta no sin antes aconsejar a Gin de que permanezca en reposo.

Con una mueca de desagrado; pese al estar molesta, ella prometió acatar su sugerencia. Su fastidio se debía a la imposibilidad de moverse con libertad. No sólo tenia que lidiar con la suciedad de su cuerpo por horas sino que también con el suplicio que significaba la reciente costura de su cabeza.

Newt llevó los codos hacia atrás y se apoltronó en el camastro junto a ella. Le preguntó cómo se encontraba y Gin, aún ansiosa de decirle su malestar, optó por mentir afirmando que estaba en óptima condiciones. No obstante, él no le creyó y con el ceño fruncido, dijo:

—¿Por qué creo que es mentira?

—Porque eres un garlopo.

Él soltó una escandalosa risotada.

—No sabía que habías empezado a usar la jerga de aquí —comentó Newt.

—Supongo que me acostumbré a oírla.

—¡Buena esa! —dijo—. Cuéntame qué sucedió en el Laberinto.

A Gin no le resultaba cómodo hablar del triste episodio con Ben. Era remover en la basura podrida que hacia de su vida una miseria. Con porte, evadió el tema, preguntando acerca de la salud de Alby y Thomas. Newt se mostró irritado en respuesta de su actitud, sin embargo, no perdió la oportunidad para contestar acerca de sus amigos.

—Thomas duerme y Alby también, pero está siendo controlado por Jeff —informó—. Ya le han puesto el Suero para _la Transformación, _aún no despierta.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Gin al suponer la agonía que la aguardaba a Alby con la Transformación.

—¿Qué es el Suero?

—Es lo que disipa el dolor de la picadura de un Penitente —explicó rápidamente Newt—.Cuando llegamos ya estaba aquí. Tardamos días en descubrir para que miertero se utiliza hasta que lo entendimos cuando empezaron a traerlo junto con los suministros. Es un antídoto contra la picadura de los Penitentes. ¿Vas a decirme que garlopo sucedió en el maldito Laberinto para que estés viva, Gin?

Ella sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. El movimiento le pareció atroz, como si estuviese siendo agitada dentro de una caja de cristal con agua en su interior, y tensó los nervios de su nuca.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Gin, tengo que saberlo.

Ella se incorporó.

—¿De qué sirve? —repuso Gin.

—Sirve porque tengo que saberlo —argumentó Newt—. No es normal lo que ha sucedido, de hecho nada está siendo normal estos últimos días.

Los ojos de Gin se inundaron de lágrimas y tras una pausa, inició el relato:

—Apenas las puertas se cerraron, le dije a Ben que teníamos que correr, pero él estaba fuera de sí. Se enojó conmigo, me empujó y terminé dentro de la hiedra, perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando me desperté, corrí para buscarlo y me topé con Minho y Thomas. Ellos me salvaron.

Ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones, Newt meditó un momento y se inclinó su espalda hacia adelante, clavando sus codos en las rodillas.

—¿Cómo es que no te encontraron los Penitentes dentro de las plantas?

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que estoy aquí por Ben también. Tú crees que él..., ¿aún permanezca con vida allí dentro?

—No —murmuró Newt sin titubear—. La mañana siguiente a tu destierro Minho sólo encontró un collar. Supuso que tal vez el otro estaba perdido dentro del Laberinto. No siempre lo dejan en las Puertas. En ocasiones lo han encontrado en algún corredor.

—Eso es espeluznante —se horrorizó Gin—. Que ellos dejen los collares como si fuese un premio. O en señal de agradecimiento, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Newt se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

—Todo es una mierda —concluyó—. Yo ya te daba por muerta.

«Yo también», pensó Gin y le acarició el hombro en un gesto afectuoso. Newt estaba extenuado. Se le notaba en cada rasgo de su mirada ensombrecida y en las profundizadas que se trazaban bajo sus ojos. Tras una exhalación, le preguntó si durante el Destierro se había acordado de algo más.

—No mucho —replicó Gin—. Lo único que sé es que recordar me agobia. Duermo por horas y cuando lo hago, es cuando recuerdo. Sólo una vez recordé estando consciente y fue igual de cansador. Los recuerdos son extenuantes y vivo durmiendo. Mi cerebro no da basto.

—¿Qué recordaste?

Gin se llevó las manos a la frente. No iba a decirle jamás lo que había visto en el pasado. Jamás le diría que no había salida, que estaban perdidos

—Estoy cansada, Newt —mintió—. ¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento?

Newt suspiró.

—Está bien. Tienes razón —respondió y después brincó hacia fuera de la camilla—. Ha sido duro, ¿verdad?

—No tanto. Sólo horroroso —Newt sonrió débilmente—. ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando Alby despierte? Estoy segura que me mandará de regreso aquel horrendo lugar. Y entonces no creo que corra dos veces con la misma suerte. Me matarán.

—No volverás Gin —aseguró Newt—. Tú eres mi amiga y no lo permitiré. No esta vez.

Después, le sonrió y se fue deseándole un buen sueño. Pero Gin no pegó un ojo. Detrás de un armario, halló una escoba de paja con cerdas dobladas y barrió el resto de su antiguo pelo sobre el piso. Lo juntó en una pala de plástico y la tiró a un cesto de basura, con residuos quirúrgicos. Estaba muerta de hambre y, en el silencio de la Finca, el estomago le rugía como un león feroz. Cuando terminó de limpiar la habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y miró el techo. Era toda una suerte que no lloviera, había fácilmente tres o cuatro agujeros en la madera.

—¡Servicio a la habitación! —tamborileó una voz. Era Chuck. Emocionada por el encuentro con él, Gin se levantó con la ayuda de un codo al tiempo que el niño entraba con un plato de comida en la mano. Reconoció el olor a pollo recién horneado y se le retorcieron las entrañas. El vacío de su estómago se acentuó al contemplar la textura y el buen color de su almuerzo.

—Newt me dijo que te traiga esto —dijo Chuck—. Lo ha hecho Sartén. ¡Ah! Y él también dice que no me olvide de decirte que eres una larcha con suerte.

El el niño apoyó el plato de vidrio sobre el borde de la cama. Como Gin estaba en el otro extremo, se deslizó por el colchón hasta alcanzarlo. No se molestó en usar los cubiertos. Devoró el almuerzo con las manos y chupeteó sus dedos con sabor a sal y limón. Chuck la observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —soltó ella a la defensiva—. Soy real. Estoy viva.

—¿Qué miertero te pasó en el pelo? —señaló él—. Tes ves bien fea. Pareces una parcela de tierra mal cortada.

Gin se esforzó para no mostrarse herida.

—Me corté la cabeza y Clint tuvo que coserme, pero tenia en el pelo tanto enjambre que decidí cortármelo, ¿me has extrañado, shank?

—Para nada. Han sido días de plopus. Ya sabes —dijo Chuck poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Minho y Alby no venían. Todos estaban histéricos...Y cuando la puertas se cerraron, todo fue aún peor. Por un momento pensé en encerrarme en los Establos. No toleraba a nadie. Incluso Newt estaba hecho un miertero.

Sentada en la cama, Gin podía imaginar la desesperación de Newt al ver que sus amigos habían quedado en el interior del Laberinto. Estaba segura que la soledad había influido en él y padecido gracias a ella una tristeza abrumadora. Gin había vivido tal efecto en el Destierro. Esa sensación de sentirse roto por dentro, de estar vacío e incompleto. Habrá de sido muy difícil para Newt comprender que se había quedado solo. Que sus amigos estaban muertos.

—Ya veo —murmuró Gin—. Pero ahora las cosas mejoraron, ¿verdad?

Chuck se rió con histrionismo.

—No, larcha —aseguró él—. Creo que esto recién empieza. Estoy feliz de que estén de regreso, sobre tú y aquel garlopo sin cabeza de Thomas, que es todo un héroe, pero... Shuck, ¿no te das cuentas? ¡Sobrevivieron al Laberinto! Thomas entra, mata a cuatro Penitentes, salva a Alby y regresa como si nada, contigo que estaba desterrada. Para no sumar la nota que dice que nos mataras a todos. Allá fuera no se habla de otra cosa que no sea de ti y de Thomas.

Gin se desplomó sobre la cama. La ambivalencia de sus sentimientos la obligó a permanecer callada, sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Por un lado, era halagador ser el centro de atención, pero también resultaba ridículo. Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Sino fuera por Thomas y Minho, en estos momentos, estaría atravesada por la zarpa de un Penitente, muerta en el Laberinto.

* * *

Chuck pasó toda la tarde con ella, comiendo y hablando banalidades sin sentido. Gin descubrió que era muy soñador y tenia aspiraciones de grandeza que la hacían reír. No estaba interesado en las niñas, pero anhelaba en ser fortachón y valiente y casarse con una mujer bonita que le cocine bien cuando crezca. Al final de la tarde, se marchó por orden de Stan que le obligó a limpiar los baños. «Siempre los baños», se quejó Chuck antes de irse.

Gin quedó tumbada en la cama, sola y en silencio. Intentó conciliar el sueño y su mente se rehusó en otorgárselo. Era como si su cabeza estuviese maquinando cada vivencia desde que retomó la conciencia, arrebatándola el sueño. Los Penitentes, las Puertas, la Transformación giraban en una nebulosa en su interior cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Al anochecer, el aburrimiento desapareció. Luego de que escuchará el ruido de las Puertas, Gin supo que vendría la cena. Como había intentado salir, Jeff, le advirtió que debía quedarse en la habitación y que le triarían la comida en cuanto pueda. El ajetreó de la Finca era peor que en todo el perímetro del Área.

—Tienes que descansar, larcha —le había dicho—. ¡Vuelve a tu habitación!

Gin obedeció a regañadientes y se recostó en la cama nuevamente. Clint fue el que le acercó la cena y cambió las gasas de la herida. Mientras lo hacía, Gin se dispuso a comer una buena y suculenta ración de fideos con salsa.

Minho apareció recostado sobre el linde de la puerta. Cuando entró a la habitación, se desplomó sobre una silla cercana al camastro, en donde Gin, quien se había percatado de él, seguía sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo. Lucía fatal y agobiado. Saludó a Clint con un asentimiento de cabeza y éste, le correspondió vagamente.

—¿Es qué ha venido un nuevo Novato y no me enteré? —dijo él quitándose la mugre de las uñas—. ¿Cómo te llamas, nuevito?

Gin no se molestó en mirarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —farfulló

Minho fingió sacarse una pelusa del hombro y amplió su socarrona sonrisa.

—Vine a verte.

—Pues ya lo has hecho —dijo Gin—. Ahora, ¡fuera! No te quiero aquí.

Minho alzó la vista y cruzó las piernas sobre el escritorio. Después, llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca y entrelazó sus dedos en una postura distendida e indolente.

—¿Y a mí que me importa lo que tú quieres? —replicó—. Me quedaré.

La rabia quemó el pecho de Gin con tanta intensidad que apenas podía respirar. Clint carraspeó la garganta y miró con una evidente incomodidad a ambos.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya. —comentó, tomando el plato vacío de la cena—. Nos vemos, Novata. Intenta mantenerte quieta.

Gin ni siquiera le prestó atención. Tan pronto se halló a solas con Minho, esta se volvió hacia él, que la observaba con una sonrisa de regocijo en su cara.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó ella.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Qué haces visitando a la niña problemática? —dijo Gin. El mero recuerdo de Minho rebajándola en el Laberinto le provocó un asentamiento en el estómago, que la enfureció profundamente —.Creí que era a la última persona que deseas ver en estos momentos.

La preponderancia de Minho no vario en absoluto. El comentario de Gin pareció divertierle porque sonrió de lado, cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y sin decoro y sentido alguno de amparo, dijo:

—¡Con qué ahí radica tu resentimiento hacia mí! Estás enojada por lo que dije en el Laberinto, ¿verdad?

Gin no respondió su pregunta.

—Mi resentimiento hacia ti radica desde que nos conocimos —aclaró.

—Lo dudo —murmuró él y el tono que empleó al hacerlo le resultó indescifrable a Gin—. ¿Por qué te has separado de nosotros en el Laberinto?

Ella rehusó en contarle lo del Escarabajo. Se burlaría de peor modo que lo hacia sin todavía tener conocimiento de ello, y la idea de que lo sepa le generaba escalofríos. Seria imposible tolerar su humor negro sin verse tentada a romper una de las reglas del Área.

—Fui...Quise sondear el lugar —mintió.

—Pues tu ridículo sondeo te hubiese salido muy caro. —acotó—. Fue todo una suerte que te encontráramos, de lo contrario ya estarías hecha puré de Penitente. Los Patrones de esa mierda de Laberinto cambian constantemente.

El dato desconocido que acabada de brindarle Minho despertó su curiosidad por aquel lúgubre lugar y este lo noto. Y adelantándose a cualquier duda que pudiese desfogar, él cambió de tema.

—¿Es cierto lo de la hiedra? —le preguntó.

Gin le contestó que sí y él volvió a mostrarse jovial frente ella.

—¡Vaya suertuda eres novata! —dijo y se levantó de la silla.

Al verlo acercarse, Gin se sintió inquieta y enderezó la espalda, preparada para afontar con creces otra nueva discusión. Su sorpresa fue grande como el intenso sonrojo que experimentó cuando él alargó su brazo y presionó con cuidado, casi temiendo por lastimarla, la herida sanada de su cabeza. Gin siseó por el ardor que le provocó la somera inspección de Minho, quien se apartó al instante, con la mano aún en el aire.

—¿Te duele? —espetó él y Gin hubiera jurado que estaba preocupado sino fuera por lo que dijo después:—. ¡Parece un huevo frito de los que hace Sartén eso que tienes en la cabeza!

—Lárgate.

—Me gustabas más con el pelo largo, Novata —dijo Minho sonriendo—. Así no luces muy bien.

Ella se sintió desanimada, aunque se esforzó por ocultarlo.

—No me interesa. ¿Por qué garlopos me has ayudado en el Laberinto? —farfulló—. Podrías haberme dejado, ¿no?

Minho resopló con tedio.

—¡Qué redundante eres, _Gino_! Te tenía lástima.

Gin dejó de lado su nuevo seudónimo.

—No es cierto —refutó—. Tenías culpa por no haberme ayudado en el Destierro.

—¿No te aconsejé que corrieras?

—Sí, pero sabías que de igual forma iba a morir. ¡Me creías muerta!

Los ojos de Minho se tornaron oscuro. La mirada aguda que se clavó en Gin hizo que su corazón se acelere y se tentó a mirar por la ventana para hacer como si nada pasaba. No obstante, sostuvo su escrutinio.

—Vaya. Llevo más de dos años aquí y tú en dos días me conoces más que el resto —Minho aplaudió—. Te felicito. Eres una genio, Gino

—Y tú un idiota —contraatacó Gin—. Márchate.

Minho desvió la vista hacia la salida.

—Lamento no cumplir tus deseos —empezó a decir él—. Pero dado que los ánimos afuera están algo revolucionados Newt me pidió, que esta noche, cuide de ti.

Gin esperaba que aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Estaré editando pronto este capítulo y los otros.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola!**  
¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz diciembre para todos! El mes de la Navidad, las fiestas y comida. Mucha comida.

Traje capítulo. Estuve inspirada estos días y escribí esto. La verdad es que me cuesta hacer a Minho romántico, por su personalidad tan particular, pero espero que a lo largo de la historia me salga como lo tenía planeado sin salir de su esencia que todas amamos. En fin, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo.

Como siempre, gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Me animan en el alma. No saben las horas que paso escribiendo para que salga algo medianamente decente. (Como amo escribir, se me pasan volando). No sé cuando actualizaré devuelta porque estoy con un examen importante. Pero me dan la fecha mañana y supongo que si todo marcha bien. Estaría actualizando la semana que viene o cuando me agarré la inspiración y le saque humo al teclado.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Perdón por los dedazos, ya saben.

**Un beso enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte II: El corazón de un Crank**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**11**

****Ginevra****

**G**in hizo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar que la presencia de Minho se le era indiferente. Pero, por más que puso lo mejor de sí para que su mérito fuera fructífero, no pudo. Cada vez que él estaba cerca entraba en un trance, cargado de nerviosismo y excitación, y le parecía prácticamente imposible serenarse.

Con un brinco, se sentó al borde del escritorio entretanto Minho, que había arrastrado la única silla de la sala hasta la ventana, acentuó su porte altivo y cruzó sus piernas velludas sobre el alfeizar. Llevaba el dobladillo del pantalón atusado a la altura de las rodillas y la camisa entreabierta desde un poco más abajo de su cuello. El alboroto de su pelo oscuro y los vestigios de la experiencia del Laberinto le daban un aspecto belicoso y desmadejado. No le había dirigido la palabra en lo que iba de la hora y media en que estaban juntos y, durante aquel tiempo, Gin no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento. No sólo porque intentaba descifrar sus intenciones sino porque además le gustaba hacerlo

Minho, al irritarse por su escrutinio, dijo con indolencia:

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

Gin ni se inmutó. Dobló las piernas sobre el escritorio y arrastró un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Al recordar que no había mechón largo de cabello, fingió que se rascaba la nuca.

—No necesito que estés aquí.

—Mejor —fue lo único que él dijo.

—¿Mejor? —repitió encolerizada Gin—. ¿Por qué Newt te ordenó que cuides de mí, Minho?

—Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre enojada.

Gin se removió incómoda sobre el camastro y trató de hacer caso omiso al rubor de sus mejillas. El corazón se le había subido a la garganta y podía oír los latidos en el interior de su cabeza. Los halagos de Minho, por más que buscaban desviar el tema de conversación, la incomodaban de sobremanera.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —masculló ella.

—Yo también.

—Minho —dijo solemnemente Gin, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Quiero saberlo!

Minho cambió de posición. La brizna que entraba desde la ventana abierta sacudía su cabello negro y acarreaba el sonido de los Establos y un aroma dulzón. Parecía ser jazmines. O tal vez rosas. Gin no alcanzaba a diferenciarlos. Y se preguntó de dónde provenían, ella aún no había visto flores en el Área.

—Shuck, Gino —gruñó Minho, alzando el mentón hacia arriba para restregárselo con la uña de su dedo índice—. ¿No te cansas de preguntar siempre lo mismo? ¡Eres muy aburrida! Ya te lo dije. Gally está diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres una amenaza y Newt me mandó a velar por ti. Puede ser bastante insoportable cuando quiere.

—No te creo —dictaminó Gin—. Sé que hay algo más. No creo que allá fuera se animen a hacerme daño. Todos parecieran seguir las reglas a rajatabla. Dime la verdad, ¿qué está pasando?

Minho soltó una carcajada trepidante y el tono jocoso de su voz encrespó todavía más a Gin.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dijo él—, te di un cuchillo para que te defiendas del garlopo de Ben en el Cuarto Oscuro. A algunos simplemente les valen nada las malditas reglas.

—Entonces, si las reglas te valen una mierda —replicó ella—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo haya regresado del Destierro?

Minho se tensó de inmediato. Cuando observó a Gin de forma reprobatoria, ella le sonrió con altanería al distinguir en él los efectos del desconcierto.

—¿No puedes mantenerte callada un segundo? No, por supuesto que no. Tú tienes que refutar siempre todo —le contestó, bajando los pies de la ventana y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—. ¡Eres una latosa! ¡Cierra la boca!

—Perfecto. Me voy —dijo hastiada, Gin.

Luego saltó del escritorio y encaminó hacia la puerta. Al tercer paso, Minho la detuvo desde atrás. Ella le echó una ojeada hostil por encima del hombro. Minho se había levantado de la silla y avanzado hacia ella, con los puños cerrados.

—Iré a ver a Newt. Él me dirá la verdad.

—Como no —resolvió decir Minho, tras una tensa pausa—. Estoy seguro que lo hará.

El sarcasmo en sus palabras no hizo más que aseverar la decisión que Gin había tomado. Con firmeza, arqueó los hombros, meneó la cabeza y fingió indiferencia. Posó su mano sobre el agujero de la puerta, que funcionaba como aldaba, y tiró hacia atrás. La puerta se abrió, emitiendo un rápido chirrido, al tiempo que un grito retumbaba por la Finca y teñía su alrededor de terror. Se quedó petrificada.

—¿Qué... fue... eso? —tartamudeó Gin, tiritando de pies a cabeza.

—Alby —respondió Minho implacable.—Aquel garlopo está pasando por la Transformación.

«La transformación». Por un momento, Gin lo había olvidado. Thomas había salvado de una muerte segura a Alby, luego de que un Penitente lo picara en uno de los tantos recodos del Laberinto. Gin recordó las últimas horas de Ben. Su imagen demencial y famélica ¿Acaso perdería la cabeza y se volvería loco?

Gin no estaba emocionalmente preparada para soportar otro Destierro. Ni tratar mucho menos con un picado. Todavía Ben, con sus ojos ingenuos, pero aturdidos y sanguinarios cubría gran parte de sus recientes recuerdos. ¿Qué sentirían aquellos que transitaban tal proceso para padecer tanto sufrimiento? Capaz era una sensación de veneno fluyendo por las venas, como ácido caliente quemando cada nervio, penetrando hasta en el músculo más pequeño.

Un alarido peor que el anterior alejó a Gin de la puerta. En ese momento, Jeff pasó corriendo, atestado de sudor y cargaba con algo en las manos que no supo distinguir. Les ordenó que cierre la puerta y Gin lo interpretó como un pedido de suplica. Con la boca temblándole por las lágrimas, adelantó un paso, en pleno mutismo, la puerta se cerró.

Minho se tumbó sobre la cama y apoyó su mano sobre la frente en un gesto fastidioso. El colchón su hundió bajo su peso y los resortes chirriaron, quejándose por la brusquedad con la que lo había hecho.

—Shuck —maldijo—. Sus gritos no me dejaran dormir.

Gin, que no se había movido, lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?—espetó. Minho quitó la mano de su frente y la observó por el espacio de sus dedos—. Tu amigo está sufriendo. ¿Y a ti lo único que te interesa es que no vas a poder dormir? ¿Ni siquiera intentas ayudarlo?

Minho se incorporó sobre un codo.

—No se puede hacer nada —contestó.

—No importa —dijo—. Iré a ver si Jeff necesita ayuda.

Minho se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo y tomarla por el brazo. Gin bajó la cabeza hacia él, echándole una mirada agria y amarga. Los gritos de dolor de Alby se oían amortiguados, pero cercanos.

—Suéltame.

—No puedes hacer nada. —rugió—. Solo tienes que dejar que pase.

—¿Qué pasé qué? —gruñó Gin con resentimiento—. ¡Está sufriendo!

—Ya lo sé —contestó Minho. Los ojos de Gin se encendieron por el escozor de las lágrimas y él pareció notarlo porque su tacto rudo y burdo se volvió suave y dócil—. ¿Piensas que no lo sé? Sólo ignóralo.

«Sólo ignóralo», repitió Gin en su mente y el pensamiento provocó que ira regurgitara en su estómago nuevamente.

—¿Sólo ignóralo? ¿Esa es tu maldita filosofía de vida, hacer como si nada estuviese pasando? —Gin se tragó sus lágrimas y se soltó del agarre de Minho, quien se había puesto de pie—. ¡Que te den Minho! Eres una mierda.

—Bien —Con pisadas férreas, Minho se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia afuera—. ¿Quieres ir? Adelante. Ve. Anda, salva el día o empeora aún más las cosas, que por cierto ya están bastante turbias.

Gin tuvo el ademán de irse, pero entonces entró en razón y se quedó estática en el medio de la habitación. Gally pudo haber convencido a una multitud de que ella era peligrosa y amenazaba con la integridad de todos. Pero sin pruebas —más que la nota—, dudaba que alguien intentara lastimarla. Tal vez recibiría miradas recelosas y algún que otro improperio de parte de los Habitantes, aunque desde luego nadie arriesgaría su propio pellejo atacándola. Más cuando los ánimos estaban tan expectantes.

—Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Newt sabía que haría esto, ¿cierto?

—Era una posibilidad —replicó.

—¿Adónde está él?

—Con Thomas, despertó hoy por la tarde. Está bien, sólo que Newt trata de evitar, que al igual que tú, tenga arrebatos de curiosidad.

Gin sonrió, estiró la manga de su camisa y se restregó los ojos. Las pestañas quedaron apelmazadas por encima de sus parpados y acariciaron la curvatura de sus lanudas cejas.

—Ya te he dicho que no llores —comentó Minho, observándola desde el umbral. La intensidad de su mirada le erizó la piel a Gin—. Hace que te pongas medianamente decente y bonita.

Minho no mostró ningún tipo de expresión al respecto. Gin, avergonzada por el comentario, apartó la vista de él para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y optó por disimular que no había logrado su intención de incomodarla...

* * *

Los ahogados bramidos de Alby atormentaban a Gin. Durante los primeros veinte minutos, el chico no había dejado de gritar y pedir misericordia. Sus alaridos se amplificaban por la Finca y retumbaban por las paredes del edificio, cuya estructura de madera hacía más difícil confinar el sonido en un lugar determinado. Se había sentado en la silla, que Minho dejó libre, al costado de la ventana mientras que su compañero de habitación, permanecía en la cama, tumbado boca arriba y la almohada aplastada contra la cara. A él no le afectaba en absoluto la tortura que unos metros adelantados padecía su amigo y Gin envidiaba y despreciaba por igual su falta de humanidad e innato egoísmo.

Buscando distraerse, paseó por la habitación y la bombilla de luz, que colgaba desde el techo, a través de un cable pelado, fue suficiente para despertar su curiosidad. Había recordado la habitación en la que estuvo cuando Jeff curó sus heridas y se enteró sobre el Laberinto y los Penitentes. A comparación de su actual morada, aquella sala era pequeña, calurosa y precaria. Estaba iluminada por el fuego de una antorcha y en ella sólo había un camastro de metal, junto a un banquillo de madera que usaban como mesa.

—¿Por qué acá hay luz eléctrica? —le preguntó a Minho.

—Porque estamos en una de las primeras habitaciones —contestó—. Sólo había una habitación con luz conectada a un sistema eléctrico y los Constructores buscaron la manera de extenderlo a medida que los larchos fueron llegando. Al principio fue fácil, luego empezaron a quemarse los dedos y lo dejaron. Gally no quería machacarse tanto.

—¿Gally?

—Sí, él es encargado de los Constructores —dijo—. No sabes mucho de este lugar, ¿verdad?

Gin frunció el ceño. Detestaba que Minho siempre buscara confrontarla. O esté a la defensiva. ¿No podía al menos tener una charla normal con él? No iban hacer amigos, desde luego. Ella no era de su agrado. Pero vivían juntos y tenían que respetarse para tener una convivencia medianamente normal y saludable.

—No es necesario que me trastes tan mal. Sólo fue una pregunta.

—Pues ya la he respondido, ¿no es cierto? ¡Duérmete! No has descansado nada desde que te salvé del Laberinto —replicó él—. Deberías estar besándome los pies, en este momento, sino fuera por mí, estarías bien muerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te adule por no haberme abandonado en el Laberinto?

—Y por no delatarte con Alby cuando llegaste, Gino —añadió Minho, levantando el dedo indice—. No te olvides.

—¿Por qué los has hecho? —preguntó Gin —. ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿En serio lo has hecho sólo por lástima?

Minho no respondió en seguida. De hecho, se tomó todo el tiempo para contestar, como si estuviese pensándolo en verdad. En su silencio, Gin se había puesto tan nerviosa que, para apaciguar la ansiedad, se paró y cerró la ventana. La temperatura del Área bajaba dos o tres grados durante la noche y, pese a que no hacía un frío glacial, alguna corriente de aire gélido procedente del Laberinto se alzaba por arriba de los muros. Gin le echó un vistazo a las paredes de piedra antes de ajustar el pestillo. Era increíble pensar que hace dos días atrás ella estaba ahí dentro, corriendo por su vida, saltando un acantilado para no morir despedazada por Penitentes.

Cuando ella se volvió, Minho se dobló de costado sobre la cama y le dio la espalda.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Sólo no podía dejarte ahí adentro, ¿tú qué hubieses hecho?

Gin no dudó en responder.

—Lo mismo que tú —dijo ella, alejándose de la ventana.

—Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta.

Los latidos del corazón de Gin se volvieron tan bruscos y frenéticos que podía oírlos en el interior de su cabeza.

—Sí, pero eso no explica...

—Sé lo que dije después —la interrumpió él—, ¿está claro? Sólo cállate.

—¡Sólo cállate! —rugió Gin, hecha una furia—. Eso es lo único que me dices. Que me calle, que cierre la boca, que no me soportas. Bah. No sé si me odias o te agrado. Nunca me dejas nada claro. ¡Eres un maldito histérico!

—Tú...—dijo. Minho giró el cuerpo para enfrentarla y abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar algo más, pero pareció arrepentirse. Chasqueó la lengua y se tiró de costado nuevamente—. Déjame dormir.

A Gin le llevó varios segundos tranquilizarse. Finalmente, sin ánimos de otra trifulca, caminó hasta la silla, se hizo un ovillo y acurrucó el cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Mi examen es en quince días así que pude continuar con este capítulo que tenía en la compu. Espero que les guste. A mi en particular me encanta.

Gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Son lo más.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**Un beso enorme.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte II: El corazón de un Crank**

* * *

**Capitulo**

**12**

**Ginevra**

**A** mitad de la madrugada, Alby no agonizaba. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza le quitaba el sueño a Gin. No encontraba posición alguna que no la hiciera sentir tanto flagelo y le taladrase los oídos.

Como Minho había apagado la luz de la habitación, Gin tenía que esforzar la vista para observarlo a la distancia. Se había quedado dormido hace rato y, a juzgar por su respiración suave y arrullada y la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, supuso que su sueño era profundo. De puntillas de pie, Gin se acercó y le clavó un dedo en el el hombro. Como nada pasó quiso tocarlo nuevamente, pero se arrepintió.

Newt era atractivo a su manera. Alto y delgado, dueño de un cabello rubio y paco, brazos fuertes y una personalidad encantadora. La mirada aniñada y angelical, que le proporcionaba cierta inocencia, se deshacía en cuanto se reparaba en el corte de su mandíbula, recta y bien cuadrada. Aun así, su belleza no le atraía en absoluto.a Gin. Ella sabía que era atractivo del mismo modo que lo era la amiga de Thomas.

Pero Minho no era perfecto. Tampoco atractivo. Él era interesante. Casi único. Sus rasgos asiáticos le otorgaban algo que en los demás no albergaba, algo excéntrico y viril. Algo diferente. Mientras que Thomas y Newt parecían estar estirándose de a poco y cuadrando sus hombros lentamente, Minho ya podía vestirse de gala y aparentar ser un hombre de negocios hecho y derecho. Su cuerpo era grande y macizo y los músculos de sus brazos revelaban las horas de entrenamiento en el Laberinto. La forma de su mandíbula encajaba con su personalidad transgresora del mismo modo que lo hacía la linea de sus cejas y la forma ínfima de su boca.

Gin tragó saliva en seco y se alejó de Minho, convencida así misma que el afán por su empatía se debía simplemente a que era alguien imposible de descifrar. Minho actuaba con tanta vehemencia y necedad que le resultaba difícil de comprender como Newt podía llegar apreciarlo. Mientras que él era honesto, bondadoso y compresivo, Minho se caracterizaba por su soberbia y arrogancia. A veces se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de lo cruel e injusto que era con ella. Cada vez que discutían Gin se sentía destrozada. Y aunque más de una ocasión él le dijo que no la odiaba, ella sabía que eso no era cierto.

De cualquier forma, no podía decir que no se había atribuido de méritos propios para que él desconfiase de ella y la deteste. Había atacado a uno de sus amigos y para variar, horas después de su llegada al Área, subía una nota, de donde fuera que provenía, anunciando que era peligrosa. Le sobraba motivos para despreciarla.

Frustrada; procurando no hacer mucho ruido, se levantó de la silla, en la que minutos atrás se había sentado. Caminó a ciegas y de puntitas hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo. El ambiente olía a combustible quemado y a cerillos y estaba apenas iluminado por un leve fulgor anaranjado. Necesitaba a Jeff. O a Clint en los mejores de los casos. A tientas, bajó un tramo de la escalera y, al tercer escalón, tomó el segundo corredor de la Finca. Encontró a Clint en una habitación lindante, llenando una jeringa con un líquido de un color azulado y traslucido, cuya consistencia se asemejaba a la del detergente, que reconoció haber visto en la mano de Jeff cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación.

Gin se recostó sobre la pared y musitó el nombre de Clint, casi rogando por él al tocar la puerta abierta. Al oírla, este se volvió con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa, que abandonó en cuanto se percató de su semblante afligido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me duele

Eso fue lo único que dijo Gin y bastó para que él la entendiera. Clint asintió con la cabeza. Dejó la jeringa incrustada en el frasquito de vidrio sobre la mesa, se quitó los guantes pegoteados de las manos y abrió un gran armario de madera. De su interior, sacó una especie de botiquín, lo abrió y hurgó entre pedazos de seda, banditas de colores y otros elementos antisépticos hasta tomar una pastilla ovalada y de color violeta. Se la tendió a Gin.

—Lo tengo guardado por si alguno empieza a entusiasmarse con ellos. No es propensa a adicciones, pero aquí no está bien adormecer siempre el dolor.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un analgésico —explicó Clint—. Te calmara la inflamación de la herida. Aún así, es probable que sientes todavía un poco de molestias en estos días. Aprovéchala porque será la primera y última vez. Sólo unos pocos tuvieron este privilegio.

Gin se encogió de hombros, preguntándose quién más habrá necesitado analgésicos. Tal vez hubiese sido Gally por su labor de Constructor o Newt por su cojea.

—Gracias —musitó. Tomó la pastilla, estiró la mano hacia su boca y se zampó la pastilla, apretando los párpados y tirando el cuello hacia atrás. El analgésico se deslizó por su lengua y le raspó la garganta como carbón. Luego, se volvió hacia Clint y preguntó: —. ¿Qué es eso?

Gin señaló el frasco de vidrio con el liquido azul regazado en la mesa.

—¿Eso? —apuntó Clint hacia él—. Es el Suero de los Penitentes. Estoy cargando las jeringas por prevención. Siempre hay que tener una al alcance de la mano. Nunca se sabe cuando el peligro está al acecho.

Gin recordó los gritos agónicos de Alby durante la Transformación. Hacía un largo rato que no lo oía siquiera gemir. No podía imaginarlo con el mismo final que Ben, con la muerte en un estado demencial. Estaba en el piso debajo, lo había deducido por la distancia del sonido, pero Gin no quería asomarse por temor a lo que encontraría. Además, de seguro Jeff y algún que otro Doc más le impediría el paso.

—¿Cómo está Alby? —se animó a preguntar Gin.

—Bien —contestó Clint para su sorpresa—. Hay que ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo. Aunque, supongo que despertará. Vete a dormir. Estoy ocupado y tú me distraes.

—Como si fuera fácil —protestó Gin—. Ni siquiera puedo dormir en mi cama.

Clint se rió de una manera tan exagerada que Gin creyó que despertaría a todos los Habitantes que descansaban en los Jardines.

—¿No me digas que Minho se ha quedado contigo?

—Encantador, ¿verdad?

Clint le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, el efecto secundario es el aumento de sueño. Así que te recomiendo que vayas. Si se despierta y no te ve, andarás en problema.

Ella sacudió el hombro en un fingido desinterés. Clint tenía razón. Si llegado el caso se despertaba y no la veía armaría un revuelo en el pasillo con tal de humillarla. Y no estaba de ánimos para soportar otro enfrentamiento con Minho. Con resignación, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. A mitad de camino, Clint la llamó y ella se volvió hacia sus espaldas para mirarlo. Las llamas de una antorcha al linde de la puerta crepitaban en sus ojos altones y azules.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta —le dijo Clint.

Gin asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa rápida. Subió al tercer piso y con la punta de sus dedos, abrió la puerta de habitación. La madera chirrió herida como un serrucho y maldijo entre dientes. Rogando que Minho no la haya escuchado, pegó la espalda a la pared, contuvo el aliento y se escurrió dentro. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la cama. Para su suerte, Minho no se había despertado y continuaba abrazado a la almohada. «Incluso durmiendo es un cerdo egoísta», pensó Gin. Después, a hurtadillas, se recostó en la silla. Llegada la media hora, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y el efecto del analgésico no tardó en llegar.

* * *

El viento matutino barrió la habitación cuando alguien le pellizcó la nariz a Gin y, ahogada por la falta de aire, se incorporó sobre un codo. Exaltada, parpadeó un par de veces para aliviar el peso somnoliento de sus parpados. Chuck estaba de pie frente a ella, con los ojos encendidos en un brillo efusivo y una sonrisa ladina, presagio de alguna artimaña. Apenas lo vio, Gin rezongó y volvió acurrucarse contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Gin! —dijo el niño dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Ella se removió.

—¡Déjame dormir!

—¡Gin, arriba! —gritó Chuck—. Mirá quién ha venido a verte.

Gin se recostó sobre su propio brazo y saboreó la saliva de sus labios.

—¿Quién? —murmuró fastidiada. El cansancio le hormigueaba la nuca y la arrastraba a las profundidades del sueño.

—Thomas.

Tras la mención de Thomas, Gin abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza repentinamente interesada. Chuck le hizo un ademán en dirección a la puerta. Ella estiró el cuello y un atisbo de sonrisa se amplió en su rostro agotado. Thomas se hallaba en el umbral y, al igual que ella, aún conservaba la ropa sudorienta y espolvoreada de hollín y tierra del Laberinto. Pero estaba bien y lucía en buen estado. El cabello castaño se le remolineaba sobre la frente y las mejillas arreboladas del calor y los vendajes se asemejaban al tono sonrosado de una leve herida. Cuando Gin lo miró, él le levantó la mano en modo de saludo.

—Hola —musitó—. Veo que estás bien.

Gin sonrió.

—Se puede decir que sí —contestó.

Thomas movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y después dijo:

—Mmm… este… ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?

Inconscientemente, Gin se acarició el cabello. Si bien tenía el pelo rapado, había conservado el flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para que un mechón rebelde caiga de costado por encima de sus ojos. Se lo apartó con un deliberado cuidado y lo llevó detrás de su oreja.

—El Laberinto. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó y su manó fricciono la parte baja de su espada. Tenia la sensación que el respaldo de la silla seguía clavado entremedio de sus vertebras.

Chuck contestó en lugar de Thomas.

—Thomas pasó a saludar. Capaz muera mañana.

Gin empalideció y ante su expresión, Thomas se apresuró a decir:

—No le des importancia.

—Claro que sí —chistó Chuck todavía riéndose—. Newt convocó una Asamblea y adiviná quién será el invitado de honor, ¿eh?

—¿Una Asamblea? —inquirió Gin con los nervios retorciéndole el estómago. Cualquier rastro adormilado en ella se evaporó al instante—. ¿Por qué van hacer una Asamblea por Thomas?

—Tiene los pantalones llenos de plopus porque ha roto las reglas —explicó—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Entró al Laberinto y no es Corredor.

—Estará todo bien —dijo el Thomas, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

—Sí, eso es cierto —comentó Chuck—. Si falta Thomas dejaremos de ser el grupo N.

—¿Qué es el grupo N? —quiso saber Gin.

Chuck se echó a reír otra vez. Parecía estar de buen humor aquella mañana. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que estaban por juzgar el destino de su amigo. O del que decía considerar su amigo.

—El grupo N. El grupo de los Novatos —repitió Chuck como si fuese evidente—. Tú, Thomas, su novia y yo.

—¿La novia de Thomas? ¿Te refieres a la chica que está dormida? —replicó y Chuck asintió.

—Sí, Blanca y neves.

—Blancanieves —le corrigió Gin.

Recordaba el cuento. La chica envidiada por su madrastra vanidosa, que terminaba en un bosque repleto de enanos y mordía una manzana podrida, cayendo así en un letargo eterno que solo se rompía con el amor verdadero, que era el Príncipe. Tal vez su madre se lo habrá leído en algún momento cuando era un niña, como al parecer sucedió con Chuck, y por eso lo tenían tan presente. Ella no había visto bibliotecas o libros de ocio para leer en el Área. En realidad, dudaba que haya algo para leer más que guías medicinales.

—Bueno sí esa —exclamó Chuck rotando los ojos—. Ya lo entendiste.

—Ella no es mi novia —objetó Thomas—. ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

—Es mentira —le dijo Chuck a Gin como si su amigo no estuviese presente—. ¡Le gusta!, ¿viste lo nervioso que se pone?

Gin se rió y Thomas, sonrojado, se limitó a apretar los puños y dedicarle una mirada de regaño a ambos. Al percatarse de su expresión contraída, Chuck y Gin se rieron y golpearon sus manos en un gesto de complicidad.

—¿Por qué tantas risas?

Newt apareció de brazos cruzados por la puerta. La risa jovial se esfumó del rostro de Gin y mudó a una expresión de pánico cuando recordó la Asamblea. Un silencio expectante recorrió la habitación y Gin se puso de pie apenas Newt entró en su interior. Algo anda mal. Y Gin lo sabía. Newt lucía fatal. Estaba despeinado, pálido y su ropa mullida desprendía un asqueroso olor a sudor. Con una expresión ajena, Newt vagó la vista hasta posarla en Thomas.

—Ah, estabas aquí. Ya es hora Tommy —dijo con voz monótona—. Vamos.

—No pueden desterrarlo. —intervino Gin, dando un paso al frente.

—No es decisión mía —contestó Newt.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú no llamaste una asamblea?

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

Gin quiso responder, pero se quedó aturdida al percibir la hostilidad con la que Newt le habló. Intentó leer la expresión de su rostro, buscando algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando y sólo hallo una muralla rígida e impenetrable de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

—No pueden castigarlo. Él nos salvó la vida.

—¿Y? —ladró Newt, quien estaba perdiendo los estribos—. No es mi decisión, es la de todos. No estoy de humor Gin —se encaminó hacia Thomas —. Muévete.

—¡No puedes decirme eso! —dijo Gin más para si misma que para él—. Es injusto... Él...

—Mantente al margen, ¿me captas? —gritó Newt, dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta. Thomas le echó una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro y se fue junto a él.

* * *

A la espera del veredicto de la Asamblea, Chuck se había quedado a desayunar con Gin para distender los nervios. Juntos bajaron a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche y galletitas de maíz, las preferidas de Chuck. Como Gin nunca había probado el maíz y no recordaba el gusto en su boca, Chuck le ofreció la mitad de una galleta y con cierta duda ella la aceptó. Tan pronto le dio un mordiscón, todas sus entrañas se revolvieron, el cerebro asoció el desagrado y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Así que se zampó un vaso de leche para bajar el gusto amargo que rechazó su lengua y agarró un par de tostadas algo húmedas de la mesada.

—¿Cómo no te gusta las galletas de maíz? —dijo Chuck, comiendo con la boca abierta. Estaba sentado en un taburete, detrás de la ventana de la cocina—. Es lo mejor de esta miertera vida.

Gin rotó los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver a Sartén a entrar con su barba sucia y su cuerpo gigante para ahuyentarlos. Sin embargo no encontró nadie y la expectativa le retorció el estomago como una cuerda.

—Están tardando demasiado, ¿no crees?

Chuck se limpió los bigotes de leche que había quedado arriba de sus labios.

—Sí puede ser.

Ella se volvió indignada

—¿No temes por Thomas?

—Estará bien. Ese larcho tiene más suerte que nadie —aseguró Chuck. El niño brincó del taburete, se subió los pantalones, que se habían escapado de su cadera, y caminó hacia la puerta. Gin lo siguió.

Afuera, no se extrañó que no haya nadie en los alrededores de la Finca durante el camino de regreso a los pisos de arriba. Todos se hallaban cerca del gran salón para haber si podían sacar un poco de información.

—¿No te parece que debemos ir a ver qué pasa? —insistió. Había escuchado gritos y portazos—. Creo que las cosas no andan del todo bien ahí abajo.

—Pues por acá tampoco —señaló Chuck. Se encontraban en la escalera en forma de caracol que salía al segundo piso. Jeff corrió hacia la segunda habitación del fondo como si lo estuviese persiguiendo un Penitente. Gin y él intercambiaron una expresión aturdida —. Iré a ver —anunció, bajando un peldaño.

—Te sigo —dijo Gin y antes de que den un solo paso, los gritos de Alby se extendieron como un fantasma por el corredor y se coló entre los dos. Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda a ambos.

—¡Quiero ver a Thomas! —gritó Alby fuera de sí—. ¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo estallar contra el suelo, el rechinar de los resortes y golpes secos sobre la pared. Gin tembló de miedo. Conocía esa voz atravesada por lo locura. Era la misma que Ben empleó hasta sus últimos días.

—¡Quiero ver a Thomas! —volvió a bramar Alby. Otro revuelo se oyó y los gritos se transformaron en gemidos intangibles.

Con los ojos oscuros por el pánico, Jeff salió de la habitación y al ver a Chuck, que seguía inmóvil y horrorizado, con la mano inerte sobre la barandilla de la escalara, se dirigió hacia él.

—Por favor —suplicó—, llama a Newt. Dile que Alby está desquiciado y quiere ver a Thomas.

El estómago de Gin dio un vuelco. ¿Para qué quería ver a Thomas? ¿Es que también el suero despertó en el un odio hacia Thomas como le ocurrió a Ben?

Chuck tragó saliva en seco.

—De acuerdo —dijo y descendió por las escaleras. Gin quiso seguirlo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando la mano de Jeff le aprisionó el brazo. Ella lo observó con acusación.

—Tú quédate. Tal vez necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

Por ordenes de Jeff, Gin se quedó replegada a distancia de la habitación de Alby. Newt y Thomas aparecieron al cabo de un rato; sin Chuck. Newt le hizo una seña a Thomas para que siga adelante. Él obedeció y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, cabizbajo y a pasos suaves. Newt y ella se quedaron a solas.

—Necesito que vayas a ver a Minho. Está en la sala del Consejo. —le informó, atentó a los movimientos de Thomas.

—¿Qué mierteros te sucede? —preguntó Gin de brazos cruzados—. ¿Por qué me tratas así? Voy a pegarte.

Newt llevó su mirada hacia a ella y su vieja, común y radiante sonrisa emergió en su rostro serio y fruncido.

—Sólo tengo un mal día. No es nada personal —contestó y volvió a reparar en Thomas quien abría la puerta de la habitación de Alby con sumo cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de que la Finca se desmorone con su movimiento—. Perdón, pero tengo que irme. Después hablamos.

Y se fue cojeando tras Thomas. Gin decidió creerle. Ser la responsabilidad de más de cincuenta adolescentes de la noche a la mañana no era nada fácil. Como Alby estaba incapacitado para mantener el orden, Newt se tenía que encargar de las cosas sigan su curso. Thomas y Newt entraron a la Habitación, minutos antes de que Jeff se fuera. Gin jamas supo por qué Newt había quedado rengo. Tal vez fuera una especie de problema genético o de nacimiento o una herida mal cerrada... Sea cual fuese el motivo, se lo iba a preguntar luego. Ahora tenía que lidiar con Minho.

* * *

Gin llegó a la puerta del Gran Salón, tras soportar una ola de murmullos a su paso. Aunque el interés estaba volcado en Thomas, algún que otro Habitante todavía no pasaba por alto de que ella estuviera ahí, conviviendo con ellos como si el Destierro nunca hubiese existido. Los que se habían quedado alrededor de la sala para humear, la observaban con recelo y le dedicaban las expresiones más hoscas. No tenía idea que había sucedido durante la Asamblea, pero se notaba que los ánimos en la Finca estaban caldeados.

Inspiró hondo y con los nudillos, llamó a la entrada. Aguardó de pie, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios. La puerta se abrió y la figura de Minho se recortó por la luz.

—¿A qué va esa cara fea? —dijo Minho tras un silbido—. Parece que has tenido una noche de mierda, ¿cómo has dormido?

—Fatal —respondió Gin entre dientes—. Un asno soberbio y egoísta ocupaba mi cama y tuve que dormir agarrotada en una esquina. Gracias por preguntar.

La sonrisa arrogante de Minho se amplió.

—Por mi parte he dormido como un rey. Gracias por tu amabilidad, Gino —se echó a un lado e hizo una seña hacia el interior de la habitación—Adelante.

Ella le lanzó una mirada amedrentadora y entró. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, una sensación extraña la embargó. Estar de nuevo en aquel lugar le hacía recordar al Destierro y a Ben. El camino previo a conocer el Laberinto y a la muerte de su compañero.

—¿Para qué diablos estoy aquí? —preguntó Gin mientras Minho cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento en una de las mesas. Quería irse cuanto antes.

—Siéntate —Minho le indicó la silla que se hallaba frente a él. Gin rotó los ojos y a regañadientes obedeció. Minho sonrió, tomó un par de hojas del bloc de notas que Newt usaba durante las Asamblea y, con un golpe seco, las apoyó junto con a un lápiz sobre la mesa—. Necesito que hagas una lista con todos tus recuerdos. Desde el último hasta el primero sin excepción.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazlo y listo, ¿buena esa? —Gin resopló y sostuvo el lápiz en un primer impulso con la mano izquierda. Era zurda. Minho atrapó su muñeca cuando quiso escribir y un estallido de sensaciones emergieron por el hueco de sus dedos. Ella alzó la vista con una mezcla de duda y consternación—. Todos tus recuerdos. Sin excepción. Sé que ocultas algo.

Gin se desprendió de su agarre con violencia.

—Al parecer no soy la única que habla de los demás sin saber —espetó con mordacidad—. Yo no oculto nada.

Minho dejó escapar una risotada

—No me vengas con esa basura, Gino. Lo sé.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —bufó —. Puedes irte. Haré esto sola y cuando termine te aviso.

—No pienso moverme.

Gin le dedicó una mirada incendiaria y con el pulso tembloroso, trazó las primeras lineas. Al principio su muñeca se movió lenta, oxidada, quizá porque hacía un largo tiempo que no escribía, pero conforme fue avanzando sobre la hoja, deslizando el lápiz en ella, adquirió confianza y lo hizo con fluidez. _Lista de Recuerdos de Gin,_ fue lo primero que escribió. Su letra era irregular y asimétrica. Gin se había tomado un momento para repasar el orden cronológico en el que fueron apareciendo sus recuerdos y los catalogó según lo más relevante de ellos.

_1\. Sujeto A.7_

_2\. La extraña mujer rubia..._

_3._

Gin dejó de escribir. El pulso de su mano se paralizó y sintió que sus dedos se tensaban reacios a cualquier movimiento. Quiso articular la muñeca, sin embargo la punta del lápiz se había clavado sobre el papel como la aguja de un Penitente, aferrándose a la fibra como una zarpa, y no podía continuar. La mina empezó a disolverse por la presión. Un fuego eléctrico viajo por la espalda y sus vertebras. La sensación de estar invadida la acechaba de nuevo. Albergaba en ella esa impresión de haber alguien más dentro de su cabeza, gritando en el espacio entre su cerebro y el cráneo, presionando y endureció su cuerpo como si se tratara de la escarcha de invierno.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Minho enderezándose en la silla—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

De pronto, los ojos de Gin se tornaron ausentes y llorosos. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero sólo salió un ahogado ronquido que desfiguró de terror el rostro de Minho.

—¿Gino? —insistió—. ¿Estás bien? Gino —Minho estiró la mano para tocarla y tan pronto lo hizo, Gin reaccionó y se alejó repeliendo el contacto.

—Sí —murmuró. Su voz sonaba estrangulada y ronca—. Todo está bien.

El calambre de su muñeca se distendió. Gin parpadeó varias veces, tomó aire aliviando la tensión de sus pulmones, y siguió escribiendo:

_3\. Aparición de mi hermano y mi madre._

_4\. El laberinto._

_5\. Cicatriz_

—Listo —anunció Gin, soltando el lápiz con temor. Había omitido el último recuerdo de Thomas, porque estaba ligado a Aris. Por algún motivo, cada vez que quería hablar de él, su cuerpo mismo le repelía, como si el mismo recuerdo le molestase.

Minho la perforó con la mirada, a través de sus ojos rasgados.

—¿Qué garlopo fue lo de recién?

—Nada —balbuceó Gin—. Me agobia esto. Eso es todo.

Minho entornó la vista y decidió no indagar más aparentemente. Gin se lo agradeció, no tenía idea qué responder. Ni ella misma era consciente de lo que había sucedido. Irritado, agarró la hoja sobre la mesa con tanta brusquedad que pensó que iba a romperlo. Bajó la cabeza y leyó en silencio. Segundos después, alzó la vista de nuevo.

—¿Cicatriz? —preguntó Minho—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Gin tragó saliva. Extendió el brazo en la mesa y subió el dobladillo de su camisa. La cicatriz en forma de A se veía sobre su piel como una marca de fuego, como si le hubiesen levantando la carne flácida de su brazo y sellado las lineas verticales en forma de telaraña. A Gin no le dolía que esté grababa en ella sino el motivo por el cual la había hecho. Le daba repulsión pensar que en su brazo llevaba la inicial del nombre del asesino de su hermano.

Minho inspeccionó la herida, estiró la mano y dibujó con su dedo la cicatriz de su brazo. Gin se estremeció. Minho acariciaba la herida con sumo cuidado, como si el simple contacto lo dulcificara. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Desde la ventana, el sol se derramaba sobre su cabello negro refulgiendo como la zuela de un zapato recién lustrado y se extendía en su piel como barniz dorado. Gin se esforzaba por apartar sus ojos de él, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Lucía realmente atractivo.

—Es una A —susurró Minho y la miró. El acto ruborizó a Gin—. ¿Qué significa?

—No tengo idea.

Minho la observó fijamente.

—No te creo nada, larcha. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Mientes horrible —Gin se encogió de hombros y no se animó a responder. Minho tampoco aguardó alguna contestación de su parte. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su mandíbula descansó sobre el puño hecho en su mano derecha. Adusto, Leyó la lista de los recuerdos una vez más y continuó hablando:—. ¿Tus recuerdos están relacionados? Es decir, ¿tienen algo en común?

—Sí. En la mayoría de las veces aparece una mujer rubia. Me conoce, me habla y parece cercana a mí. Creo... Creo que podía tratarse de una Creadora.

—Es ridículo —refutó Minho, rascándose el cabello—. ¿Por qué los Creadores enviarían a alguien de los suyos y después dirían que es peligroso? No tiene sentido. ¿Qué otra similitud encuentras en los recuerdos?

—El primero y el cuarto suceden en salas parecidas. Igual que con los restantes. En el primero y el cuarto estoy en un lugar repleto máquinas. Hay personas de blanco, que visten raro y usan barbijos. Parece... Parece un Laboratorio.

— ¿Y los otros que quedan?

—Estoy en una sala con paredes blancas y llevo una especie de túnica o camisón, como si... si estuviese internada en un hospital.

Algo en la respuesta de Gin le llamó la atención a Minho. Su expresión pensativa logró disiparse y sus ojos, centrados en la hoja, se movieron rapaces hacia ella, que evadió su mirada y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucedió en la Asamblea? ¡Parece que ha habido una guerra aquí!

La sala era un caos. Había hojas de papel desperdigadas en el suelo, sillas tumbadas y trocito de madera en el piso

—Algo parecido —contestó Minho—. No van a desterrar a Thomas. Será Corredor.

—¿Qué? —demandó. Los ojos de Gin se abrieron del asombro—. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, garlopa? **—**replicó Minho mientras se señalaba el rostro—. ¡Por supuesto que es en serio! Yo lo voy a entrenar. ¿Qué dices?

Ella le devolvió una mueca meditativa.

—Que no entiendo porque tanto revuelo si no hay una salida.

—Tal vez sí la haya. Thomas descubrió algo que en estos dos años jamás he visto. Es un avance.

—O una muerte anunciada. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó—. ¿Realmente crees que haya una salida?

Él le dijo que sí.

—Lo vi —espetó Gin—. Vi como me aseguraban que el Laberinto no tenía salida. No sé quienes eran. Minho creo que...

—¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que ves es del todo cierto? **—**intervino—. ¿Cómo sabemos qué no es mentira?

—No lo sé, pero si no me crees entonces... —se rebulló en la silla—. ¿Por qué me haces un estudio casi detallado de lo que puedo recordar o no?

Minho se inclinó hacia ella.

—Yo mismo recorrí cada lugar, cada centímetro de este maldito lugar desde que tengo uso de razón. Te creo. Tú eres nuestro único contacto con el afuera. Tienes recuerdos y eso puede ayudarnos a descifrar qué mierteros hacemos aquí y cómo salir. Pero lo de Thomas es distinto. Él es valiente y tengo esperanzas, Gino. Quizá realmente saldremos de aquí —Minho se levantó y apiló las hojas, dándole golpecitos contra la mesa—. Ya puedes irte. Se los mostraré a Newt y él dirá qué hacer.

—Esto ha sido su idea, ¿verdad?

—¿De quien más sino? Desde que llegaste aquel garlopo a lo único que se dedica es a protegerte —. Minho, que había estado entretenido acomodando las hojas en el bloc de Newt, alzó la cabeza y clavó su vista en ella con un súbito interés—. ¿Qué sientes por él?

Gin se quedó muda y desconcertada por la pregunta

—¿Qué sientes por Newt, Gin? —repitió Minho encolerizado.

Ella pestañeó con estupor. _Gin._ Era la primera vez que decía su nombre y por alguna estúpida razón se sentía inquieta y feliz. Intentó no hacer tan evidente su reacción, pero no pudo. Acababa de decirle su nombre y en su voz, en la articulación de su boca, en _él_, sonaba diferente, casi anecdótico.

—Nada. Es mi amigo —replicó.

—¿No te gusta?

—No —negó Gin—. ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?

—No sé... Quizá porque siempre están juntos —sugirió Minho.

Gin negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondió—. Él es mi amigo. Y no me gusta.

Minho volvió a estudiarla con la mirada.

—De acuerdo—murmuró, rodeó la mesa y la sujeto del brazo. Antes de que Gin pueda protestar, él ya la había llevado a rastras hacia la salida—. Adiós.

Minho abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia afuera, sin embargo Gin clavó sus talones en el suelo, giró el torso y llevó la pierna hacia atrás lo que hizo que su pie la cierre nuevamente.

—¿A qué demonios vino esa pregunta? —lo enfrentó Gin, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. No entiendo.

—Por nada en particular. No tienes que entenderlo —Minho señaló la puerta, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar—. Vete.

—No me iré hasta que me respondas.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

—Mientes.

La expresión de Minho se volvió extraña. Con una sonrisa que no insinuaba nada bueno, dio un paso al frente y Gin retrocedió por inercia.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres oír? —susurró.

Gin no sabía que responder. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba que Minho diga? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¡No tenía idea! Ruborizada y en parte también algo humillada, tragó saliva en seco, se encogió de hombros y esquivó su mirada. Últimamente sus pensamientos hacia Minho iban hacia una dirección incapaz de controlar.

—No hagas eso

La voz de Minho sonó ronca y grave.

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—Esa expresión que haces cuando te sonrojas. No la hagas más —contestó Minho y la llevó a rastras hacia la salida—. Porque la próxima vez que lo hagas —agregó desde el umbral de la entrada—. Te besaré.

Y después, cerró la puerta frente a sus narices. Al otro lado de la habitación, Gin permaneció inmóvil y de pie, intentando controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola!**

Muchas gracias a todas/os las/os lectores nuevos y seguidores. Gracias, su apoyo y los comentarios que dejan me animan a seguir. En serio.

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y les deseo a todos un próspero año nuevo. Bueno, traje un capítulo nuevo. La verdad es que iba a continuar en la parte "más picante", por así decirlo, pero tenía miedo en no llegar y quería subir algo antes de finalizar el año. Lo único que diré, es que no se pierdan (si se puede decir así) el capítulo que sigue.

En cuanto a este, me gustó escribirlo. No sé si lo han notado, pero pese a que el Fic está centrado en Gin y Minho (por el momento, faltan varios personajes que llegaran en la segunda parte) me gusta que el OC (en este caso Gin) interactue con otros miembros de la historia.

Les voy a plantear un pequeño desafio. Yo soy amante de los astros (de hecho mi tía es astróloga) y cada vez que escribo algo siempre me baso en ellos para crear ciertos rasgos de la personalidad de un personaje ficticio (no del todo, porque nunca será exacto ni todos somos iguales), pero me gusta. En fin, los que no tienen idea de los signos zodiacales están perdonados, y los que si saben les voy hacer una pequeña pregunta: ¿De qué signo piensan que es Gin? Pues... ¡Es un signo de agua! Esa es mi única pista.

Sin nada más que decir, me retiro.

* * *

**Debyom este capitulo y el que sigue te los dedicaré a ti. ¡Eres lo máximo, lo sabes! Tu apoyo es incondicional. No hubiese seguido sin tus palabras de aliento. GRACIAS. :)**

* * *

**Pd:** He estado editando capítulos anteriores y mejorado diálogos, aunque sigo trabajando para hacer del Fic algo digno y mejor.

Saludos enormes...**¡Y feliz 2015!**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte III: Una sensación agradable.**

* * *

**Capítulo **

**13**

**Ginevra.**

**—**Perfecto. Todo marcha bien —dijo Clint, acomodando la gasa en sobre la herida de Gin—. Será la última revisión.

Arriba del camastro, Gin resopló mientras alisaba la tira de la manga de su camisa que usaba como listón alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendré esto? —gruñó con la voz crispada—. Empieza a molestarme.

—Dentro de dos días, supongo que ya estará. No fue muy profunda, pero si angosta —explicó Clint—. Además, no sé de qué te quejas tanto. Has cubierto bien la herido con eso que te hiciste.

—Parezco una idiota —zanjó Gin mientras se peinaba el flequillo.

Clint dejo escapar una pequeña risita divertida. Gin se percato que cuando lo hacía, la nuez de su garganta bajaba y subía como la manija de una bomba de agua.

—Creo que eres un poco melodramática. A mí me gusta como te queda —dijo—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Minho anoche?

Incapaz de controlarse, Gin se puso nerviosa. La conversación que había mantenido con Minho hacía unas horas atrás había sido lo suficiente para que huya casi despavorida a su habitación en la Finca. Le había dicho que iba a besarla y su cabeza no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Luego de una declaración de tal envergadura o lo que fuese que haya sido, ¿qué se supone qué debía hacer? ¿Reírse? ¿Llorar?. Se regañó así misma por no actuar con naturalidad. Haberse quedado muda y estática le daba a Minho un cierto poder y dominio sobre ella que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Volvió a reconstruir situación en su cabeza y maldijo entre dientes. Tendría que haberse puesto furiosa, soltado una sarta de improperios hacia él y su altanería, sin embargo, se quedó de pie, expectante, tras la puerta, deseando que aparezca de nuevo y la besara. Porque la sola posibilidad de que eso sucediera y se concrete había despertado en ella una tremenda excitación. Gin no recordaba que alguien la haya besado antes ni las emociones que generaba el compartir algo tan privado e intimo como ella consideraba un beso. Se imaginaba que sería placentero y bonito, aunque no tenía idea cómo hacerlo. Nunca había besado a nadie en su vida.

¿Qué sucedía si Minho la besaba? ¿Ella lo haría bien? Al final de cuenta, él nunca había interactuado con otra chica que no sea ella y su manera desatinada de comportarse podía responder una absurda broma o a un deseo de hombre, común y corriente, algo más enfático y exaltado debido al cautiverio.

En condiciones normales, Gin sabía que Minho jamás repararía en ella. Eran demasiado diferentes para complementarse y entenderse, pero el encierro hacía que pierda el eje y respondan fácilmente a las necesidad humana. La vida sexual, con todo lo que aquello requería, era un dato que Gin tuvo apenas abrió los ojos. No era tan ingenua como para no recordar la forma en que la raza hacia permanecer su existencia en el mundo. Minho era un hombre y ella una mujer. Era lógico que se atraigan de esa manera. Mas por su aire de chico sublevado e impetuoso que hacía que le gustara más de lo que podía gustarle Newt o Thomas como un amigo. Sus reacciones frente a él no se asemejaban a ninguna vivida anteriormente con otro Habitante. Había abrazado a Newt varias veces. Incluso cogido de la mano a Thomas durante el pánico del Laberinto. Pero Gin no experimentaba ese picor candente entre los dedos, el estremecimiento que sucumbía su pecho y le hacía temblar las piernas, cuando Minho la tocaba y estaba cerca de ella. Sabía que le gustaba, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar otra clase de sentimiento que no fuera una misera atracción hacia él.

—No quiero hablar de Minho —resolvió decir Gin entretanto se aclaraba la voz—. ¿Cómo está Alby?

Clint, que se había hecho un asiento a su lado, inclinó la cabeza y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. Si se había percatado de su cambio de actitud, lo disimuló con grandilocuencia.

—Ahora está bien. Intentó matarse —respondió mientras se aseaba la barbilla—. Y Newt y Thomas tuvieron que detenerlo, iba ahorcarse. Dijo que no tenia dominio de su cuerpo y nombró algo sobre una tal Llamarada.

Ya de por si aterrada, una punzada de reconocimiento atravesó la mente de Gin y sus ojos se ampliaron por el desconcierto. Sabía lo que significaba perder el control de si misma, ella lo había padecido en dos situaciones por mencionar a Aris. Como si el evocar su recuerdo fuese una especie de maldición.

—¿La Llamarada? —repitió. Por algún motivo que desconocía el nombre le resultaba familiar y horroroso—. ¿Qué es La Llamarada?

—Si supiera te lo diría, ¿no? —repuso—. No tengo idea. Alby solo lo mencionó. Le advirtió a Newt que tengamos cuidado con Teresa, ese es el nombre de la chica de la nota. Thomas se lo dijo a Newt. Él cree que a Alby se refería a ella, porque no dijo tu nombre. Además, desde que llegó, Teresa, no dejó de hablar de Thomas y de repetir que todo va cambiar. Cada cosa que dice lo anotamos allí, día tras día —señaló un bloc de notas que había sobre la mesa—. El registro es siempre el mismo: Thomas.

Gin estaba estupefacta. Recordó el primer encuentro con Teresa y su balbuceó intangible. Si no hubiese sido por Newt, que la arrastró adrede afuera de la habitación, estaba segura que hubiese descubierto que lo que ella susurraba con tanto ahínco era el nombre de Thomas.

—¿Cuándo fue esto?

—Hoy por la tarde. Fue a verla, al parecer se conocen.

Un silencio recorrió la sala y Gin meditó con los labios alargados en una mueca pensativa. En un gesto distraído, arrastró su vista hacia el piso y notó que tenia las zapatillas enlodadas. Las imágenes del recuerdo de Thomas y Teresa juntos volvió a emerger en su mente, a través de sus pupilas, como un velo delgado y etéreo, invisible a la atenta mirada de Clint.

—Ha sido un avance, ¿verdad? Antes de que Thomas llegara no tenían nada del mundo exterior.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó Clint—. Se lo debemos a ustedes, desde que llegaron han puesto el Área patas para arriba ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes cosas, Gin? ¿Cómo es posible que Thomas y tú lo hagan? —continuó entretanto bajaba del camastro y acomodaba los utensilios esterilizados en el interior del armario—. Sólo los que fueron picados, tienen alguna imágenes del pasado, pero nada claro. O al menos eso dicen. Sólo ven cosas extrañas. Por eso Gally insistió tanto en que Thomas es peligroso. No estoy de acuerdo con él, aunque diga que lo vio en sus recuerdos... Sin embargo todo lo que está pasando a veces hace que le de la raz...

—Thomas no es peligroso —se apresuró a objetar Gin y después de una pausa siguió:—. Minho y él me salvaron la vida.

Clint se volvió extrañado. En ese instante, Newt apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa ladina y traviesa. Se paró bajo el umbral y le echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación. Apenas reparó en Gin, su mueca jocosa se ensanchó.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo propinándole golpecitos huecos, con el nudillo de su dedo indice sobre la puerta—. Vine a buscar a Gin. Es hora de la cena.

Clint intercambió una mirada con ella y movió la cabeza en un leve asentimiento.

—Muy bien —exclamó solemne y dejando atrás la conversación anterior—. Ya puedes dormir con los demás. No hace falta que vuelvas.

—Parece que no has dejado una buena impresión, Gin —apostillo Newt recostándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—No es eso —se apresuró a decir Clint—. Es que ya está bien, no hace falta que ocupe una habitación. Quizá alguien más la necesite. Algún constructor, carnicero o corredor, lo común.

Newt asintió. Gin le agradeció a Clint por su hospitalidad y dio un brinco fuera de la cama, cuyo impacto viajó como una bala en una sensación eléctrica desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Ambos se despidieron del Doc y segundos después salieron hacia el pasillo. Adelantado unos pasos, Newt prendía las antorchas adosadas a las paredes con el fuego de una lámpara de aceite, como si se tratara de un mago que chasqueando los dedos traía luz, la habitación se iluminaba por un leve fulgor a medida que avanzaban.

—Parece que tienes engatusado a Clint —le comentó riéndose mientras bajaban las escalaras hacia el segundo piso y tomaban el último tramo. Gin lo seguía a las espaldas.

—Yo no tengo engatusado a nadie —contestó deslizando la mano por la barandilla y descendiendo los peldaños a trompicones.

—¿En serio? —exclamó—. Sé que lo has notado. ¿Has visto cómo se ruboriza cuando te mira?

Gin se rió. Desde luego que se había percatado del sonrojo de Clint, pero no le daba importancia.

—Cállate.

—Tengo razón. Y lo sabes.

—Eres insoportable —murmuró Gin, chasqueando la lengua.

Newt se colocó a su lado, pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y le dio un tirón en la mejilla.

—Sabes que te quiero, Gin —dijo—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Minho?

—¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que hoy me pregunta por él? —espetó. De pronto, comenzó a odiar a Minho por el simple hecho de existir y atormentar sus días.

Como habían llegado al primer piso de la Finca, Newt abandonó la lámpara de aceite sobre una mesita solitaria a centímetros de la entrada del comedor. Gin se percató de que otros Habitantes, que rondaban por el pasillo, detenían momentáneamente su conversación y la observaban de soslayo. Con la boca reseca, se colocó detrás de Newt, como si éste se tratara de un escudo con el que protegerse.

—Solo quiero saber cómo te fue —explicó Newt—. Estuve observando la lista. Minho me contó sobre el orden de tus recuerdos.

—¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

Newt se frotó el mentón. A diferencia de Clint, que tenia una barbilla alargada y puntiaguda, poseía una barbilla redonda y pulida, en forma de corazón, que pasaba casi desapercibido con su mandíbula cuadrada.

—Tengo varias hipótesis. Pero aún no quiero arriesgarme a decirte algo de lo que no estoy seguro.

—Una hipótesis en una posibilidad.

—Lo es —dijo Newt sonriendo—. Pero como te dije, no estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es que necesitamos de tus recuerdos y los de Thomas. Sobre todo de los tuyos Gin, son los más esclarecedores. Podían sacarnos de aquí de una garlopa vez.

—O tal vez matarlos. ¿Tú crees lo que dijeron Los Creadores? —tragó saliva en seco—. Eso de que soy mala para ustedes. De que ser un Crank es peligroso.

Newt se detuvo a mitad de camino y giró sobre sus talones para verle la cara. Su expresión entre un asombro descabellado y una diversión que rayaba lo pueril hizo que Gin retrocediera.

—Si lo creyera, tú y yo no seriamos amigos —dijo—. Confió en ti, Gin. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Gin sonrió, sin embargo no dijo nada. No hacía falta agregar más. Newt sabía que el aprecio era mutuo.

* * *

En el comedor, el ambiente estaba envuelto una incomoda y ruidosa tensión. Newt le había advertido sobre la conducta de los Habitantes y le había obligado a que ignore, por más doloroso que fuese, cada barrabasada que por lo bajo o en la cara podrían atreverse a decirle.

Gin se deslizó por entre medios de las mesas alzando una nube de comentarios y susurros malintencionados. «Mirá quien ha aparecido», «¿Tu crees que haya matado a Ben y por eso se salvó?», «En mi opinión lo abandonó», «Si tiene esa suerte, también quiero ser un Crank», « ¿Cómo le da la cara para volver?». Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Fingió no advertir el desprecio que la mayoría de sus compañeros sentían por ella y encogida de hombros, salió hacia el centro de la sala, en donde una cola de diez personas esperaban la cena detrás de un carrito metálico. Al otro lado, se hallaba Sartén. El cocinero silbaba con un ánimo tan distendido que a comparación del resto de sus compañeros, cuyo humor era atroz, parecía ser un insulto anacrónico.

Gin tomó coraje y se sumó a la cola sin medir una sola palabra con nadie. El chico, que esperaba su turno para la ración de la cena un paso sobre ella, le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y llamó de un golpecito en la espalda al muchacho que tenía en frente. Ambos volvieron a observarla con tenacidad. Gin no tenía idea de quienes eran, aunque por sus fachas andrajosas podría suponer que se trataba de constructores. De pronto, se acordó de Gally y vagó la mirada por el Comedor, pero en vez de toparse con él, encontró a Minho. Su corazón se aceleró al vislumbrarlo, en una mesa para dos, con el tenedor a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos clavados en ella.

—Tranquila —susurró Newt desde atrás, quien no se había separado de ella un segundo ni percatado tampoco del extraño cruce de miradas que había compartido con Minho hacia un rato—. Déjalos pasar. Son unos imbéciles mierteros.

Gin apartó la mirada ruborizada y volvió a centrarse en los supuesto constructores que habían desistido por suerte de incomodarla.

—Sí como sea.

La fila siguió su recorrido y el turno de Gin no tardó en llegar. Sarten sonrió tan pronto la vio plantarse delante de él.

—Menuda suertuda eres Novata —dijo y se rascó la barbilla con sus zarpas largas y sucias, tan afiladas como las de un gato. Había una gruesa linea de mugre pegada a la carne de cada dedo que se traslucía, a pesar del tinte amarillento de las uñas—. Pensé que en estas instancias ya serías puré para los Penitentes —Sartén se mofó y una masa de pasta ensalzada cayó como una bola de pelos sobre el plato de Gin y salpicaron de salsa de tomate el mugriento delantal del cocinero—. Buen provecho. Disfruta la cena, que eres nuestra invitada de honor.

Lo último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y guiñándole el ojo. Gin estuvo tentada a alzar la bandeja y estrellarla contra su cara, pero se contuvo. Comportarse de manera grosera era estúpido. Recordó que Sartén había sido del grupo reducido de personas que la habían defendido en la Asamblea y tenía que ser agradecida.

—Muchas gracias —sostuvo y se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que solo él pudiera oírla—. No solo lo digo por la cena, sino que también por lo de la Asamblea. Gracias por defenderme.

Sartén se echó a reír

—¡Qué va ya ni me acuerdo de eso! —bromeó y meneó la cabeza—. Ahora, mueve tu trasero garlopo que tengo que seguir con esto.

Esta vez fue Gin la que rió. Se apretó a un costado y esperó por Newt. Los dos buscaron un lugar vacío entre el abarrotado comedor y se hicieron de dos asientos en una mesa pegada a la pared, al medio de la habitación y a una distancia lo suficientemente alejado del escudriñamiento pertinente y descarado de Minho. Chuck la saludó con la mano cuando pasó por el espacio de los Fregones y Gin le respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa por la atención de sus compañeros de trabajo. Había resto de salsa en los mofletes del niño y llevaba una servilleta atada al cuello de su camisa. A Gin le extrañó que Thomas no estuviese junto a él, en los últimos días su relación había mejorado mucho. E incluso parecían congeniar bastante bien.

—¿Todo en orden? —le preguntó Newt a Gin una vez que se hubieron sentado—. ¿A quién buscas?

—A Thomas —respondió Gin sin probar bocado—. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Newt giró el tenedor sobre las pastas, haciendo que los fideos se entornen alrededor de los dientes

—Tommy ha tenido un día agitado. Supongo que debe estar por ahí descansando —respondió.

Gin entornó los ojos con escepticismo.

—Ya sé lo de Teresa —comentó con rudeza—. Y también lo de Alby. Por si tienes pensado no decírmelo.

Newt arqueó las cejas en una mueca indiferente.

—Veo que estás a la defensiva —observó—. Te felicito por tu gran facilidad de sacarle información a Clint.

—¿Qué más ha sucedido con Thomas hoy?

—Sólo lo que tú sabes.

—¿Y qué tienen pensado hacer con él? —inquirió Gin.

Tranquilo y sin apuro, Newt zampó otro bocado de la cena y se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel que había debajo su plato. Luego, frente a la ansiedad de Gin, dio un sorbo de agua y respondió:

—Mañana pasará un día entero en el Cuarto Oscuro. Es el castigo que decidió el Consejo antes de que la Asamblea se vaya a la mierda. Gally se fue diciendo que fuese cuál fuese el motivo por Thomas estuviera aquí, en el Área, iba a impedirlo. No faltó mucho para que Minho le rompa la cara miertera que tiene. Prácticamente se le abalanzó encima y le aplastó su fea nariz contra el piso. Nadie sabe donde está ahora, algunos dicen que se escapó hacia el Laberinto, pero dudo que sea cierto.

Gin adquirió un tono macilento a causa del espanto. Le resultaba difícil imaginar a Gally en los corredores del Laberinto por voluntad propia.

—¿Por qué se ha ido al Laberinto?.

—Por que tiene la cabeza llena de plopus —respondió Newt—. Perdió el juicio, Gin.

Gin cerró las manos sobre la mesa. Temía por el bienestar de Gally, por más que fuese un patán, no dejaba de ser una persona. Uno de los suyos. Y estaba en peligro.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlo —suplicó, poniéndose de pie.

Newt no se movió de su lugar.

—Gin, estoy seguro que no está en el Laberinto —comentó—. Alguno de sus amigos lo debe estar cubriendo. Cálmate.

—De cualquier hay que ir a asesorarse de que esté bien. Puedo...

—Gin —interrumpió Newt; sin alterarse—. Las Puertas se cerraron. Si está en el laberinto, ya no podemos ayudarlo. Él sabe lo que hace. Está loco, pero no es idiota.

Gin abrió la boca para replicar que de todos modos debían revisar el Área cuando una voz irrumpió a sus espaldas y se volvió en redondo.

—Tú no tienes que estar aquí —dijo. Se trataba de Billy, el gorila, de aspecto macizo y pantalones cortos que había amarrado a Ben en el Destierro. Estaba de pie tras ella, flaqueado por otro dos grandotes corpulentos, a quien a uno de ellos reconoció como Jackson. Los tres muchachos tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada contrariada y volcánica.

—Billy —gruñó Newt—. Vuelve a lo tuyo y deja de molestar.

—No, Newt. Esto está mal, shank —farfulló—. Alby lo decretó en el Destierro. Por ningún motivo pueden volver, ¿por qué ella si lo ha hecho? —no esperó respuesta y la señaló con un dedo regordete y grasiento—. Tú debes irte. Eres peligrosa y tienes que estar muerta.

Newt entrecerró los ojos y procurando mantener la calma, se colocó de pie y habló en lugar de Gin, que había empezado a temblar. No tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

—Billy, Jackson, Toby si no quieren consecuencias, váyanse ahora.

—Bi-Bi...lly... tie-tiene...ra-raz..ón —aseguró el tal Toby, cuya cara estaba salpicada de un salpullido violáceo por culpa del acné —. G..in... tiene... que ir-irse.

—Ella tiene que irse —repitió Jackson para aclarar la propuesta de su amigo tartamudo—. ¿Por qué ha había una asamblea para decidir sobre Thomas y no por Gin?

Los murmullos viajaron por la sala. Gin contuvo el aliento y le echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Las cabezas estaban viradas desde distintas direcciones, centradas y con los oídos prestados en la pequeña trifulca.

—No habrá una asamblea por Gin —masculló Newt—. Ya lo hemos decidido.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y quién más? Creí que seguíamos las reglas y que cada vez que sucedía algo extraño había que llamar a una maldita Asamblea. Como no está a Alby a cargo, tú puedes hacer lo que se te viene a las anchas, ¿cierto, Newt?

Gin esperó a que Newt se enfurezca por el comentario cargado de veneno y cizaña de Billy, pero en vez de eso, esbozó una mueca endeble y pertinente y dijo:

—Muy observador Billy, ¿ya has terminado?

—¡Exigimos una Asamblea! —protestó Jackson, dando un paso al frente.

Se escuchó un vitoreo y aplausos de un grupo cercanos de chicos que parecían estar dispuesto a sumarse a la rebelión. Newt se pasó una mano por el rostro con tedio.

—Escuchen... —espetó—. No podemos deshacernos de Gin, la necesitamos. No podemos arriesgarlo a perder información del mundo exterior.

—El mundo exterior...Y una mierda —gritó un chico desde las mesas.

—¡Los Creadores dijeron que era peligrosa! —sumó otro y Gin se encogió de hombros—. ¡Va a matarnos a todos! Gally tiene razón, ¡Échenla al Laberinto de vuelta!

El griterío histérico y ensordecedor volvió al alzarse y Newt tuvo que llamar a silencio más de tres veces para poder tomar la palabra de una buena vez.

—Necesitamos los recuerdos de Gin —volvió a decir alterado y enrojecido de ira—. Ella puede recordar, todos los saben. ¡Sus recuerdos van ayudarnos!

Billy soltó una carcajada gutural.

—¿Es eso, Newt? —siseó—. ¿O acaso ya te has enrollado con la Novata y por eso la proteges tanto? Al parecer has resultado ser toda una ramera, Nuevita.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, Gin caminó hacia Billy y lo golpeó en el pecho. La rabia se despidió de cada poro de su cuerpo al comprobar que no había logrado tumbarlo y la frustración permutó en lágrimas, que rehusó a dejar salir.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —logró decir. Sonaba ahogada y sofocada, como si la furia que tenía se hubiera materializado en una soga y le ahorcara el cuello—¿...ha decir algo así? Tú...eres... un... tremendo...idiota. ¡No tienes derecho hablar así de mí!

Dijo cada palabra con una rabia desmedida. Impasible, Billy la miró de arriba abajo y la apartó de su vista con un empollón.

—¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Quiero que prevalezca el decreto de Alby! —chilló. Jackson y Toby asintieron al unísono.

—¿Piensan que no deseo irme de aquí yo también? —gritó Gin quebrada en llantos—. ¡Ustedes ni se imaginan el miedo que sentí en aquel lugar frío y oscuro. ¡Lo soledad que viví, la impotencia que era saber que no pude hacer nada para salvar a Ben! No tienen idea del terror que siento cada vez que recuerdo algo de mi vida pasada. ¡Estoy tan igual de asustadas que ustedes! —Hubo una pausa y el silencio de los Habitantes apremió a que Gin continuara hablando:—. Entiendo que desconfíen de mí. Han sucedido cosas muy extraña o las que ustedes no están acostumbrado a vivir. Por eso voy a ganarme un lugar acá de manera digna, lo prometo. Pero, se los suplico, no me hagan volver…No quiero morir. No he hecho nada malo para ir al Laberinto. ¿Pueden confiar en las mismas personas que los han encerrado aquí, con Penitentes detrás de paredes gigantes? ¿Cómo pueden creerle a una nota de los sujetos que nos han borrado todo nuestros recuerdos? Ayudaré lo más que pueda para que juntos salgamos del Área, pero, por favor, no me hagan volver al Laberinto.

Las palabras de Gin acallaron a los Habitantes y el silencio mortífero de los pensamientos atestaron el ambiente del comedor. Chuck fue el único que, con un efusivo entusiasmo, se puso de pie y aplaudió. Luego se inhibió y encogido de hombros, se desplomó nuevamente en la silla porque nadie lo siguió.

—Eres una charlatana —sentenció Jackson y se volvió a los demás—. ¡Lo único que quiere es persuadirnos!

—Yo no estoy mintiendo —saltó Gin—. Tú eres el que busca convencer al resto.

—¡Ellos ya te detestan, niña golfa y rame... —De pronto Billy se mordió la lengua y trastabilló hacia adelante; de cara al suelo. Minho, cuyo pie había quedado arqueado y suspendido en el aire, apareció tras él y se acercó a Billy con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

—Vuelve hablar así de ella —articuló Minho—. Y te partiré cada uno de tus huesos, ¿me captas?

La nariz de Billy había empezado a sangrar y salpicado el piso. Desorbitado y adolorido, se dio vuelta y observo a Minho.

—¿Qué garlopa te sucede, shank? —le escupió mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba el tabique con sus dedos ensangrentados—. ¿Por que la defiendes? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que ella era una carga para todos nosotros!

Minho se quedó pasmado y miró de reojo a Gin, quien ocultó el dolor de su pecho y le devolvió una expresión orgullosa y desinteresada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—Da igual lo que dije —espetó Minho enfurruñado y volviéndose hacia Billy—. No vuelvas hablar así de ella o de lo contrario...

—¿O de la contrario qué? —lo desafió Jackson—. ¿Ahora la proteges? Hace tres días la detestaba igual o peor que nosotros. Eres un hipócrita Minho. ¿O es qué también ya te liaste con él, larcha?

La furia estalló dentro de la sala como una granada lanzada al aire. El ambiente se cargó de susurros y una vena airada palpitó en la frente de Minho, que con un movimiento ágil, agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Jackson y lo atrajo hacia él. Rezagado, Toby era el único que de manera solapada ayudaba a que Billy a retener el sangrando de su nariz con lo primero que encontraba a su alcance. Gin se percato que la nariz aguileña y ganchuda de Billy se había torcido hacia la izquierda y sonrió.

—¿Te crees muy valiente, verdad garlopo? —espetó Minho entre dientes—. Todo este númerito me tiene hasta los cojones.

Jackson lo miró con suficiencia.

—Vamos, golpeáme. —instó—. No eres más que un cobarde, sino fuera por Thomas hubieses dejado a Alby sólo. ¡Cagón!

La mirada de Minho se desencajó.

—Minho —terció Newt y avistando la pelea, intentó separarlos—. Suéltalo.

—Sólo será un pequeño golpe.

—¡Minho!

—¡Basta! —intervino Gin y se paró frente a Billy y Jackson, que dio un traspié cuando Minho con el puño el aire, apretado por la cólera, lo soltó—. No me importa lo que tú quieras. O lo que lo demás piensen. No volveré al Laberinto. —continuó después Gin y en silencio, caminó entre las mesas y se fue del comedor dando un portazo igual de catastrófico y potente que el grito del Penitente que se oyó a lo lejos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Hola!

Uffffffff, al fin terminé este capítulo. No les miento cuando les digo que estuve un día ENTERO escribiéndolo. Resulta que no me convencia del todo una escena y espero no defraudarlos al respecto.

En cuanto al signo de Gin... ¡Ella es de Cáncer! Su personalidad es muy parecida a la de una amiga mía y la de mi respectiva madre. Alguien me había escrito que Gin era bipolar. Y sí, lo es. Es uno de sus defectos, junto a otros más. Supongo que la plantee así desde un primer momento, todos tenemos defectos e intento hacer a Gin lo más real posible.

A esta parte del fic le quedan cinco capítulos y se viene el centro de la historia. Estoy muy ansiosa por llegar a esa parte, espero sorprender a más de uno.

Con respecto a este capítulo, ¡ME COSTO TANTÍSIMO! Sobre todo por la personalidad de Minho y el género de la saga, e intento que nada se vea forzado. Espero estar lográndolo. Sin nada más que decir, me retiro. Voy a seguir editando diálogos y narraciones de los capítulos anteriores, quizá por eso tarde en subir, pero no pasará menos de una semana. :D

GRACIAS POR LEER, sus comentarios, favoritos y demás me alegran el alma.

* * *

**Debyom este capitulo es para ti, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO :)**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte III: Una sensación agradable.**

* * *

**Capítulo**

**14**

**Ginevra.**

**E**ncontrar algo con el que descargar su ira no le costó mucho a Gin. Hacía un momento atrás, se había hundido en el bosque con el propósito de calmar sus nervios, alterados por la invectiva de Billy y el resto compañeros y lo único que halló para desquitarse fue un árbol medianamente alto entre los ralos de la vegetación. Puños y patadas remetieron con la fuerza sobre la corteza mientras los sollozos eran apagados por la brizna fresca que barría la noche del Área.

Gin no soportaba la soledad. Y la mera idea de volver a las sombras, de desafiar a la muerte en el Laberinto, le daban ganas de llorar. Sólo había alcanzado a conocer a unos pocos Habitantes, pero ellos eran lo último que le quedaba en la vida y a lo único que se aferraba. El muchacho joven, alto y sincero, que aparecía en su sueño y se hacía llamar su hermano estaba muerto. Ella lo daba por sentado. Y aunque no podía hacer memoria de la muerte de Blas, estaba segura que, en algún momento, lo recordaría.

Se le erizaba la piel de tan solo imaginar a Aris ahorcando a su hermano, dándole un disparo directo al corazón o acabando con su vida de las maneras más atroces posibles. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué no la dejaba de atormentarla? ¿Por qué no lo podía mencionar? Hasta entonces nunca se había planteado que tipo de relación había entre su hermano y ella con Aris. Sin embargo, si se tenía que aferrar a los recuerdos que vagaban perdidos en su amanecía, luchando por encontrar un indicio en el que ensamblarse, supuso que no eran cercanos. Ni siquiera amigos. Ella lo detestaba en el pasado del mismo modo que lo hacía en su miserable presente e imaginarlo dentro de su entorno le producía nauseas.

Con los músculos agarrotados y la mirada llorosa, Gin se arrastró hasta terminar bajo el árbol y abrigarse en su sombra. Grietas de luna formaban manchas en el pedrusco como sellos de tintas sobre un lienzo. «¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto aceptar que corrí con la suerte de sobrevivir al Laberinto?» Gin se lamentó no haber muerto en aquella ocasión. Tal vez la muerte hubiese sido una mejor solución para los Habitantes y, sobre todo, para ella que tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias que le provocado su infortunio. A estas alturas, deseaba ser Teresa. Vivir en el letargo eterno y no mediar palabras ni explicaciones con nadie. Simplemente cuidarían de ella hasta que se cansen y la dejasen morir. ¿Que ocurriría si Teresa no despertara? ¿Acaso se librarían de ella? Probablemente. ¿Qué sentido tiene mantener una chica dormida dentro del Área?

Oyó unos pasos pesados crujir en el césped y el ensimismamiento se vio interrumpido. Impulsada por la curiosidad, Gin levantó el cuello y sus ojos enrojecidos recorrieron la oscuridad de la arbolada. Al mirar por segunda vez, notó una figura masculina separarse de los matorrales y caminar en dirección hacia ella. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Newt, quién creyó que había venido a buscarla.

—Vete, Newt. No quiero hablar con nadie —le advirtió Gin, pero Newt no contestó. Sólo se quedo de pie, inmóvil y erguido, allí en las penumbras por donde había aparecido— ¿Newt? ¿Eres tú? —insistió ella, con la voz perturbada por un miedo imberbe que empezaba a florecer en sus entrañas.

Y tampoco respondió. Una mala corazonada azotó a Gin de pronto, fuerte y brusca como un golpe macizo y seco. Los ojos de Newt, que de momento habían estado clavados en el suelo, se alzaron de golpe y desorbitados y brillosos, examinaron a Gin, quien se había puesto de pie. Bastó a que una sonrisa perversa y torcida contrajera su rostro para confirmar lo que había estado sospechando. No era Newt. Con el corazón en la boca, Gin se movió a un costado intentando escapar. Sin embargo en la oscuridad, su pie tropezó con una rama, que emitió un pequeño chasquido y envió su cuerpo sobre la corteza del árbol, en el que minutos atrás se hallaba llorando.

El sujeto estiró su brazo derecho en dirección al cuello de Gin y un haz perdido de luna atrapó. El horror se apoderó de ella al verlo. Costras supuraban la infección en sus dedos, junto a un entramado de cortes en la palma de su mano, que era huesuda y tenía un aspecto verdezco y mohoso.

—Tu me mataste —La voz demencial le generó escalofríos y Gin ahogó un grito de espanto y consternación.

El hombre cerró la mano en un puño, dio un paso hacia adelante y en ese preciso momento, Gin creyó que estaba soñando. Debía rondar los treinta y pico de años. Su rostro era espeluznante y cadavérico. En el lugar adónde tendría que estar su nariz había un hueco profundo, espacioso, que por poco no mostraba el otro lado de su cabeza, llena de pelusa y cabello malsano. Los ojos grandes, vacíos y estremecedores, la miraban de una forma desquiciada. Tenía los parpados quemados, las pestañas incineradas y un tajo vertical, con la sangre fresca y coagulando se abría desde la frente hasta el costado de su mejilla.

Gin gimió del espanto, miró por encima de su hombro y halló un ralo tortuoso encastrado en medio de dos árboles; lo suficientemente grande para atravesarlo cuando llegase la hora de irse.

—¿Quién..eres...tú? —preguntó —. ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

La respiración del desconocido entraba por su boca abierta y salia resoplando por su nariz. Gin se percató de que su pecho bajaba y subía incrementando la velocidad de las engullidas. En el terror, asoció la imagen con la de un animal furioso en el interior de una jaula.

—Tú...me... mataste —se esforzó por decir el sujeto, y su boca despidió una saliva sonrosada.

—Te advierto —dijo Gin, retrocediendo de espaldas—. No sé de lo que estás hablando, jamás te he visto. Pero si me tocas, gritaré y ellos vendrán. Son demasiados y estoy seguro que te matarán.

—¡Tú me mataste! —bramó el hombre montado en cólera y, segundos después de su advertencia, se precipitó hacia ella.

Gin gritó horrorizada, dio media vuelta y echó a correr a todo prisa. Se escabulló entre los árboles antes de que su captor intente abalanzarse encima. A medida que tomaba terreno por el bosque, lanzaba rápidos vistazos a sus espaldas para verificar que lo había perdido, sin embargo a cada metro que ganaba su entusiasmo se desinflaba. De alguna forma u otra, siempre lo encontraba a centímetros de ella, a punto de alcanzarla.

—¡Ayuda! —sollozó Gin, entretanto saltaba troncos caídos y esquivaba los arañazos de las ramas—. ¡Por favor que...!

El suelo se empinó hacia abajo, en una cuesta, y las piernas de Gin levitaron por un breve segundo. Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la tierra, rodó por la pendiente descendiente, envolviéndose en hierba, e impactó de lleno con una roca anclada en la tierra. Gin profirió un gemido de dolor y su cuerpo se retorció en el césped. La cabeza daba vueltas y una punzada en los pulmones anunciaba la falta de aire. Agonizó en la tierra y miró el cielo nocturno, recubierto por las copas de los árboles que ahora giraban hacia un mismo eje.

Tardó un tiempo en recobrar la visión y cuando lo hizo, todavía sintiéndose asfixiada por su propio cuerpo, se apoyó en los codos y levantó el cuello. La gasa de su herida se había salido y estaba tendida sobre el la hierba. Inconscientemente, Gin tanteó su cabeza y siseó tan pronto incrustó sus dedos sucios en la herida. El contacto le generó un ardor en la nuca y endureció su espina dorsal a través de un picoso escalofrío. Recordando al hombre deformado se puso de pie y abatida por la situación, inspeccionó el suelo. Se hizo de una pequeña roca, del tamaño de la grana y, armándose de valor, esperó a que su contrincante salga de los arbustos.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Gin se petrificó. Jadeando y completamente perpleja, se volvió sobre sus pasos y la roca que apretaba en la mano se resbaló de sus dedos. Ben se encontraba frente a ella, con el rostro artero y las heridas del Destierro todavía grabadas en su piel. Llevaba la ropa hecha jirones, las piernas velludas pegoteadas de sangre seca y una mancha espesa de algo parecido a la tinta impregnada en los retazos de su camisa.

—Ben—susurró Gin sin poder creerlo. Las lágrimas se vertían sobre su cara, ya de por sí hinchada por los raspones—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas muerto.

—Tú me dejaste morir —lloró él, con el ceño fruncido y un deje de resentimiento—. Me dejaste solo.

—No —musitó—. Jamás...

—¡Cállate! —rugió y las venas infectadas por la picadura del Penitente rajaron como un terremoto a la tierra la piel de su garganta—. Creí que eras diferente. Parecías diferente. Pero no, tú eres como ellos...¡Eres una asesina!

—No, Ben. Tú me empujaste —explicó ella desesperada—. Me salvaste. Sino fuera por ti, estaría muerta, Ben. Yo no...

—¡Y me dejaste morir a mí! —la cortó Ben—. ¡Priorizaste tu pellejo antes que el mio!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Gin se apretujó las sienes que habían comenzado a comprimirse—. Quería que nos salvemos los dos. Juntos.

Los ojos de Ben se oscurecieron, volviéndose arreciados y amenazadores.

—¡Mentira! ¡Me abandonaste!

—No, no...

—Nos dejaste morir. ¡Nos mataste!

La voz de Ben se fundió con otra mucho más distorsionada y grave, que provenía desde las sombras. Detrás de él, el hombre desconocido volvió aparecer. Gin los contempló a ambos. Los dos eran tan diferentes, pero extrañamente similares. Como si habían salido de la misma entraña. Estaban consumidos por la locura; afectados por el mismo designio y la rabia.

Envueltas en lágrimas, Gin se derrumbó en el piso y arrastró su cuerpo con las manos hacía atrás. Desde abajo sus caras se veían propagadas por una tenue luz mortecina que crea un efecto contraluz y terrorífico. Ahogó un sollozo en el hueco de su mano cuando el desconocido se inclinó y le tocó el hombro. Ella repelió su tacto y se alejó.

—Gin.

Llorosa, se incorporó y le dio un empellón. El sujeto gimió, tropezó y Gin aprovechó la ocasión, para echarse a correr.

—¡Gin! —le gritó el tipo desde atrás nuevamente—. ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le espetó ella mientras corría entre los setos del bosque.

—¿Cómo demonios no voy a saber tu nombre?

Sonaba tan familiar que asustaba. Gin se encontró en las Tumbas y se detuvo en seco al hallar un rastrillo reclinado sobre una de las cruces. Era factible que alguien lo usaba para juntar los montículos de hojas que se formaban a causa de la brizna y los árboles, cuya fortaleza menguaba uno de otros. Sin detenerse a pensar, lo asió hacia arriba. Durante varios segundos, todo fue silencio y permaneció estoica, conteniendo el aliento, hasta que unas pisadas, cercanas tras su espalda, pusieron sus nervios en alerta y giró el rastrillo en redondo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —escupió Gin—. ¡No me toques!

El desconocido retrocedió con las manos en alto, pero no respondió a la amenaza de Gin. Un destello extraño irrumpió en su mirada, la cordura y la preocupación calibró el espacio y Gin lo noto casi al instante. Queriendo hacerle daño, levantó el rastrillo en el aire al tiempo que el sujeto extendía la mano y cerraba sus dedos sobre el mango, deteniendo el ataque y tirando luego de ella hacia adelante. Firmes brazos rodearon su cuerpo, oprimieron sus costillas y la estrecharon contra la tibieza de un pecho compacto. En respuesta, sus dedos se tensaron hacia abajo, intentando hacerse del rastrillo, que se hallaba ahora tumbado en la tierra. Gin gimoteaba por el miedo y la frustración. El sujeto era demasiado fuerte como para brindar pelea.

—Gin, cálmate. Todo está bien.

Ella lo pisó con ahínco, pero el tipo no la soltó.

—Suéltame.

—Shuck —maldijo—. Gin tranquilízate.

—¡No digas mi nombre!

—Gin, soy Minho. ¡Cálmate de una miertera vez!

«Minho». De pronto, Gin dejó de moverse. Aturullada por la revelación, enfocó la mirada y la realidad se vertió lentamente. Por un instante, pensó que estaba alucinando pero cuando Minho se separó de ella y sus dedos rozaron la piel de sus brazos, Gin supo que él era real. Sus ojos preocupados se toparon con los de Gin abatidos y la estudiaron en una brevedad de segundo.

—¿Qué garlopa te sucedió? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué te escapas de mí y actuabas como una demente?

Aún aturdida, Gin volteó la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro. Esperando la llegada de sus demonios, lo único que encontró fue la profunda tranquilidad de una noche de verano. No habían quedado rastros de Ben ni del supuesto desconocido, aunque tenía la sensación de que sus ojos desorbitados todavía la observaban desde algún lugar del recinto.

* * *

El agua empapó la nuca de Gin y destinó pequeñas gotitas heladas al suelo. Se había enjuagado las manos y las rodillas que estaban ensangrentadas con un balde que Minho cargó previamente. La había guiado hacia la parte de atrás de los baños, en donde había un grifo conectado a una instalación de agua. Allí, la tierra estaba muerta y seca y formaba charcos de lodo bajo sus pies. Gin reprimió un espasmo y experimentó un leve alivio cuando el frío calmó la palpitación de su herida.

—Deberías ir a la Finca, algún Doc tiene que ver eso —sugirió Minho, tirando el balde de madera que había usado Gin para lavarse la cabeza. Había tomado una lampara de mano, que apoyó en el césped y atrajo a varios mosquitos.

—No iré —dijo Gin, refregándose el rostro y peinándose el cabello con los dedos. Se había reclinado sobre la estructura de la choza y dedicado varios vistazos furtivos al bosque. Temía que Ben y el tipo desconocido vuelvan a aparecerse y amenazaran con torturarla de nuevo.

Minho captó la dirección de su mirada y volvió a ella, colocando los brazos en jarras.

—No hay nadie en los bosques. Olvídalo de una vez, Gino.

—Sé lo que vi, Minho. —contestó Gin—. No estoy loca. Alguien entró al Área y se escondió en los bosque, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero está aquí y créeme cuando te digo que es horroroso.

Camino a los baños, Gin le narró a grandes escalas lo que había sucedido. Al contrario de lo que había supuesto, Minho no se burló de ella. Por el contrario, se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto mientras recorrían juntos las irregularidades del terreno y los espacios libres que atravesaban la surtida arbolada.

—Es imposible, Gino. Nadie entre aquí sino es a través de la maldita Caja.

—Minho... —susurró Gin—. Ben estaba con él, te juro que...

—¡Ben está muerto! —rugió Minho y después suspiró entre dientes—. Súperalo —ella lo observó fijamente, inexpresable. Fue entonces que recordó la furia en el Comedor y su expresión de pánico mudó a una ceñuda—. Creo que debes ir a descansar, todo el asunto de Ben y el Laberinto te esta afectando demasiado.

—Déjame de tratarme como si estuviese delirando. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? —inquirió Gin, ignorando su consejo—. ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

—¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que te estoy diciendo, larcha?

—Réspondeme.

Minho rotó los ojos.

—Sí — dijo sin rodeos—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Novata. No vine a consolarte, tus gritos se escucharon por toda la Finca. Newt tuvo que tranquilizar a los demás, que de por cierto ya han estado bastante alterados con todo lo ocurrido. Estoy seguro que debe estar esperando por ti ahora.

—Pues no iré —Gin dio media vuelta, prendió el grifo y refregó sus manos. Después, las juntos, palma a palma, y acunó un considerable suministro de agua, que se echó a la cara—. No quiero ver a nadie, ¿está claro?

—Por supuesto.

—Lo que significa que tú también tienes que irte —masculló Gin y se secó el rostro con la camisa.

—¿Tienes ideas de lo que acaba de pasar? —le objetó Minho y ella se volvió hacia él—. Por poco y me rompas la cara con un rastrillo. No sé si tengo que reírme de lo ridículo que pudo llegar a ser o preocuparme al respecto.

—Sólo olvídalo —siseó con arrogancia y haciendo alusión a sus palabras—. ¿Me captas? Olvídalo. ¿No es más fácil simplemente olvidarlo?

—Mirá sé que estás furiosa...

—No, no lo sabes. —la cortó Gin enrojecida por un sentimiento ambiguo que lidiaba la tristeza y el recelo—. Tú piensas que lo sabes todo, pero no tienes idea. ¡No tienes una garlopa idea de cómo me siento! Así que cierra tú boca y vete de aquí.

Durante una fracción de segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio, en un desafío tácito. Gin se quedó observando la expresión indescifrable que adornaba el semblante de Minho y éste examinó cada detalle del dolor que Gin se esforzaba por ocultar. Cuando ella creyó que había vencido, Minho esbozó una expresión que a Gin le trajo mala espina.

—De acuerdo —dijo, agarrando la lámpara de mano por las astas y echando andar en dirección a la Finca. Gin atinó a seguirlo apenas se percató de que la oscuridad se cernía encima de ella, sin embargo el orgullo la frenó a tiempo—. Andando —ordenó Minho luego.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Adónde se supone que tengo que ir? He sido clara, quiero estar sola. Lárgate.

—Tienes trabajo —le explicó Minho, quien se había reclinado para atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas—. ¿Recuerdas que me debes una por haberte salvado la vida? —Gin frunció el ceño y Minho lo interpretó como una afirmación—. Muy bien, me las estoy cobrando. Aunque luces como la mierda, me sirves para el trabajo blando. Mueve tu trasero, nos vamos.

La reacción de Gin se hizo en cadena. Primero, abrió la boca estupefacta y después profirió una carcajada sonora y agría.

—No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado. Vete.

—Irás.

—Claro que no.

—Lo harás.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque no te quedarás a solas sabiendo que lo que sea que crees que hay aquí fuera puede volver —Regodeándose en su triunfo, Minho giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el lado Este del Área—. Te espero, Gino.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la Finca. Minho detenido frente a una puerta angosta y destartalada, miró hacia arriba y alzó la lampara a la altura de su rostro. Las cortinas de la habitación en la primer planta se sacudieron y la luz del interior se apagó de golpe.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —dijo Gin, todavía trinando de la rabia por lo sucedido mientras Minho hurgaba en el fondo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Una seña para Newt. Te dije que estaría esperándote —contestó. Había sacado una diminuta llave de bronce, cuya ranura se hallaba oculta, y colocado en la cerradura. La puerta destartalada emitió un sonoro "boom" y se abrió—. Le acabo de avisar que estás conmigo. Muévete.

Sin proporcionarle tiempo para replicar, Minho sostuvo la lampara de mano y entró. Gin permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta, procurando no perder los estribos. La puerta destartalada era una entrada a un deposito de almacenamiento. En su interior, había cadenas, cuerdas y otras cosas de poco uso sumidas en una fina capa polvorienta y que la lampara revelaba gradualmente. Una cortina de aire gélido le dio la pauta de que el ambiente era fresco y estaba viciado de tierra. Las motas de polvo que rondaban por el aire le hacían llorar los ojos y picar la garganta.

Gin tosió y tuvo la impresión de que algo hormigueaba en su pie. Cuando bajó la cabeza descubrió que una cucaracha, de un tamaño considerablemente grande, trepaba por su pierna. Queriendo vomitar por el asco que le despertaba aquel insecto viscoso y pestilente, se aferró al marco de la puerta y agitó el pie. La cucaracha terminó en el suelo y Gin la pisó con saña. El crujido de su invertebrado caparazón le provocó un ceño de repugnancia en la cara.

—¿Que mierda haces? ¡Cierra la puerta! —le regañó Minho, desde adentro.

—Los Fregones podrían limpiar este lugar, ¿no crees? —Gin mordió su lengua para no insultarlo y con un gran esmero de su parte, entró al deposito y volvió a toser—. Es horrendo —sentenció.

—Nadie entra aquí. A excepción de que sea alguien de mi confianza como Alby o Newt —dijo Minho y arrastró unas cajas pesadas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared trasera. Sujetó la aldaba, levantó una especie de tapa subrepticia y alumbró con la lampara de mano una escalera de doce escalones, que Gin supuso que conducían a un sótano. Adelantó dos pasos y ordenó:—. Sígueme.

Gin se mantuvo firme en el nacimiento de la escalera.

—Creí que pensabas que era una mentirosa sin escrúpulos.

—Lo pienso —comenzó a decir Minho, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Su voz sonaba como un eco perdido en una habitación vacía—. Pero el hecho de que ocultes cosas no quiere decir que no confíe en ti. Tú me detestas y, así todo, lo haces —Gin abrió la boca para responder que ella no lo odiaba, pero Minho la interrumpió—. Aquella vez en el Laberinto, cuando te dije que no te separes de mí ni siquiera lo dudaste. Sabías que iba a protegerte. Confiaste en mí.

Las mejillas de Gin se acaloraron de forma tan grosera que agradeció que Minho no pudiese verla. Él estaba en lo cierto y negarlo era absurdo. Gin lo imaginó sonriendo en las penumbras y se enojó consigo misma. ¿Por qué Minho siempre podía ver dentro de ella? Resignada, prefirió darle por ganada la partida antes de empezar una trifulca cuyo sentido radicaba en echar por agua lo evidente, e intentando no acobardarse, colocó un pie sobre el primer peldaño. El rechinar de éste le indicó que la estructura no era demasiado sólida y confiable, y retrocedió.

—Cuidado por donde pisas. O terminaras con la mandíbula rota.

Gin suspiró. Con la mano como guía, palmeó la barandilla y descendió con cuidado los peldaños. Al bajar y tocar el suelo firme, se sintió extrañamente aliviada y no tuvo tiempo de pensar muy bien por qué. Una luz la cegó de golpe. Minho había encendido un foco jalando de un cordel y abandonado la lampara de mano sobre una mesa de madera apilable.

—¿Qué...? —Las palabras de Gin se atoraron en su garganta. La sala no sólo era fría sino también enorme. Había capas de polvo sobre un sin fin de armas de todo tipo —sierras, cuchillos, arcos, espadas—, junto a otros elementos de construcción que Gin reconoció camuflados en las estructuras de la Finca y lo que conformaba gran parte del Área—. Madre santa —exclamó.

—¡Qué expresión miertera! —comentó Minho, medio divertido—. El sótano de armas, ¿qué te parece?

—Un arsenal de batalla —dijo Gin—. ¿Por qué tantas armas?

—Algunas las hicimos, otras ya estaban aquí y las más limpias se las pedimos a los Creadores. Por el momento usamos algunas, pero uno nunca sabe. Hay que estar preparados. —Gin distinguió el machete de Newt, adosado a una pared dedicadas a las cuchillas cuando Minho se lo señaló—. Lo reconoces, ¿cierto? ¿A qué lo extrañabas?

—¿Por qué Newt no lo lleva encima?

—Porque no portamos armas. Sólo los Corredores, Alby y algún que otro afortunado llevamos cuchillos en ciertas ocasiones. ¿Te imaginas que tipos como Gally estuviesen armados? —Gin no respondió. La mención de Gally le era desoladora. Aún le costaba creerlo muerto o luchando con los Penitentes en el Laberinto—. El día que llegaste fue una excepción —continuó Minho—. Recién habían picado a Ben y estábamos atento a que otro ataque similar pudiese pasar. Ahora creo que tendrá que volver a usarlo. Ah, tomá este es mi favorito.

Un baúl estaba abarrotado de cuchillos de aspecto amenazante sobre el suelo. Minho agarró uno de mango y hoja corta, y se lo lanzó a Gin, quien quiso tomarlo al vuelo y no pudo cohibida por el filo del metal. El cuchillo tintineó en el piso de piedra, cerca a sus pies.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo vas a ti...?

—No tienes reflejos Gino —observó Minho y ella lo miró con hastío, recogiéndolo del suelo.

—¿Por qué me das un cuchillo?

—Porque eres una afortunada. Guárdalo.

—No voy a usarlo.

—¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? —dijo Minho—. Sólo quédatelo y ya. Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte —Gin resopló y se guardó el cuchillo dentro del bolsillo de su pantaón. Minho sonrió satisfecho y recogiendo unos cuantos cuchillos, los desperdigó sobre la superficie de la mesa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Aquí está el trabajo blando.

Gin se arrimó. Había una piedra rectangular, con una textura llana, pero rasposa sumergida en agua en el interior de un recipiente. Minho la retiró y la colocó sobre un trapo seco. Agarró una daga por el talón del mango y apoyó la hoja de la cuchilla de forma vertical, cerca del extremo.

—Tienes que afilar los cuchillos. Debes hacerlo en diagonal a la pared. Así —Minho deslizó la hoja lentamente por la piedra—. ¿Ves? Mantén los dedos lejos de la cuchilla y evitarás cortarte. Enseguida vuelvo, tengo que ordenas unas cosas y buscar unos calzoncillos arriba —Gin enarcó una ceja y Minho rió frente a su mueca de incertidumbre—. Son lo que usamos los Corredores para sostenernos los...

—Ya lo he entendido. No hace falta el detalle.

—Thomas necesitará una pasado mañana —siguió diciendo Minho como si Gin no lo hubiese interrumpido—. ¿Sabes? Ese shank me cae bien. Es valiente.

—Es un gran chico.

—Sí, eso parece. —concedió Minho—. Haz lo tuyo —añadió. Luego, sonrió, le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Gin y subió los escalones a zancadas.

Gin siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Al principió lo hizo con cautela; temerosa a lastimarse, sin embargo no tardó acostumbrándose al trabajo y pasar la cuchilla resultó ser incluso confortante. A la media hora, Minho regresó sudoriento y exhausto. Gin ya tenía prácticamente la mayoría de las dagas y cuchillas del baúl afiladas.

—Guau —exclamó él y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente—. Bien hecho, Gino.

—¿Terminaste? Has hecho un escándalo tremendo, ¿qué demonios hacías allá arriba? —dijo Gin mientras sostenía una navaja y comenzaba a sacarle filo.

—Moví algunas cajas.

—Minho...

—¿Qué?

—¿Le has pegado a Jackson y a Billy?

La ronca carcajada de Minho sobresaltó a Gin de tal manera que procuró no abrirse la mano con el filo de la daga.

—¿Y qué hay del torpe de Toby? —bromeó—. Ganas de pegarle no me han faltado, pero lamentablemente Newt me detuvo a tiempo y todavía tienen todos sus dientes. Gin, lo que hiciste en el Comedor...

—Siento ser una carga. —intervino Gin. Se había quedado con la vista prendida en la navaja. Sus ojos se reflejaban en la hoja de la cuchilla , que hacía girar sobre la yema del dedo indice y le mostraba un semblante aterido y triste—. Desde que he llegado he intentado ayudar, pero lo único que hago es traer problemas y ganarme el odio de los demás. Lo siento.

—No eres una carga. —contestó Minho en un adusta expresión—. Lo que dije...Es una tontería. Te necesitamos, Gin.

—Minho, no he recordado nada más desde que vine del Laberinto. Sin mis recuerdos...

—Pronto lo harás —Minho suspiró—. Lo sé. Eres fuerte.

—No...

—Lo eres. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Gin esbozó una alicaída expresión

—Eso lo dices para hacerme sentir bien —expresó—. No sé cómo haces... Siempre apareces cuando más te necesito. Es como si supieras siempre lo que me sucede. Nunca te he agradecido en serio todo lo que has hecho por mí, Minho. Aunque seas un cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo, gracias.

La sorpresa inundó en los ojos oscuros y estrechos de Minho y por un instante, Gin tuvo la leve impresión de que un sonrojo, muy insignificante, se esparcía por sus mejillas. Su expresión generalmente arrogante y suficiente había mostrado un signo perturbación y le despertaba una sensación satisfactoria saber que ella era la responsable.

—Sí, bueno —Minho apiló la navaja junto a otras amontonadas al costado de la mesa—. Puedes irte. Me las apañaré solo.

—Bien. Buena suerte y gracias de nuevo —Gin se volvió y caminó hacia la escalara. Cuando colocó un pie en el primer escalón, él la llamó desde atrás—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo...tú...es decir...Bah, mirá te lo diré una sola vez, ¿me captas? —farfulló Minho—. Perdón por ser un cabrón. No es nada personal contigo, soy así. Eres la primera chica con la que he hablado desde que me desperté en ese maldito ascensor y a veces simplemente no sé cómo actuar contigo. Hay muchas actitudes tuyas que me cabrean y otras que hacen... que simplemente no pueda dejar de mirarte.

Gin tuvo la impresión de que las rodillas se le doblaban y aferró su mano a la barandilla de la escalera. El corazón se le tensó y percibió el súbito calor de la sangre inundar su rostro, sus piernas, sus brazos y obnubilar gran parte de sus sentidos. Se sintió más inquieta todavía cuando Minho se colocó a su lado y percibió la intensidad con la que la miraba. Gin notó como sus ojos estrechos viajaban por los despuntes de su cara y descendían a sus labios, entreabiertos y húmedos. Sabía que iba a besarla y aquella situación la aterrada.

De forma instintiva, como una presa asustada, se alejó. Herido, Minho intercambió una mirada con Gin y eso fue suficiente para que comprendiera que ambos compartían el mismo deseo. Tomando coraje, dio un paso hacia adelante y cerró los ojos. El aliento de Minho acarició su nariz y la presión sus labios estalló sobre su boca. El beso fue suave y quieto, casi un roce que desató una tormenta de emociones en su interior y logró separar a ambos. A Gin le temblaba las manos, las piernas y el corazón por el subidón de adrenalina. La sangre le bombeaba en el interior de los oídos y se sentía mareada y perdida.

Casi pidiendo permiso, Minho estiró el brazo y rodeó la cintura de Gin. Por un momento se quedaron estáticos, aguardando algún regaño o insulto por parte del otro. Pero ninguno se movió. El placer que Gin sentía era inexplicable. Le agradaba que Minho la tomase con cuidado, como si fuese tuviese miedo de romperla. Su rostro se había dulcificado y vuelto más atractivo. El cabello negro le caía sobre la frente, cubriendo sus lanudas cejas y la nariz chata, que a perfil parecía sofisticada y delicada, estaba perlada en sudor. Se besaron. Al principio, el beso fue ingenuo e inocente, pero cuando él soltó un sonoro gemido el vientre de Gin hormigueó, las rodillas se mecieron de los nervios y el beso se intensificó.

Minho recorrió su espalda con las manos, presionó su cintura y jadeó, humedeciendo sus labios. En respuesta, Gin rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, descansando los codos en sus hombros y atrapando su boca, que se movía frenética e insensata con la suya. Le resultaba excitante y placentero sentirse derretida en el abrigo de su cuerpo, embriagarse de su aroma masculino y el dulce sabor de su boca.

Gin no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido besándose, pero el momento se cortó tan pronto un ruido en la planta alta se coló entre ambos. Minho y Gin se separaron de prepo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —susurró Gin, intentando normalizar su respiración. Le humillaba la idea de que la hayan visto compartido un beso con Minho.

El corredor le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se calle y Gin acató su orden. Luego, de manera silenciosa, Minho subió un escalón y retrocedió apenas lo hizo. Su brazo resguardó el cuerpo de Gin, quien detrás de él, observaba la escena con curiosidad y terror. Dos zapatillas habían aparecidos en el rellano de la escalera. Lo primero que imaginó Gin fue se trataba del sujeto loco del bosque y tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón dispuesta atacar si se disponía a hacerles daño. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando comprobó que quien descendía los peldaños con premura era Newt.

—Viejo, ¿qué garlopa haces aquí? —bramó Minho, un tanto enfadado y otro tanto aliviado.

Newt le dedicó un rápido vistazo a Gin y después a Minho. Su expresión era hosca y poco amigable.

—Te has olvidado la llave en la puerta —respondió—. Y tenemos problemas.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Minho.

—Es Alby. Le conté que Gin sobrevivió al Laberinto.

—¿Aún no se lo habían dicho? —chilló Gin—. ¿Por qué?

Minho rotó los ojos y adoptó su habitual mueca arrogante. Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué le íbamos a decir que tú saliste vivita y coleando del Laberinto? Íbamos a matarlo, el pobre apenas podía asimilar que Thomas y yo estemos vivos. Menos lo crearía de ti —dijo y se dirigió hacia Newt—. ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

—Es mejor que lo sepa ahora. Clint y Jeff dicen que ya puedo volver con la rutina, que se encuentra en buen estado —Newt suspiró y posó su atención en Gin—. Quiere hablar contigo. Dice que es importante.

—Por supuesto que no —objetó Minho—. Ya hemos tenido una bonita experiencia ¿recuerdas?

—Él insiste.

—Pues dile que no. Va a destarrarla —masculló Minho.

—¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? —preguntó Gin.

—No lo sé.

—Pues...

—Minho —intervino Newt—. Yo tampoco quiero que algo le pase a Gin. Pero Alby, tú y yo sabemos más que nadie que el Laberinto te transforma. Mira a Gin, ella no es la misma desde que entró y lo sabes. No podemos temerle a nuestros amigos, tenemos que confiar en él, como lo hemos hecho siempre. Tú decides Gin, ¿quieres ir verlo?

«El laberinto te transforma», pensó Gin. Luego, dijo que sí.

* * *

**¡Sí, al fin! Bueno se hizo esperar. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola! Capítulo corto, si, si. Pero decidí cortarlo aquí para no extender más mi ausencia, la cual, no sólo se debieron a vacaciones sino a falta de inspiración y asuntos personales. El próximo capítulo se viene interesante, así que no se lo pierden. Espero que sepan perdonar la tardanza. A esta parte del fic le quedan sólo cinco capítulos. Y cómo siempre continuo editando.

Saludos enormes.

PD: No se si alguien todavía (Además de Debyom, te adoro) leerá esto. De cualquier forma, ¡seguiré!

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte III: Una sensación agradable.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Ginevra.**

**M**inutos después y escoltada bajo la atenta mirada de Newt y Minho, Gin se dirigía hacia la habitación de Alby que, como había previsto, se hallaba en el primer piso de la finca. Durante el trayecto, Newt cerró la puerta del depósito con dos giros de llave y, luego de tendérsela a Minho, comentó que había encontrado a Thomas durmiendo, detrás de la Finca; recostado sobre un árbol viejo y descascarado, y que lo había dejado descansar sólo por piedad. Su cuerpo necesitaba reponer energías. No sólo le aguardaba una dura jornada en el Cuarto Oscuro la mañana siguiente, sino que además tenía un exhaustivo entrenamiento como Corredor.

Gin se animó a preguntar cómo había hecho para amainar el paroxismo de los Habitantes con respecto a ella, pero Newt prefirió no responder a su curiosidad y continuó el camino hacia la habitación de Alby. Por su parte, Minho se limitó a adolecer el comportamiento de su amigo y a fustigar con la mirada a Gin, quien atribuida por una incipiente sagacidad, producto de la convivencia en el Área, lo ignoró.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Alby fue Newt el que le propuso a Gin ir sola. Y fue precisamente Minho el que mostró su rechazo al plantarse frente a la puerta.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, garlopo? —dijo él —. ¡Claro que no irá sola! Es peligroso.

Newt suspiró profundamente y miró a Gin. Ella leyó su expresión de auxilio y, en ese instante, supo porque razón Newt era su mejor amigo. No hacía falta decir nada para entender lo que al otro le pasaba, bastaba con una sola mirada, un solo gesto, para decirlo todo. Por tal razón, también comprendía por qué Minho había pensado que entre ella y él sucedía algo más intenso que una menuda amistad. Y no se equivocaba. Newt era la persona que más quería en el Área y quizá, también, por la que daría su vida si de ella dependiera.

Por Minho sentía un sentimiento que distaba bastante al de Newt. Él la inquietaba, la hacia rabia y bullir cada célula de su cuerpo con tan solo tocarla. Rara vez podían mantener una conversación cordial sin previamente haber discutido. A su lado se sentía expuesta y rezagada mientras que en presencia de Newt estaba resguardada y segura. Ambos eran diferentes. Y ella lo sabía.

—Irá —aseguró Newt, volviéndose hacía Minho, todavía de pie y brazos cruzados frente a la puerta cerrada de Alby.

—Newt…

—Voy a estar bien, Minho —intervino Gin y sonrió—. No te preocupes por mí.

El comentario fue adrede. Gin era consciente de que el orgullo de Minho le impediría asumir cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, y así ocurrió. Minho profundizó su mirada y al escarbar en su intención, se hizo a un lado.

—Maldita novata —lo escuchó murmurar y Gin enarboló el cuello, satisfecha consigo misma. Había ocasiones en Minho era una cárcel imposible de quebrantar, su arrogancia resguardaba varias facetas de su carácter y a veces era un desafío poder percibir alguna clase de aflicción en él. Sin embargo, Gin había notado que en ocasiones como esta, en la que ella se sentía acorralada o estaba en peligro, aquella estructura ósea de petulancia y humor negro, parecía menguar.

—Cualquier cosa sólo grita o corre hacia la puerta, nosotros aguardaremos aquí —explicó Newt.

Minho rotó los ojos.

—Oh, sí claro. Eso lo soluciona todo —resopló—. Sigo sin entender por qué quieres que vaya sola.

—Alby me pidió que así fuera. Si entramos, sólo será peor. Pensará que desconfiamos de él.

—Desconfiamos de él —masculló Minho.

—No, es nuestro amigo y está pasando por un mal momento.

Minho tuvo la intención de replicarle, pero Gin se adelantó tratando de evitar una discusión Apoyó su mano sobre la aldaba y Minho la atrapó antes de que entre a la habitación. El contacto le generó escalofríos. El calor de sus dedos largos cosquilleó por su brazo y volvió a experimentar la sensación inquietante que la asaltaba siempre que la tocaba. Recordó el beso que habían compartido hacia un momento atrás, y cuando lo vio, interesado por ella, reconstruyó la situación en su cabeza y deseó hacerlo de nuevo.

—Está atenta —le advirtió Minho con voz ronca.—. Alby ha salido de la Transformación y debes tener cuidado con él.

Gin sonrió débilmente, estiró el pulgar y acarició, a espaldas de Newt, la curva de la mano de Minho.

—Lo tendré —sostuvo ella.

Luego apartó la mirada de él y, hecha un manojo de nervios, entró. Lo primero que percibió fueron las luces encendidas y el olor a lavanda. En el extremo de la cama, serio y en silencio, estaba sentado Alby. Su aspecto inspiraba una inusitada fragilidad y el deterioro digno de una enfermedad avanzada. Tenía varios kilos menos, el rostro demudado por el cansancio y la piel cenicienta. Casi había perdido su color nativo.

Cuando oyó la puerta chirriar, Alby, quien no era propicio a demostrar simpatía hacia Gin, le sonrió.

—¡Novata, qué bueno es volver a verte! Vamos, entra.

Gin cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sintiéndose indefensa y a la deriva en un campo minado. Con disimulo, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y al sentir la frialdad de la hoja metálica del cuchillo de Minho, la valentía recobró fuerza y habló:

—Hola Alby, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Gin intentaba ser amable.

—Dentro de esta situación de plopus, se puede decir que estoy bien —respondió él—. ¿Tú cómo estás? Luces diferente a la última vez que te vi.

—Me he vuelto un poco más arisca eso es todo .

Alby volvió a sonreír.

—Creí que Newt te acompañaría hasta aquí.

—Lo hizo, pero me dijo que querías hablar conmigo a solas —contestó Gin—. Y aquí me tienes, ¿qué quieres decirme?

La expresión afana lo abandonó y los rasgos rígidos, ya conocidos de Alby, adoptaron su rostro y por un momento, Gin creyó que se lanzaría sobre ella y la ahorcaría con sus pesadas manos. Surgió en su memoria la primera vez que había visto a Alby. Fue en el interior de la caja y su impresión le recordó a la de un toro, aquel animal que recordaba macizo y feroz, dispuesto a defenderse cuando se sentía atacado. Así era Alby, un líder arreciado y convincente.

—Para empezar creo que mereces unas disculpas nuevita. Me he comportado como un completo miertero. Quería que te desterraran y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Si fue injusto, pero debes entenderme. Eras peligrosa y sólo quería lo mejor para los nuestros. Y me olvidé entonces que tú también eres parte de nosotros.

—No guardo rencor por eso —mintió Gin.

En realidad, si lo hacía. Su desprecio hacia Alby creció tras el Destierro. Apenas arribó al Área, la había menos preciado y, como líder, en vez de asegurarle un hogar, se encargó de impeler ordenes y dejarla fuera de un circulo al cual jamás se sintió participe.

—No te culpo si lo haces. Es lógico al fin y al cabo —repuso Alby—. Han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas. He intentado matarme sin mi consentimiento, ¿te lo han contado?

—Sí, me lo han dicho.

Alby esbozó un leve asentimiento.

—Si me preguntas, fue espantoso. Sentí como si me ahogara y alguien invadiera mi cuerpo. Temblaba, luchaba contra mí mismo, pero lo que sea que me pasaba era más fuerte y empeoraba en cuanto quería recordar lo que vi en la Transformación. Era como si recordar significara dolor, ¿tú no te sentiste nunca así durante tus recuerdos?

Gin no emitió sonido alguno. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Alby acaba de describir la misma amalgama de sensaciones que había padecido en dos ocasiones, frente a Minho; cuando quería mencionar en voz alta en el nombre de Aris. Dar por valedero tal reacción podía provocar dos cosas: una especie de compasión tras comprobar que no estaba loco o enfurecerse al creerla peligrosa y ordenar su destierro nuevamente.

—No, nunca me ha sucedido.

—¿Nunca?

—Jamás.

Alby llevó sus manos a las rodillas y tras un impulso, que le trajo una mueca de dolor, se puso de pie. Después de un suspiro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y continuó:

—Mis recuerdos se van degradando poco a poco. Recordé cosas de cuando era chico, muy pocas, donde vivía, mi imagen, esas cosas. No había personas, sólo huecos en lugar de caras. Ahora sé lo que tú sientes al encontrar claridad en tanto vacío. Debe ser emocionante. Aunque desearía nunca haberlo hecho.

Con el ceño fruncido y escéptica por la vicisitud de la conversación, Gin se llamó a silencio.

—Fuera, el mundo es una mierda. Si lo que yo vi es real, estar aquí es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Alby —sofocó Gin—. Esto no es vida.

—¡Aquí no hay salida, novata! —gritó Alby y exhaló buscando calmarse—. Y no la buscaremos… No lo haremos…Si llega haber…

—Thomas encontró algo que nunca nadie ha visto ni siquiera Minho. Tal vez podamos salir de aquí, quizá el exterior no es tan malo y todo lo que hayas visto era producto del Suero de los Penitentes. Quizá solo fueran alucinaciones y nada de lo que has visto es real —dijo Gin e intentó creérselo también.

Pero era difícil. En sus recuerdos se encontraba la imagen de su propio hermano, turbado por el desconsuelo y el miedo que le generaba al mundo no lo recordaba todavía, aunque si llegaba hacerlo, era factible que tanto su hermano como Alby no se hayan equivocado en describirlo como escabroso y oscuro.

—Lo sé —replicó Alby—. Pero no podemos correr el riesgo. ¿Tú no has recordado nada del afuera?

—No. Ya lo he dicho antes. Sólo recordé asuntos que tienen que ver con mi familia.

—Pero es probable que recuerdes más, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé —respondió Gin—. Desde que volví del Laberinto no han parecido más recuerdos, ¿a qué viene todo esto, Alby?

—Eso es bueno —murmuró Alby para sí mismo—. A partir de ahora, cada vez que recuerdes algo, sin importar lo que fuera, me lo dirás. Pero sólo a mí, ¿me captas?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tus recuerdos pueden confundir al resto —contestó—. Pueden darles falsas esperanzas e inspirar nuevas. Y no quiero eso. No quiero que piensen que la vida afuera es mejor. Si quieres quedarte aquí, para los demás ya no tienes más recuerdos. Basta con lo que tú le has contado hasta el momento para conformarlos.

Gin percibió el resquemor en la garganta. Cuando habló, se escuchó demandante y alterada.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Es sólo una advertencia.

—No volveré al Laberinto.

—No me refiero al Laberinto —dijo Alby y se desplomó en la cama. El colchón se hundió tan pronto lo hizo—. Hablo de la Caja. Una vez un larcho se metió por el foso de la Caja intentando bajar con una cuerda y fue cortado en dos por algo que pasó volando por el aire. La caja subió y encontramos mitad de él muerto y desangrado. Tú no querrás tener su mismo final, ¿cierto?

Gin apretó los puños. Estaba asustada y el miedo azotaba sus entrañas, generando un abismo entre sus sentidos, tensos por la situación. Imaginó varias maneras de insultar a Alby, y sin embargo se vio subyugada ante su amenaza, que logró amordazarle la boca. No quería regresar al Laberinto ni mucho menos morir sesgada en dos.

—De más está decir que no puedes decir nada, ¿no? —dijo Alby—. Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, Novata. Sé que no eres una mala chica, de hecho notó lo mucho que te aprecian varios larchos de aquí. Pero quiero el bienestar de mis amigos y si tú los consideras tan importantes como yo, entenderás que lo que hago es por el bien de todos. Incluso el tuyo.

—Eres un cobarde —espetó Gin—. Sólo porque tú tienes miedo quieres someter a todos a tus temores.

—A veces tener miedo significa ser inteligente —recitó Alby—. Comprendí la nota de los Creadores. Tú no eres el peligro, son tus recuerdos. Si le hacemos casos, si nos das las esperanzas de salir, estaremos muertos.

Gin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay de Thomas?. Es en él donde están puestas las esperanzas ahora.

Alby la miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran enormes, profundos y destellaban como una gota de petróleo sobre el mar.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de que esas esperanzas se rompan —contestó sin alterarse—. Y ahora, vete. Ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Gin esperó hasta tranquilizarse, dio media vuelta y se detuvo en la salida. Antes de marcharse, esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa, observó a Alby, con el desdén que había guardado durante la conversación, y dijo:

—¿Sabes Alby? Ser el líder apesta.

Después abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ¡Tendrán noticias mías pronto!**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo va? Espero que bien. Tengo muchas cosas que decir. Primero, no les miento cuando les digo que este capítulo superó mi record: casi 8.000 palabras. Segundo, me llevó prácticamente cinco días escribirlo e iba a continuarlo pero se estaba haciendo muy largo. Tercero, ¡se viene la recta final! Espero contar con su apoyo. Se aclararan muchas cosas y aguardo por sus comentarios en la segunda parte.

En fin, con respecto a la escritura, quiero decirles que, rara vez digo algo bueno de mí, pero les agradezco a cada uno de los que entra y lee. Y por supuesto a los que comentan. Me han dado confianza y he observado a comparación de los primeros capítulos (que he estado editando y aún me faltan) que he progresado y me siento medianamente satisfecha. Les quiero agradecer de corazón.

¿Les doy un pequeño "spoiler" de lo que viene? ¡Se revelará un secreto con respecto a Gin, ya verán! ¿Se imaginan qué será? Mmm... He estado tirando pistas durante el fic...

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Gracias por leer. ¡Ah! Por cierto, si hay dedazos y demás los arreglaré en breve y quizá tarde en actualizar porque la semana que viene empiezo la Universidad, no obstante, continuaré con la historia. Les pido paciencia nada más.

**Saludos.**

* * *

**El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.**

* * *

**Parte III: Una sensación agradable**

* * *

**Capitulo**

**16**

**Ginevra**

**I**nducida por la amenaza de Alby, Gin tuvo que amainar la expectativa que tenía latente a Minho y Newt cuando los encontró fuera de la habitación. El comportamiento exaltado por parte de ambos exacerbó el malhumor que se esforzaba por ocultar y, a pesar de que intentó acallarlos con modestia y algo de buen trato, no fue posible hasta que elevó la voz decidida a acabar con el interrogatorio.

El corredor permaneció en silencio y, sintiéndose más aliviada, aprovechó la oportunidad para pensar una convincente excusa que pudiese ser aceptada por el escepticismo de sus amigos. Era extraño considerar a Minho como un amigo, pero su vínculo en los últimos días había cambiado. Aún en momentos como este, donde reinaba la incertidumbre, podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio. Su expresión pedante y el mal genio que profanaba la había llevado a juzgarlo como alguien que miraba el mundo con suficiencia.

En varias ocasiones, Gin se percató de que su actitud transmitía una inusitada frialdad y falta de compañerismo que obligaba a uno a pensar sobre él de forma errónea. Era cierto que la mayoría del tiempo era un cabrón, dañino, carente de simpatía y dueño de una gran perspicacia, pero también podía era leal, dicharachero y sincero con las que personas a quien les tenía aprecio. Antes de la odisea en el Laberinto, Gin lo consideraba un ser digno de su desprecio, sin embargo cuando notó el cuidado que tuvo con Thomas y ella frente al ataque inminente de los Penitentes advirtió que esa parte arrogante de si no era más que un recurso para afrontar las inhóspitas y crueles condiciones que les tocaba vivir.

Gin, que alcanzaba a notar la preocupación de Newt y Minho, no podía ni debía decirles la verdad. Hacerlo le triaría problemas y si algo había aprendido en el Área era que mentir podía ser la solución más fácil y sencilla para evadir determinados conflictos. La mentira significaba seguridad y permanencia. Por tal, cuando observó la curiosidad rezumar en el semblante de los dos Habitantes, a la espera de una respuesta de su parte, intentó hacer de lado la culpa diciendo:

—Alby me llamó para pedirme disculpa por todo lo que sucedió. Ya saben el Destierro y eso. Me dijo que se alegra de verme aún con vida; en buen estado y está de acuerdo que me quede en el Área.

La reacción incrédula de Minho fue espontánea.

—¿No ha pedido tu destierro?

Gin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué razón luces como si Sartén te hubiese obligado a zamparte de un tirón su salsa miertera?

—Estoy algo cansada. Eso es todo —se excusó Gin.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No lucías así antes de entrar.

—Pues Alby no tiene una apariencia saludable y es realmente perturbador ver el deterioro de una persona.

La terquedad y la suspicacia de Minho continuó y enfureció a Gin, quien respondía a su efusivo cuestionamiento con lo primero que se le venía en mente.

—¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en salir? —inquirió Minho, de brazos cruzados.

—Porque me habló de su experiencia en la Transformación, todo lo que sintió, y me parecía poco apropiado no escucharlo.

—¿Te parecía poco apropiado escucharlo? —Minho se rió —. ¿¡ Y a ti que garpola te importa lo que sucedió!? Estoy seguro que odias a Alby.

—Eso no es cierto —mintió Gin —. No lo odio.

Minho sonrió de la manera que siempre lo hacia para conseguir irritarla.

—Oh, sí claro. ¿Quieres ir a tomar el té con él? —dijo luego—. Algún día te crecerá la nariz, como en ese estúpido cuento infantil, de tanto mentir, ¿sabes?

El comentario alteró de tal manera a Gin, que con las mejillas arreboladas y las manos en jarra, se atrevió a incrementarlo con más cinismo.

—Seguramente será cuando tú dejes de querer tener siempre la razón.

—O cuando tú te dignes de una vez por toda a decir la verdad, Gino.

—¡Hace unos minutos atrás no era Gino!

—¡Hace unos minutos atrás no estaríamos aquí si no hubieses aceptado venir!

—¡Es mi vida y soy la que decide que quiero hacer con ella! —Gin elevó el tono de su voz hasta hacer de este un grito agudo e histérico—. ¡Tú, Minho, no eres nadie para impedirme hacer lo que me plazca en gana!

—¡Larcha estúpida! ¡Estoy intentado cui…! — Minho cerró la boca de inmediato, como si luchar consigo mismo por contener su evidente fastidio. Cuando se vio exaltado por una efímera calma, refunfuñó y dijo: — Da igual. Eres irritable y mentirosa.

Newt, que se había dedicado a escuchar la discusión de ambos, intervino sin variar un rasgo de su seria expresión.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿cierto? —dijo.

Gin rehuyó su inquisitiva mirada y fingió acicalarse la ropa.

—Sí, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. Lo hago —contestó e ignoró la risa sardónica que Minho emitió al escucharla—. Alby sólo quiso disculparse conmigo, eso es todo. No está bien, ha adelgazado bastante, pero, dentro de todo lo malo que le tocó vivir, es bueno ver que está sano.

—Me imagino —comentó Minho.

Tras su intervención, Gin se volvió a él carente de toda empatía.

—¿Tú no eres su amigo? —le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero no digas que te alegras de verlo bien cuando ambos sabemos que no es así.

Gin resopló.

—Tú no sabes lo que yo pienso o siento. Tú no sabes nada de mí.

La respuesta fue hecha con la más escabrosa intención. A fin de incomodar a Minho y dejarle en claro que no se sentía intimidada por más tenaz que pudiese ser, Gin recurrió a una mordacidad de la que poco acostumbrada estaba usar. Había facetas de su personalidad que desconocía y le agradaba ir sabiendo de ella, pues lo otorgaban el temple suficiente para afrontar la convivencia de en el Área y su estadía allí. Al escucharla, la mirada de Minho se ensombreció y torció el gesto de sus labios en una delgada de linea, que promulgaba su enfado.

—Es curioso que te haya pedido perdón —siguió Newt—. Alby es igual de orgulloso que Minho.

—Supongo que la muerte hace a uno cambiar —dijo Gin.

—Eso parece —murmuró Newt y la tensión que los recorrió endureció aún más la postura rígida de Gin.

—Él los necesita —se lo ocurrió decir—. No lo dejen solo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Minho parecía no querer abandonar su escepticismo—. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que sucedió en el bosque?

Gin se sintió avergonzada, y también humillada ante el recuerdo de Ben y el sujeto de cara ampulosa y ojos desquiciados. Una parte de ella le decía que tal vez lo vivido no fuese del todo real. Y la otra, quizá la de más voto y voz propia en su interior, insistía en su veracidad.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella—. Sólo necesito descansar.

Minho se llamó a silencio mientras que Newt asentía con la cabeza, pese a no lucir muy convencido. Aparentemente Minho le había contado lo acontecido en el bosque el tiempo que ella estuvo con Alby, porque no indagó sobre lo sucedido y se limitó a decir:

—Descansa Gin. Mañana retomarás con las pruebas para saber adónde puedes asentarte y sernos útil. Hablaré con Zart, estoy seguro que no tendrá problema en que le eches una mano en los jardines.

Gin no profirió ninguna objeción al respecto. Una sonrisa compungida atravesó el rostro de Newt, y permaneció en él, antes de despedirse de ella y entrar a la habitación de Alby en absoluto mutismo. Al hallarse en compañía de Minho y sin ánimos de enzarzarse en otra discusión con él, Gin emprendió camino a las afuera de la Finca. No obstante, Minho continuaba perseverante frente a la idea de hacerla rabiar y, tras un pequeño trote, alcanzó su marcha y se colocó a su lado.

—Sé que algo sucedió allí dentro. Newt también lo sabe, pero no quiere insistirte.

Gin siguió andando.

—Pues el parece conocerme mejor que tú.

—Sólo se rehúsa aceptar que estás llena de secretos —la voz de Minho era áspera y desdeñosa y Gin se regodeó en el efecto que había creado en él—. ¿¡Por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo todo!?

—Las personas tienen secretos —replicó ella—. Deberías acostumbrarte.

—Tú tienes más de lo que cualquier persona podía llegar tener.

—Convivimos con Penitentes del otro lado de un Laberinto, ¿quién puede ser normal aquí?

Minho, cuyo fastidio no había menguado, detuvo su marcha y la tomó por el brazo.

—¡Shuck, Gin! —insultó—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Gin quedó boquiabierta, asombrada por el brusco cambio que había tomado su interés.

—¿Por qué saltas con eso ahora? ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando!

—Quiero saberlo.

El corazón de Gin se aceleró, emocionado por la distancia que Minho acortaba entre ambos.

—Tú me besaste.

—Sí, lo hice. Eres muy perspicaz, ¿no?

Ella ignoró la amargo sensación que le produjo el comentario sarcástico de Minho.

—Pues entonces eres tú el que debe responderse así mismo el por qué lo haces hecho y no yo —contestó con resabio.

El agarre que aferraba el brazo de Gin se suavizó ante su contestación y, lo que en principio era una manera de acorralarla, no tardó en convertirse en un gesto dulce y cálido, que enterneció a Gin y le provocó un intenso hormigueo en el vientre. Minho la miró directo a los ojos, mostrando un momento de debilidad y vacilación.

—Tenia ganas de besarte —respondió—. ¡Ha sido malditamente genial y lo volvería hacer siempre que tú también lo quieras!

Gin se ruborizó por la efervescencia de sus palabras. Y de la furia que hace un instante arremataba contra Minho, sólo quedó un insignificante vestigio que se disipó tan pronto ella le sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que la sensación extraña que la embargaba ya la había experimentado hace mucho tiempo atrás, como si ya estuviese presente en algún recuerdo de su pasado.

—A mí también me gustó, Minho —reconoció Gin. Admitir algo así era sumamente vergonzoso para ella.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Al menos eso no es mentira.

Gin lo observó, confundida.

—No has dudado en responder —pasó a explicar Minho—. Lo que muestra que no has pensando lo que dijiste.

Gin retrocedió de forma instantánea, sintiéndose en ultrajada y herida. ¿Acaso todo lo que habia dicho fue un truco sucio para probarla? Estaba enajenada y se sentía humillada por su descaro. En tono de afrenta, dijo:

—¡Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza para perder el tiempo contigo y tus pequeñeces! ¡Hasta mañana, Minho! ¡Qué descanses bien!

Y antes de aguardar una reacción por parte de él, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los Jardines tan irritada que cuando llegó Chuck, que se hallaba despierto en su cama, la saludó y, al advertir su estado de ánimo, le preguntó por qué razón había lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

En el recuerdo, corría de manera agitada en un estrecho corredor iluminado por una bombilla de bajo consumo enérgico. La desesperación de sus rápidos movimientos, el aliento seco que se despedía de su boca entreabierta al exigir más aire, y el terror que velaba sus ojos, traslucidos en la máscara bacteriana que llevaba, daba la sensación que estaba huyendo.

Avanzó unos metros por el corredor y el recuerdo fue brindándole detalles del sitio en el que se encontraba. Era frío y estaba repleto de mugre. Manchas de humedad se impregnaban en las paredes y las grietas que la surcaban parecían las rajaduras que se forman en la tierra muerte. Olía a carne en descomposición y se llegaba a oír el chillido que emitían las ratas correteando precipitadamente por encima de las cañerías averiadas, que cubrían de charcos de agua algunos sectores del suelo.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, el pánico la abordó desprevenida en cuanto alcanzó el final del pasillo y advirtió que no había salida.

—No, por favor —murmuró para sí—. No puede ser cierto.

—¡Qué…linda… niña! ¿Quieres…jugar… conmigo?

Gin se paralizó cuando escuchó la voz gangosa y enferma hablar detrás de sus espaldas. Conteniendo el aliento, se apartó de la pared y volvió su cuerpo hacia el sujeto que habló.

Su sorpresa fue igual que el horror que le siguió al comprobar que se trataba del mismo hombre que la había estado atosigando en el Área junto a Ben. Estaba a unos metros de distancia y, aunque su apariencia era deplorable y en su expresión albergaba cierta insensatez, gin notó que sus ojos, los mismos que la habían atravesado en el bosque, estaban fijos en ella.

—¡Oh, oh! — exclamó el sujeto, mostrando la ausencia de sus dientes en una sonrisa, cuya perversidad le recordaba a los villanos de las historietas—. ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Muero de hambre! ¿¡Missy!? ¿Dónde estás Missy?

Gin, que empuñaba un arma en su mano izquierda, la alzó a la altura del rostro. El cañón oscilaba a causa del temblor que producía el pulso desbordado de Gin.

—¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! —gritó—. ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

—A Missy le gusta jugar con las niñas como tú. ¿Podemos arrancarte el cabello y los ojos? ¡Missy!

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Aléjate de mí!

El sujeto salivó.

—¡Me duele la panza! Missy me mordió.

—¡Dispárale de una maldita vez!

Blas apareció detrás del hombre, con la ropa hecha jirones y la mascara ocultando su cara. Blandía un cuchillo en la mano, embadurnado de sangre, que caía en diminutas gotas, como una llovizna de otoño, sobre sus pies.

—¡No puedo! —le dijo Gin.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato! —El sujeto, había ganado distancia, y se encontraba a escasos pasos de Gin, pegada a la pared.

—¡Hazlo! —azuzó Blas—. ¡Ahora!

—¡Qué tengo hambre! —bramó el tipo encolerizado—. ¡Hambre, hambre!

—¡Dispara!

Gin gimió y apretó el gatillo. El ambiente se llenó de pólvora y el fuego centelló como la llama de un fósforo por el corredor. Los ojos del sujeto se abrieron al instante, turbados, brillosos y apesadumbrados, observaron a Gin una fracción de segundos. La bala había hecho un agujero enorme en el medio de su cara, la cual había empezado a sangre.

Previo a la llegada de la muerte, notó el esfuerzo que el sujeto realizaba por mantenerse en pie. Fue en eso que él abrió la boca y gesticuló con los labios su última voluntad.

—Missy… —lo oyó susurrar Gin. Después, sus piernas cedieron y terminó desplomado, boca abajo, con los brazos pegados a los flancos, sobre un charco de agua, que no tardó en teñirse de su sangre. En la caída, algo cayó de sus bolsillos y llamó la atención de Gin. Se trataba de un relicario.

Ella bajó el arma y lo tomó cautelosamente. Al abrirlo, contempló, angustiada, la foto de una niña rubia, de ojos altones y sonrisa traviesa, en ella y entendió entonces quien era Missy. No pudo más que sentirse devastada luego de tal descubrimiento. Acababa de dejar a una niña sin su padre. Era una asesina y por siempre lo sería.

* * *

El abatimiento que sacudió a Gin, por su impetuosa actitud, aturdió a Newt. Él aguardó a que ella aminorara el sopor y, sintiéndose pesada y fatigada, pudo normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Se restregó el rostro y apartó las lagañas que había pegoteadas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Cuando quiso preguntarle a Newt la razón por la cual la había despertado, este la calló con un siseo y le indicó que lo siguiese sin hacer revuelo. Aún no había amanecido en el Área y la mayoría de lo Habitantes se hallaban dormidos.

Ella obedeció sin protestar y siguiendo a Newt, atravesó los jardines y se adentró en la Finca. En el trayecto, no comentó absolutamente nada. Su reserva era debido a los pensamientos, que rondaban entorno a la pesadilla que había experimentado hacía un momento. La misma no solo revelaba la identidad del atacante del bosque sino que también el artífice de su muerte. ¿Seria cierto? ¿Ella lo había matado?

Gin se estremecía de tan solo pensar que pudiese ser real. Que las manos que limpiaban el sudor de su frente eran las mismas que sostuvieron el arma para asesinar a quemarropa a ese extraño hombre. ¡Quizá era un simple sueño, producto de la mala experiencia vivida el día anterior, y ella estaba haciéndose mala sangre al divino botón! Pero no era ilusa y no podía ni debía ignorar el hecho de que la mayoría de sus recuerdos habían sobrevenido a raíz de sus horas de sueños.

Ya empezaba añorar el descanso ameno y tranquilo. Desde que estaba en el Área no recordaba haber dormido en paz, a excepción, de aquella noche cuando Minho se quedó con ella, a solas, en el cuarto de la Finca….

—¿Un recuerdo? —irrumpió Newt sin mirarla.

Gin negó su insinuación de inmediato, consciente de que su amigo había percibido la exaltación con la que había amanecido.

—Una pesadilla —contestó ella, reprimiendo un bostezo—. ¿Por qué me has despertado?

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre tu trabajo de prueba en los Jardines? Pues bien, Zart aceptó y te probarás como Arador hoy.

—¿¡Tan temprano!?—se escandalizó Gin—. ¡Shuck! ¡No he dormido casi nada! ¡Y ni la mitad de los larchos han empezado trabajar!

Newt esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Zart es uno de los tipos más trabajadores en el Área. Si quedas como Arador, deberás prepararte para el trabajo duro. Él odia holgazanería tanto como yo —Gin escuchaba con atención mientras caminaba tras Newt, quien transcurrida una pausa, tomó aire y dijo:—. He hablado con Alby ayer.

Gin se puso repentinamente nerviosa. No habían acordado nada con Alby sobre qué decir al salir de la habitación y, a sabiendas de que la curiosidad existiría en Newt, este no le había indicado que responda algo en particular. Por eso, como decir la verdad no era una opción para ella, la idea de una disculpa por parte del líder fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Y, aunque era consciente de que la mentira no había sido creída por Newt ni mucho menos por Minho, estaba tranquila, porque lo dicho era medianamente convincente para sostener con vagos argumentos, siempre y cuando, Alby no se haya inmiscuido en la treta y lo echara todo a perder. Si Newt, o incluso Minho, llegaban a descubrir que les había mentido, la indagarían hasta que diga la verdad y aquello sería irremisible pues se vería obligada a contar la conmina de Alby; y significaría su fin.

Temiendo a hablar más de la cuenta, Gin se llamó a silencio. Movió la cabeza, en un ligero cabeceo, que instaba a Newt a seguir con la conversación y este entendió su hermetismo porque prosiguió.

—Él no quiso hablar del tema cuándo se lo pregunté. Sé que lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes no me lo dirás y lo respeto. Eres inteligente, ambos lo son, y ustedes saben lo que hacen. Por eso no te voy a presionar a que me digas la verdad, pero nunca voy a creer que Alby te haya pedido perdón, ¿me captas, larcha? —Gin asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a responder con palabras—. Alby es un tipo duro, pero no es una mala persona. Lo necesitamos. Ahora que estamos cerca de lo que siempre hemos querido, necesitamos a alguien fuerte como él.

Gin estaba resuelta a ser lo más obstinada posible en cuanto Alby. Era curiosa que el líder, que tanto respetaban, quería todo lo contrario a la mayoría de los Habitantes.

—Alby está débil todavía para hacerse cargo de nosotros, pero estás tú. Y todos aquí te respetan —repuso ella.

—Él no se hace cargo de nosotros, Gin. Alby nos anima a seguir.

—Lo que sea. Estás tú, aún contamos contigo.

Newt dejo de andar y apartó la vista de ella. Su conducta era extraña, igual de destrozada. Gin, asombrada por su cambio de actitud y la palidez de su rostro, esperó una respuesta, e inquiriendo a esta, su amigo expresó compungido:

—Soy demasiado… fui demasiado débil en su momento como para que vean con el valor suficiente para afrontar esto. Todo lo que he hecho, lo que hice, fue por Alby y si han acatado mis órdenes fue porque saben que él va estar bien, que se va a recuperar. Sin él hubiésemos enloquecido.

—Pero ellos sí confía en ti…

—Dime Gin, ¿por qué crees que Alby no te ha desterrado?

La pregunta logró hacerla reflexionar largo y tendido sobre el asunto y en aquellos inexorables segundos, tan densos como las horas, consideró posible varias opciones, que al argumentarlas en su cabeza fueron perdiendo valor. No se había planteado hasta entonces la razón de su permanencia. Alby le había explicado que no veía necesario su destierro porque no la creía un ser peligroso, pero si juzgaba como tales sus recuerdos. ¿No era más fácil deshacerse de ella que correr con el peligro de su presencia? Había algo que no tenía sentido, sin embargo no se asusto por ello, se había acostumbrado a la falta de sensatez en cada situación que vivía en el Área.

—No lo sé.

Newt esbozó una sonrisa alicaída.

—Porque creen en ti.

Ella no pudo evitar refutar la afirmación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —demandó Gin—. ¡Los larchos me odian!

—No todos —corrigió Newt, que había empezado a perder la palidez—. Hay una gran parte, y me incluyo en esa mayoría, que cree en ti y en Thomas para salir de aquí.

Esto si proporcionó a Gin la estupefacción necesaria para acallar cualquier clase de reproche. ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso realmente tenían fe en ella? Se sentía abrumada, alagada y en parte feliz por saber que contaba con el respaldo de los Habitantes, además de las fuerzas que le inspiraba el apoyo de Newt y Chuck. Aún todo, era incapaz de dejarse llevar por las emociones, por miedo a sufrir una desilusión. Con mesura espetó:

—De igual forma no comprendo qué tiene ver lo que dices con el hecho de que no haya sido desterrada.

—La razón es sencilla. Si te desterraba muchos larchos hubiesen armado una rebelión y confrontado con aquellos que te querían fuera de aquí. El Área se hubiese transformado en caos y todo por lo que Alby ha luchado, todo lo que hicimos, ya estaría perdido. Hemos conseguido vivir en armonía, aprendiendo los uno de los otros, pero para llegar a la convivencia que hoy en día tenemos necesitábamos de alguien que nos de la seguridad, la confianza y el valor para seguir adelante y ese fue Alby. Él sobrellevó los momentos más duros cuando todos éramos un par de novatos asustadizos y perdidos. Su coraje es lo que lo hace y lo hizo respetable. Incluso Minho lo respeta, aunque a veces busque cabrearlo o se burle de él.

—¿Qué hay del Consejo? —preguntó Gin tras una pausa—. Billy y Jackson están en lo cierto si no se convo…

Newt la interceptó antes de que pudiese terminar de explayarse.

—He convocado una Asamblea cuando tú te fuiste del comedor. Reuní a los Encargados y la decisión fue unánime. Lo que pasaría contigo sería decisión de Alby, él lo decidiría.

Había en Gin emociones adversas y contradictorias. Los Habitantes habían entregado a su vida a merced de Alby, como si esta valiese poco y nada, como si fuera un simple correo, un paquete vacío. Dicha actitud bajo el consentimiento de Newt, la hirió y enfureció por partes iguales.

—Entonces… tú ya sabías que iba a quedarme en el Área cuando me llamaste para charlar con él —concluyó, conservando la templanza

El chico respondió que sí y aclaró:

—Pero no quería adelantarme a los hechos.

—¿Tú lo convenciste? No hay manera que haya decidido algo sí…

—Pues lo hizo. No le he dicho nada. La decisión ha sido suya.

—Es imposible… —murmuró para sí.

Y entonces recordó aquella impresión de sentirse dominada, aquella lucha interna entre la razón y el cuerpo que Alby le había comentado y ella misma experimentó en varias ocasiones cada vez que intentaba hacer alusión a su pasado. Se le ocurrió que tal vez los creadores podían controlarlos de alguna forma que ellos desconocían y se horrorizó de tan solo pensarlo. Era absurdo e imposible. Gin sacudió su cabeza, alejando las conjeturas que solo lograban espantarla y erizarle la piel, y agregó:

—Me prometiste que harías lo imposible para evitar que vuelve a desterrarme, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si Alby decidía que vuelva al Laberinto? ¿Lo hubieses aceptado?

Newt no vaciló en responder.

—No, me hubiera sentido fatal, pero no me opondría porque hice lo que estaba en mis manos para salvarte. Persuadí a un Consejo para que se te dé una posibilidad. Confiaba en que Alby te aceptara y se diese cuenta lo valiosa que eres.

Aunque todavía estaba dolida por la confesión de Newt, Gin pensó sobre el asunto y descubrió que su amigo no estaba fabulando cuando aseguraba que había hecho lo posible para salvarla. La influencia de Alby era tal que incluso en su ausencia las leyes seguían vigente.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en Alby? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué le tienes tanto aprecio? Sé que los ayudó en la convivencia y eso, pero...

—Él me salvó la vida.

Ella quedó anonada. Newt, al notar su reacción, inhaló apesadumbrado y se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Volvió adquirir la palidez mortecina que lo había embargado al principio de la conversación y, con la mirada turbada de tristeza y ofuscada a causa de las lágrimas, dijo:

—Voy a contarte algo —habló de forma entrecortada, como si lo que iba a decir realmente le afectaba—. Prométeme que serás precavida y no me interrumpirás hasta que termine de hablar, ¿entendido?

El estómago de Gin se hizo un nudo de nervios tras la seriedad de Newt. Ella le dio su palabra y luego, aguardó, ansiosa por lo que seguía. En el silencio, el aire se volvió denso y los sonidos de la mañana se magnificaron; las cigarras chirriaban y presagiaban otra nueva jornada de humedad y calor.

Finalmente, Newt abandonó sus atormentadas cavilaciones, alzó la vista, fija en sus pies, y se lo contó todo. Había intentado matarse un mes después de su arribo al Área. Este pertenecía a los primeros novatos, que subieron de la caja en grupo. Algunos ya habían muerto en el ascenso, asfixiados; otros lo hicieron por la precariedad del recinto. De los que fueron, sólo quedaban algunos, entre ellos, Alby, Minho, Sartén, Jeff y él, quienes corrieron con más suerte que el resto y aún permanecía en el Área.

Era realmente un milagro de que todavía estuviera vivo. Alby lo había encontrado en el interior del Laberinto y sacado a rastras de allí, después de que Newt trepase hasta la mitad de los muros y se lanzara al suelo de piedra sin perder el conocimiento. Su fallido intento de muerte dejó como saldo la herida permanente de su pierna y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, la cual sanó a los pocos días.

Cuando terminó de narrar lo sucedido, Gin se mostró perturbada y, pese a que se obligó a no llorar, el relato la estremeció tanto que sus fortalezas se fueron abajo por la conmiseración que le produjo.

—¡Oh, Newt...Lo... siento... Lo lamento mucho! —dijo. Era tal su desasosiego que hablaba con desatino.—. Pensé… de hecho, creí que se trataba de una herida momentánea o algún problema óseo. Jamás imaginé que haya sido lo que fue… Lo siento.

—No tienes que lamentarte nada. Lo había decidido por cuenta propia. Lo elegí. Mi renquear es el resultado de de mis propias acciones y debo hacerme cargo de ello. —Newt inspiró profundamente y añadió: —. Hay ocasiones en las que odio haber sobrevivido, pero en otras, me alegro de haberlo hecho, pues de no haber sido así no hubiese conocido a Tommy ni mucho menos a ti. Y estaría perdiéndome a dos grandes amigos.

Gin le sonrió. Tenía las mejillas húmedas e irritadas.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad y por confiar en mí —dijo y estrechó el tenso cuerpo de Newt con sus brazos, acariciando luego la suavidad de su cabello, que se cernía como seda entre sus dedos—. Te quiero Newt, saldremos de aquí. Lo sé. Todo va estar bien… —susurró y sus ojos, encendidos y aguosos, se cerraron inexorablemente, evocando un nuevo recuerdo….

* * *

Con la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Blas, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, largos y morenos. Los dos estaban en una habitación pequeña, desamueblada y revestida de colores fríos. Como ninguno decía nada, Gin era capaz de sentir la reparación de ambos barriendo como un torbellino el hostil ambiente en el que se encontraban.

—¿Te duele el brazo? — le preguntó su hermano—. Te golpeaste muy fuerte, ¿cierto?

Ella respondió que sí y otros monosílabos salieron de su boca cada vez que Blas se animaba a indagarla. Su apariencia era terrible, lucía como si estuviese enferma o extremadamente agotada. Había sudor en las axilas de sus brazos y sobre su frente, perlada como la cal sobre la arena.

—¿Es el mismo que tiene la marca? —cuestionó su hermano.

Ella exhaló.

—Así es.

—¿No te la han curado aún?

—No, quieren que la converse.

Blas frunció el ceño. Su actitud anteriormente sumisa y relajada, se volvió expectante e inquieta.

—¡Qué raro! —exclamó en voz baja—. ¿Para qué querrían que la conserves? Se supone…

—Que lo olvidaremos todo… —añadió Gin—. Que le diremos adiós a nuestras vidas.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto…

Ella se incorporó con los codos tan trépidamente que Blas, apoyado sobre la pared, echó el cuello para atrás en un reflejo de su inconsciencia.

—¡Me rehúso aceptar las ordenes de papá! —dijo—. ¿Por qué nos ha dejado aquí? Mamá, ella… siempre ha odiado a Cr…

—Papá va a morir, igual que sucedió con mamá. Lo sabes. Y uno de nosotros…

Gin se colocó de pie. El cabello largo, oscuro y grasiento estaba suelto y caía detrás de su espalda. Llevaba la túnica blanca de la mayoría de sus recuerdos, aquella que le proporcionaba un aspecto mortecino y tétrico, y una cinta de color alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Se volvió a hacia su hermano, ya erguido en medio de la sala.

—No —soltó—. No te permito que digas eso. Si algo nos pasa no va hacer por… eso.

—Conoces el sentido de todo esto, estuviste de acuerdo en el comienzo, ¿por qué ahora ha cambiado de opinión?

Gin tragó saliva y después grito:

—¡Por qué quería protegerte! ¡Creí que estaríamos juntos siempre, a pesar de todo! Pensé...pero… ¡Dios mio, Blas eres mi hermano mayor! Eres mi única familia...Y...

Se interrumpió así misma antes de arrepentirse por lo que diría a continuación. Y Blas lo notó. Por primera vez, su seguridad se vio menguada por la fragilidad, por el sentido de la mortalidad. Como si pudiese ver a través de ella, la observó buscando respuestas y al hallarlas, su mirada se tornó triste y la sonrisa que siguió a esto, una mueca de resignación.

—Moriré, ¿cierto? —Blas agachó la vista y Gin, que no podía hablar, miró las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas—.Soy el sobrante, ¿verdad? ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Responde!

—No, esa soy yo. Aris va matarme.

Él no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sus ojos, oscuros y brillosos, se abrieron del asombro.

—¿Qué? —demandó Blas, estupefacto—. No es verdad. Él jamás te haría daño.

Gin apartó la mirada de él.

— A nadie le importamos Blas. Ni siquiera a papá. Sólo somos paradigmas, estímulos para el "Candidato Final." —sollozó e hizo acopio de su valor para decir: —. No voy a poder cuidar de ti, ni tú de mí. Todo se acabó.

Blas se tomó varios segundos para responderle.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? —ella asintió—. No la olvidaré. Si los recuerdos vuelven, y tú no estás con vida. Lo haré.

Ella se horrorizó al construir la escena en su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de suplicarle que desista de la ocurrencia cuando la puerta se abrió y dos guardias armados, ataviados en herméticos trajes, irrumpieron en la habitación. Gin se aferró al brazo de su hermano a sabiendas de lo que pasaría.

—Ya es hora, niño. Tu traslado se hará a la medianoche. —gruñó uno de ellos y levantó el imponente cañón de su arma en dirección a Blas—. Muévete.

Su hermano asintió, zafándose del agarre de Gin, quien tironeó, prendida a su túnica, desestimada, negada a soltarlo. Y el guardia, que de perseverancia carecía, le indicó a su compañero que se encarga de ella. Al oírlo esto, Gin enloqueció y entendió el mensaje como la amenaza que era. Comenzó a jalar, gritar y propinar manotazos y patadas a todo lo que podía alcanzar con tal de que no la separen de su hermano. Pero éste no actuó en lo más mínimo cuando el segundo guardia la acarraló en una esquina de la sala.

—¿Puedo despedirme de ella? —le preguntó al primer guardia, hallado a metros de él, blandiendo el arma con ambas manos—. No intentaré nada raro. Lo juro.

Lo último lo dijo alzando los brazos en un gesto conciliatorio. El sujeto intercambió una mirada con el otro guardia, que apresaba a Gin, y gatilló el arma empuñada.

—Tienes dos minutos —dijo él y se dirigió a su compañero—. Freddie, no la sueltes. No es de fiar la niña.

Blas se lo agradeció con una inusitada cortesía y se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña, presa del terror. Tres pasos fueron los que dio hasta situarse cara a cara con ella, quien le suplicó que no la abandone, que no la deje sola, que no quería morir, pero él no la escuchaba o simplemente negaba hacerlo, puesto que, sin previo aviso, la abrazó y mientras la arrullaba, palmeando la coronilla de su cabeza en una caricia llana y dulce, le murmuró al oído:

—Todo va estar bien….

* * *

Cuando Gin se apartó de Newt, este la interrogó con la mirada, preguntándole que había sucedido con ella para que comenzara a temblar y retorcerse en sus brazos. Gin se ruborizó por su infortunado comportamiento y le contó que lo que acaba de citarle, para hacer bueno su ánimo, no era menos que algo que su hermano le había dicho en el antaño.

Newt sonrió, pasado el minuto de aquella revelación, y le dio palmadas afanas en la espalda a Gin, impulsándola a reanudar el trayecto hacia los Jardines, en donde se hallaba Zart. No obstante, mientras continuaban con el recorrido, Newt le agradeció por haberla escuchado y esta contesto que lo haría siempre porque él era como su hermano mayor, aquel que fue asesinado y nunca más volvería ver.

La compasión llevo a Newt a querer preguntarle sobre la circunstancia del fallecimiento de Blas, cuyo nombre desconocida hasta entonces, cuando vislumbró a Zart en la lejanía y prescindió de ello. Lo llamó a viva voz y el chico, que estaba podando un árbol de cereza, según juzgó Gin, detuvo su tarea y fue al recibimiento de ambos. Zart era más bien taciturno, no hablaba demasiado, y cuando lo hacía farfullaba, como si mantener una conversación le resultara incómodo. Sin embargo, luego de que Newt se marchara, Zart le enseñó algunas cosas básicas y en cuestión de segundos Gin ya había empezado a desmalezar la tierra.

Los demás Aradores llegaron al cabo de un rato, con los primeros rayos de Sol. Un chico escuálido, de color y piernas largas, la saludó amablemente y Gin, que no conocía su identidad, se sorprendió ante aquel humilde acto y le devolvió el gesto con un respetuoso asentimiento. El muchacho pareció encantado y se ofreció ayudarla, pero ella negó su intención objetando que no hacía falta.

Entonces se presentó tendiéndole la mano. Sus movimientos eran altruista y el porte que poseía le otorgaba el de cualquier labor, menos la de Arador.

—Soy Tim, un gusto. —dijo y soltó una risita genuina al ver la expresión de Gin, quien lo recordó enseguida—. Si necesitas ayuda, voy a estar recolectando las manzanas detrás de aquellos árboles.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dándolo por entendido. Tim volvió a sonreír.

—Veo que la ropa te ha quedado bien.

Gin abandonó su trabajo y recorrió su cuerpo con la vista, sintiéndose abochornada y cerciorando su vestimenta , contestó:

—Sí…sí. ¡Muchas gracias! No sé que hubiera hecho sin ella.

Tim zarandeó la mano.

—No te preocupes, era una muda vieja —dijo—. De igual forma, ¿has intentado pedirle a los Creadores que te den una?

Ella respondió que no. Tim le aconsejó que lo hiciera y se fue hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente. Ese día no desayunó y aprovechó el tiempo libre para asearse e ir al baño. La herida en la cabeza estaba curándose de manera paulatina y, a pesar de que todavía le dolía, Gin creyó que su principal molestia se debía al contacto de la gasa con el cuero cabelludo. Al salir del baño, buscó a Newt y le sugirió el pedido que tenia pensado hacerle a los Creadores. Creía que su ropa necesitaba un enjuague. Este envió una nota pidiendo otra muda de ropa, que llegaría al día siguiente.

El trabajo como Arador resulto ser bastante llevadero. Tim auxiliaba a Gin cada vez que tenía algún inconveniente y Zart le indicaba los pasos a seguir cuando cambiaba de tarea. A la hora del almuerzo, Gin estaba hambrienta y agotada y no tardó en reunirse con Chuck y Thomas en el comedor. Este último había dormido casi hasta el mediodía y tenía buen aspecto, aún consciente de que le esperaba un día entero en el Cuarto Oscuro.

Mientras Chuck hablaba hasta los codos, Gin se dispuso a atiborrarse de su almuerzo y hacerle caras joviales a Thomas, que estaba fastidiado por lo parlanchín y locuaz que era el niño. Este se calló recién cuando ella lo interrumpió para contarle los eventos ocurridos durante su ausencia, pero omitió algunos detalles. Sin embargo, en la sobremesa, volvió a ser dueño de la palabra y le contó a Thomas lo sucedido con Gally.

Gin se espantó de la misma forma en que lo supo por primera vez. Al igual que Newt, él no creía que estuviese en el Laberinto. Pensaba que se encontraba agazapado por algún rincón del Área, con la complicidad de su grupo de amigos, que no eran muchos. Su teoría no era creíble para Thomas, que realmente daba por cierto la fuga del muchacho hacia el Laberinto y se estremecía de tan solo imaginar que iba a encontrar su cadáver cuando empiece con el entrenamiento como corredor. ¡Él sólo deseaba un día normal!

Al escucharlo, Newt, que se había acercado a la mesa, le hizo una broma a Thomas y le informó que su jornada en el Cuarto Oscuro se iniciaba ahora. Este no se quejó al respecto. Su anhelo de relajarse y estar tranquilo, quizá, si iba a cumplirse.

De camino al reinicio de las tareas, Gin caminó por los pasillos de la Finca sin librarse de la compañía de Chuck, que aprovechando la privacidad en la que ambos estaban, le preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Gin había transcurrido la noche charlando con Chuck, por eso estaba tan exhausta cuando amaneció. Este había sido una especie de bálsamo para la angustia que padeció luego de lo sucedido con Minho. Estaba tan furiosa y decepcionada consigo misma que no podía hallar consuelo en nada. Ni siquiera en la satisfacción de saber que se quedaría en el Área. Chuck quiso indagar más sobre la razón que la tenía a maltraer, pero a Gin no le apetecía contarle a nadie lo ocurrido entre Minho y ella. Si lo hacía provocaría miles de interpretaciones erradas acerca del vinculo que a ambos los unía y no estaba de humor para aclarar malo entendidos. Por lo tanto, aquella noche, se limitó a decirle que había discutido con Minho sobre Alby y Chuck lo dio por cierto porque se rió y empezó a farfullar banalidades como de costumbre.

Le narró algún que otro suceso desafortunado en el Área, que en vez de producirle congoja, le roboran varias carcajadas. Habló sobre su primer día como novato, su experiencia en las pruebas de trabajo, cómo había quedado para ser Fregón y lo divertido que fue ver la reacción de Thomas cuando subió de la caja. La conversación duró dos horas exactas y Gin tuvo que ordenarle que duerma para poder descansar ella también.

—Sí, ha sido muy divertido todo lo que me contaste anoche —dijo Gin mientras se aproximaban a la esquina del corredor.

Chuck se preponderó.

—¡Y eso que no te he contado cuando me saqué un moco gigante de la nariz y se lo pegué al miertero de Gally en la espalda!

Gin esbozó una mueca de repugnancia, pero no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la situación.

—Bueno otro día me lo cuentas, ¿sí? ¡Tengo que ir con Zart!

—Lo sé, lo sé... Pero, al menos, ¿te has reglado ya con Minho? ¡No va que vas a llorar otra vez por él!

—No estaba llorando por él —se precipitó a refutarle Gin, cuyo orgullo no le impedía aceptarlo—. Estaba triste, eso es todo.

—Bueno lo que sea —el niño pareció desanimado por la respuesta—. ¡Hoy ese garlopo se ha despertado con un humor de perros! ¡No tienes idea lo insoportable que puede ser Minho cabreado!

Gin atinó a responderle que sí conocía su irritación, cuando Minho apareció al final del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el lado opuesto, con un andar pausado y la mirada fija en una hoja de papel. Tan pronto lo vio, Gin se quedó estoica, sintiéndose absurda al reaccionar ansiosa ante su inminente presencia. Tenía un hormigueo en el estómago y apenas lograba calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Por algún motivo que desconocía deseaba que le prestara atención, que alzarla vista y la mirase y le pidiera perdón por ser tan descortés con ella. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Minho pasó por su lado y continuó su trayecto, ignorando a Chuck y a ella por igual. Gin se volvió para observarlo alejarse por el corredor. Chuck, que no había realizado comentario alguno en el minuto que duró el tenso acontecimiento, susurró:

—Vaya, sí que está molesto contigo.

Gin vaciló en oír a su orgullo o dejarlo correr. Y no tardó en conseguir la respuesta.

—Me acordé que tengo que hacer algo —se excusó—. Nos vemos luego.

Y se fue. A la zaga, lo siguió hasta llegar una puerta ribeteada y de metal ubicada en el piso superior de la Finca, que nunca había visto. Cuando Minho se detuvo, este no se molestó en mirarla, pese a haberlo llamado en varias oportunidades.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No puedes estar aquí, lárgate. —le dijo él con resentimiento.

—Pues si no me hubieses ignorado, no hubiese llegado hasta aquí —replicó Gin, tras un resoplido—. ¿Por que no te has detenido cuando te lo pedí?

Minho soltó una risa que Gin la percibió áspera y desdeñosa.

—Tengo demasiada cosas en la cabeza para tratar con tus estupideces —contestó—. Lo lamento.

Al hacer alusión a sus propias palabras con vejamen, Gin experimentó una sensación de profundo desaire y balbuceó sin saber qué responder.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a arrancar el césped por ahí y me dejas en paz? —continuó Minho, quien se había percato del efecto que le producía—. No quiero ser el responsable de interrumpir tu majestuosa tarea.

Injuriada por su falta de decoro y su acritud, Gin replicó:

—No hace falta que uses tu estúpido sarcasmo conmigo. ¡Debería ser yo la que...!

—Lo que has venido a decirme, dilo de una vez —la interrumpió Minho—. No tengo todo el día libre para malgastar mi tiempo en tus reproches. ¿Qué crees? Debo hacer cosas y tú estás interfiriendo en ellas.

Gin vaciló y al notarlo, Minho se exasperó. Le lanzó una mirada tan fría y hosca que a Gin le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Minho quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la empujó hacia el interior. Fue entonces cuando Gin supo que iba irse y lo que le impedía hablar con claridad y expresar lo que sentía; lo que quería decir, se rompió y habló, con la voz entrecortada y las manos hechas un puño.

—Tienes razón. Soy una mentirosa.

La reacción de Minho fue espontanea. Permaneció inmóvil, no por menos asombrado, frente a la puerta. Gin interpretó su estupefacción como la ocasión adecuada para acercarse a él e intentar resarcirse.

—Pero tengo mis razones. Todo lo que hago es por una razón —continuó ella—. Sé que confías en mí, me lo has dicho y debes saber que tú también eres alguien de fiar para mí, pero hay cosas que no puedo decirle a ti ni nadie.

—¿Tiene que ver con eso que eres un Crank? —dijo él, mirándola a la cara.

Gin le contestó que no.

—Entonces se trata de tus recuerdos —concluyó él—. ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—Simplemente creo que recuerdo más de lo que debería hacerlo.

Incrédulo, Minho frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sé que lo que dices no es mentira? —inquirió engolado—. La poca confianza que tenía en ti ya se ha ido por el escusado.

El rostro de Gin enrojeció de ira,

—Pues la mía también. ¡Me probaste para ver si mentía o no! ¿Cómo piensas que me he sentido?

—Lo dije del beso no fue una prueba. Te besé porque me resultas atractiva y quería saber si a ti te pasaba lo mismo...

Gin no respondió. Aquello la congratuló tanto que el tinte oscuro de sus ojos, se dulcificó ante el halago. Resultaba reconfortante que alguien la viera atractiva como mujer y aún más que fuese Minho quien la juzgara de tal adjetivo.

—Pero ya no me importa —siguió diciendo él—. No sé nada de ti, no sé quien eres. ¡Vives ocultándote detrás de ese rol de chica misteriosa! Y es demasiado molesto.

Gin sintió una punzada en el pecho, que la dejó sin aire y humedeció sus ojos. Era como si el comentario de Minho hubiera desestabilizado el control que siempre poseía en si misma, como si hubiese tocado una fibra frágil de ella.

—Minho...

—Ya vete de una vez. Si los demás te ven, habrá problemas —dijo él, desviando la vista de ella—. Regresa con el garlopo de Zart. Debe estar esperándote.

Aunque la entrada a la habitación se hallaba abierta, no husmeó en su interior y poco le interesaba a hacerlo. Lo único que le importara en ese mismo instante era que Minho la escuchase, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Desapareció tras la puerta y Gin experimentó por primera vez lo más similar que recordaba del desamor.

* * *

**¡Qué mala soy! Pero no desesperen... Las reconciliaciones son lindas, ¿no creen? jajajaa Se viene un capitulo casi enterito de estos dos... **

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


End file.
